Comment aviser?
by Keenclaw
Summary: Et si Sirius Black avait eu une fille... Sixième année à Poudlard troublée par l'amour et des disparitions inquiètantes... Chapitre 5 partie 2 en construction. Faisez moi part de vos impressions!
1. SainteMangouste

Sainte-Mangouste

_Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit, elle ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait courir pour sauver sa vie… Enfin, pas vraiment courir, mais se battre pour survivre. Elle n'était pas bien vieille, ce n'était pas une Auror non plus! Ceci dit, elle devait quand même se battre contre une dizaine de mangemorts, et même plus. Elle était ici dans un but précis, sauvé la prophétie! Harry avait eut un pressentiment et ils les avaient tous emmené ici pour la sauver. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à trouver sur les lieux autant de mangemorts. Ce qui les plaçait dans une bien mauvaise situation. Cependant, l'ordre du phénix était venu à leur secours et c'était là que tout avait commencé à désordonner. Des blessés tout partout, en plus de quelques morts étendus çà et là dans la foule qui se battait au département des mystères. Harry combattait fièrement ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Alicia avait pu remarquer, car elle aussi était prise avec des opposants plutôt féroces. Jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait une lueur d'espoir, pour eux. Ils espéraient sincèrement que tous s'en sortirait indemne, mais voilà que Bellatrix envoya Sirius paître derrière un rideau noir. À ce moment précis, on pu entendre, dans le silence qui s'était formé, deux enfant crier. L'un deux criait :_

_**-Sirius!**_

_Et l'autre :_

_**-Papa! **_

Alicia ouvrit les yeux subitement, elle avait chaud et elle était prise dans un sentiment de tristesse intense. Elle venait encore de revivre la mort de son père. La seule fois où elle s'était vraiment mit les pieds dans les plats, avait causé la mort de son père… Alicia était triste et elle culpabilisait beaucoup par rapport à cette nuit. De plus, ce cauchemar lui rappelait toujours que celle-ci n'était maintenant qu'une simple orpheline, ce qui la rendait encore plus triste.

Pendant qu'elle se remettait de l'horrible fin de son cauchemar et qu'elle reprenait un souffle normal, elle entendit :

**-Alicia, descend tout de suite! **

En entendant son nom, elle sursauta, se leva, s'habilla pour ainsi être une peu convenable, et s'empressa de descendre au salon. Pour elle, il n'était pas question de faire attendre son « père » adoptif une seule seconde. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle reprit une allure qui semblait normale, mais si on portait bien attention, on pouvait bien voir qu'elle était anxieuse, très anxieuse. Son soit disant père de remplacement lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Il est vrai qu'elle devait, par force de cause, passer ses vacances d'été et de noël ici, mais ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle le faisait! Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arriver au salon, elle put constater que pour une fois, Il semblait heureux. Alicia esquissa donc un sourire et lui demanda poliment :

**-Je suis là, que me vouliez-vous?**

**- Ah enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt! Je voulais simplement te rappeler que tu avais une visite à Ste-Mangouste aujourd'hui et que ce n'était pas moi qui allais t'y conduire, mais ma femme. Tâche d'avoir l'air civiliser, car sinon tu y goûteras!**

Alicia blêmit à l'entendre. Lucius n'avait jamais été chaleureux avec elle. En fait, depuis le temps qu'elle les côtoyait, elle n'avait jamais vu Lucius avoir une autre expression que du réel dégoût. Ce qui la mettait très mal à l'aise, car elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas accepté ni même aimé dans cette maison. La seule satisfaction qu'elle put tirer de se court entretien, c'était que Narcissa la conduirait à l'hôpital des sorciers. Alicia aimait quand même mieux cette idée que le fait d'être accompagné par Lucius. Lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, elle ne se fit pas prier et elle sortit du salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva Narcissa en train de déjeuner. Alicia s'assit timidement à la table et commença à manger lorsque sa tante lui dit :

**-Soit prête à dix heures, je te laisserai là pour la journée et je viendrai te chercher vers 4h30.**

**-D'accord.**

Dans cette maison, l'avis d'Alicia ne comptait pas beaucoup. Elle devait se plier aux règles et subir, quelques fois seulement, la colère de Malefoy Sénior. Dans ces cas là, elle maudissait le nom de Voldemort et tous ses pantins qu'il tenait d'une main si facile. Alicia le détestait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était amie avec Harry Potter le survivant, car d'une certaine manière, c'était la faute du plus grand mage noir du siècle si sa vie n'était que tristesse et rancœur.

Elle balaya ces mauvais souvenirs pour se concentrer sur son déjeuner. Tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus très faim. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre, attendant avec impatience sa journée à Ste-Mangouste. Lorsque le temps fut venu, elle masqua tant bien que mal sa hâte. Elle savait très bien que si elle montrait trop de plaisir dans cette activité, qui lui permettait d'avoir un certain équilibre, elle se verrait privée de se qui était pour elle un privilège.

Une fois rendue et qu'elle fut certaine que Narcissa était partie, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Toutefois, Alicia arriva devant une chambre vide, aux murs blancs déprimants. Elle craint le pire et se précipita vers le bureau de l'infirmière en chef. Celle-ci lorsqu'elle la vit arriver en trombe lui demanda inquiète :

**-Que ce passe-t-il ma chère petite?**

**-La chambre de ma mère est vide**, répondit Alicia.

**-Et tu es?** demanda encore l'infirmière

**-Alicia Black…**

**-Oh, je vois…** dit-elle avant de se lever et de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner dans le corridor, tout ceci en continuant de parler, **Votre mère, ma toute petite, a simplement été changé de chambre. Il y a eut, comment dire, certain contretemps cette nuit et toutes les chambres ont été prises par de nombreux blessés graves…**

Elle prit une pause ce qui permit à Alicia de comprendre pourquoi Lucius avait l'air si heureux. Voldemort avait frappé, et comme elle pouvait l'entre, il avait frappé fort. Alicia retourna sa concentration sur l'infirmière qui continuait :

**-Elizabeth, votre mère, ne sera plus seule dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital retrouve une ambiance plus calme. Elle partagera sa chambre avec deux autres personnes. Je dois aussi vous mettre en garde sur la santé d'Elizabeth, car depuis la mort de votre père, elle semble avoir sombré encore plus profondément dans la dépression. Je suis désolée de devoir vous avertir ainsi Alicia, mais votre mère ne semble plus avoir conscience que le monde réel existe. Toutefois, je suis certaine qu'elle nous comprend lorsqu'on lui parle.**

**-Oh!**

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'Alicia fut capable de prononcer. Elle était anéantit par la nouvelle! Déjà que sa mère ne semblait pas en pleine forme lorsqu'elle était venue la voir à noël. La jeune fille se demandait bien comment sa mère avait bien pu tomber plus bas. Il est vrai qu'apprendre la mort de son seul amour pouvait donner un choc, mais Alicia croyait sincèrement que sa mère avait touché le fond lorsque l'évasion de Sirius avait été prononcée. L'infirmière la laissa à la porte de la nouvelle chambre d'Elizabeth. Alicia y entra découvrant par le fait même, les deux autres occupantes. L'une était très âgée et semblait dans un coma profond. L'autre eh bien, elle était très jeune voir encore une enfant. Elle paraissait souffrir de folie. Pour le moment, Alicia était seule avec sa mère et les deux autres femmes. Elle s'assit donc près de sa mère et entreprit de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Malgré le fait qu'elle doute qu'Elizabeth puisse l'entendre, elle aimait bien lui raconter sa vie. Le tout lui paraissait moins lourd une fois dite. Elle se lança donc en lui racontant d'une voix attristée :

**- Maman, comme j'aimerais que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras, me consoler. Papa est mort il n'y de cela que quelques jours. Eh oui nous ne sommes que la première semaine de vacances et je suis déprimée. Je pleure tous les soirs en me disant que je suis la cause de la mort de Sirius. J'ai un pincement au coeur chaque fois que je tombe sur une de ses anciennes lettres. Je sais que je ne peux rien n'y faire mais j'ai mal maman…**

Alicia prit la main de sa mère, et laissa couler quelques larmes timides. Elle porta la main de sa mère à son front et n'y tenant plus, fondit en larme. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit la main de sa mère se contracter, comme pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait son chagrin et qu'elle était avec elle. Alicia sécha donc ses larmes et reprit courage en elle. De plus, elle remarqua qu'une famille assez nombreuse venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Ils étaient tous là pour la petite fille. Il y avait le père, un homme bedonnant qui semblait fort attachant. Il y avait aussi trois enfants, où plutôt trois filles. Une semblait prise pas sa lecture, l'autre affichait un air d'indifférence, tandis que la troisième semblait vivre un combat intérieur. Puis finalement, la mère entra, elle donnait l'air d'être une zombie, cachée dans sa peine depuis trop longtemps, mais faisant de son mieux pour aider ses enfants qui ne souffrait pas de maladie. Alicia fut touchée par cette famille qui devait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle se dit que la vie ne devait pas y être facile, mais que tous devaient s'aimer profondément, malgré le fait qu'ils aient une sœur atteinte d'une maladie mentale.

Se sentant très indiscrète de les regarder autant, elle se tourna quelques secondes, mais d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle se retourna donc vers la porte et elle vit une femme froide et hautaine entrée dans la pièce. Alicia se figea, car cet air ressemblait tout à fait à celui que Narcissa affichait en tout temps. Elle se redressa et fut surprise de voir qu'une autre personne entra à la suite de la dame prétentieuse. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et à la stature élancée. Elle donnait à Alicia une forte impression de déjà vu, mais celle-ci n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où elle l'aurait aperçut.

La blonde remarqua qu'Alicia lui portait beaucoup d'attention et lorsqu'elle passa tout près elle lui siffla :

**-Non mais tu veux ma photo peut-être…**

Le ton avait été froid, à peur près à l'image du visage de sa mère. Alicia sourit, elle ne pouvait être qu'une élève de Serpentard. Il lui serait intéressant de savoir qui elle était, pour ainsi comprendre certaine chose par rapport à Drago. Elle pourrait lui être un atout majeur ou même une amie précieuse de même que la brune qui était maintenant à l'écart de sa petite sœur… Ne pouvant pas très bien continuer son monologue avec sa mère, Alicia décida de descendre à la cafétéria et de voir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à manger, car elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle voulait aussi trouver la gazette du sorcier pour y lire ce qui était survenu durant la nuit.

Alicia arriva donc dix minutes plus tard, dans une cafétéria vide. Personne ne semblait avoir faim sauf elle! Toutefois, elle oublia sa faim lorsqu'elle vit un exemplaire de la gazette qui traînait sur une table. Elle prit siège à la table et commença à lire. Alicia comprit bien vite pourquoi il y avait tant de monde à Ste-Mangouste aujourd'hui, car l'article disait :

_« Vous-savez-qui a frappez fort hier soir. Il a envoyé plus d'une vingtaine de mangemorts attaqué un petit village sorcier au nord de londres. Ce village abritait une population de 5 000 habitants. Un total de 500 personnes sont mortes et plus de 1000 personnes se retrouvent à Ste-Mangouste pour des blessures graves ou mineures. »_

L'article était gratifié d'une photo primeur prise sur les lieux lors de la recherche des blessés. Enfin, c'est ce que disait la phrase en dessous de l'image. Alicia remarqua, qu'en arrière fond, on pouvait voir la marque du mage noir. Elle eut presque envie de crier de dégoût, face à une horreur pareil. Elle était en rogne, car il n'en avait pas eut assez de faire un tour au ministère! Mais non, il lui fallait aussi tuer le plus de gens possible… Argh ! Alicia ne s'y ferait jamais, elle n'aimerait jamais trouver de telles nouvelles dans le journal. Ce n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs et elle s'en doutait. C'est pourquoi elle s'était fixé un but : devenir une sorcière brillante et puissante. Elle voulait à tout pris devenir Auror! Elle déposa la gazette tout en pensant qu'elle devait absolument devenir Auror, quand elle s'aperçut que la fille blonde était elle aussi descendu à la cafétéria. Alicia sans vraiment se poser de question, la regarda, lui sourit et lui dit :

**-Désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention à mon regard fixe…**

La blonde la regarda en se demandant franchement si Alicia venait de lui parler ou si elle venait de rêver à cette voix. Elle la regarde encore, puis finalement, elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui répondit :

**-D'accord j'accepte tes excuses malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas été en réel tort! Ah au fait, je me nomme Ellana et toi?**

**-Euh…**, fit Alicia lamentablement.

**-Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue?**

**-Non, je me demande simplement pourquoi tu oses me parler… Tu es bien à Serpentard non ?**

**-Oui effectivement, mais en quoi cela change-t-il quelques choses?** Enchaîna Ellana

**-Euh… Simplement parce que tu devrais me détester, car je suis à Gryffondor**, dit Alicia qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-**Oh ! Alors je vois… Tu penses comme ça toi?**

**-Eh bien non pas particulièrement, j'aime bien laisser une chance à tout le monde, mais et toi alors?** Répondit Alicia surprise.

Ellana esquissa un sourire chaleureux et sincère, ce qui finit par mettre Alicia dans un réel état de trouble. Ellana qui semblait en prendre plaisir répondit :

**-Moi aussi j'aime laisser une chance à tout le monde. Alors tu vas finir par me le dire ton nom?**

**-Je suis heureuse de voir que dans ta maison il n'y a pas seulement des êtres renfermés et froid… Ah oui désolée je m'appelle Alicia,** répondit la concernée avec un sourire franc.

**-Joli nom! Ah au fait, comme je suis curieuse, j'aimerais bien savoir comment cela se fait que ta mère, enfin je pense, soit dans la même chambre que ma grand-mère? **

**-C'est pas la faute de l'hôpital, mais bien celle de Voldemort qui a attaqué cette nuit. Les chambres sont toutes prises par des blessés mineurs ou majeurs, donc ils ont mit certains patients permanents dans des chambres communes. L'infirmière m'a dit cependant, que c'était temporaire et qu'après l'effervescence et les retrouvailles des chambres, les patients permanents retourneraient dans leurs chambres respectives.**

Alicia vit Ellana se tendre sous l'appellation de vous-savez-qui. Elle fut surprise de voir Ellana réagir ainsi. Elle qui devait en entendre parler partout! À la maison comme à Poudlard. Il est vrai que peut-être l'appelait-elle Seigneurs des ténèbres, après tout cela ne surprendrait pas Alicia. Sur ce elle ne put que penser :

_« Alors là Bravo Alicia! Toi qui veux laisser une chance à tout le monde, il ne t'en prend pas gros pour classer cette fille de futur mangemort alors que tu ne la connais même pas! Fait au moins quelques efforts! »_

Pendant qu'Alicia était perdue dans ses pensées, une autre jeune fille venait d'entrée dans la cafétéria et elle semblait vouloir venir à leur table. En fait, elle n'hésita pas longtemps et elle vint s'asseoir avec Ellana et Alicia. Pour toute présentation elle dit :

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Lyra et vous?**

Cette simple phrase ramena Alicia à la réalité et celle-ci répondit à la nouvelle :

**-Bonjour moi c'est Alicia et elle c'est Ellana.**

**-Que fais-tu ici à Ste-Mangouste?** Demanda Ellana qui n'avait pas ajouté quelques choses à la suite de ce qu'Alicia avait dit.

**-Je suis venu voir ma sœur Laura qui est souffrante et vous ?** répondit Lyra visiblement mal à l'aise de parler de sa petite sœur.

**-Moi, je suis venu voir ma grand-mère qui est dans un coma depuis bientôt 5 ans**, répondit stoïquement Ellana.

**-Cinq ans c'est beaucoup!** s'exclama Alicia, **moi c'est pour ma mère que je suis ici, **ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

Les réponses ne semblaient pas satisfaire Ellana. Une personne aussi curieuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

**-Elles sont ici pourquoi ?**

**-Oh euh… ma sœur… est disons… atteinte de folie…, **finit par dire Lyra dans un souffle.

**-Ma mère est ici depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard, elle est en profonde dépression**, dit Alicia sur un ton monocorde.

**-Ah bon, pourquoi ta sœur est-elle atteinte de folie?** Ellana était vraiment implacable. Elle avait une envie de tout savoir qui pouvait, parfois, être déstabilisante.

**-Tout simplement parce que lorsque ma mère était enceinte de Laura, elle fut attaquée par un Doloris de la part d'un mangemort**, répondit Lyra d'une toute petite voix. Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa famille et cela pouvait se sentir.

**-Oh c'est vraiment trop dommage, c'est pour ça que ta mère semble si coupable lorsqu'elle est en face de Laura. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta sœur,** dit Alicia d'une voix très attristée par la mauvaise chance qu'avait eut la famille de Lyra.

**-Je suis vraiment navrée de l'apprendre Lyra, si j'avais su, je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé. Dire que je dois les endurés tous les jours ces crétins de mangemorts!** Souffla Ellana visiblement troublée.

Cette dernière réplique fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Lyra et Alicia. Elles ne comprenaient pas très bien le sens de la dernière partie de la phrase. Alicia demanda donc, pour plus d'informations :

**-Euh… **Dit Ellana**, tu ne penses pas comme à peu près tous les Serpentards?**

**-Hum que veux-tu dire par-là?** Questionna Ellana en arquant un sourcil.

**-Eh bien, tu n'aspires pas à devenir mangemort et tu n'aimes pas les enseignements de Tu-sais-qui?** ajouta vivement Lyra, qui avait retrouvé sa langue.

Ellana les regarda toutes les deux une après l'autre et elle ne put retenir d'avantage son fou rire. Ce qui allégea l'atmosphère, car Lyra et Alicia commencèrent elles aussi à rire d'un rire libérateur. Lorsque le trio se fut calmé, Ellana reprit en disant :

**-Je sais que ça peut en surprendre plus d'un, mais je déteste le mage noir. Je méprise tous ses enseignements et toutes les choses qu'il peut bien faire des ses jours et de ses nuits. Je n'aime pas plus les mangemorts qui ne sont, soit dit en passant, que des pions dont il se sert impunément. Les mangemorts ne sont pas très intelligent et ils manquent atrocement de jugement et de courage, enfin c'est ce que je pense. J'ai très honte d'avoir à les côtoyer tous les jours, mais que voulez-vous, j'avais certaines aptitudes qui m'ont mené à Serpentard, que puis-je y faire?**

Suite à son monologue, Lyra et Alicia se jetèrent un regard. Lyra semblait croire au récit dont Ellana venait de leur faire part, mais pour Alicia c'était une tout autre histoire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais elle avait réellement peur de se faire duper. Alicia était une personne qui, de par sa nature, faisait facilement confiance aux gens, et dans ce cas si, elle se méfiait de la véracité des paroles d'Ellana. Quoique si cela devait être vrai, elle en serait très contente! Après un long moment de silence, qui commençait à être pesant, Alicia décida de prendre la parole de façon un peu trop solennelle :

**-Je veux bien te croire, mais disons qu'il y a certaines chose qui me font douter… Je vais te faire une sorte de confidence : J'ai peur que tu te joue de nous, et j'espère sincèrement me tromper, mais voilà il en reste que il y a un profond doute qui me fait me méfier de toi… J'aimerais que tu puisses nous prouvez que j'aie tort, mais je ne sais pas comment…**

**-J'approuve moi aussi les dires d'Alicia, car malgré le fait que je ne soit là que depuis quelques temps, et que je n'aie pas spécialement de préjugés sur les gens, il reste que tu es à Serpentard et que tu les vois tous les jours, ton histoire fait donc un peu bizarre!, **ajouta Lyra

**-Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça allait vous surprendre, mais bon, je comprends parfaitement vos doutes et vos questionnements. Ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est que vous êtes quand même prête à me laisser une chance! Je ne sais pas trop que faire pour vous prouver mon histoire, mais je peux au moins vous expliquer pourquoi je les déteste à ce point,** dit Ellana avec un fond de nostalgie dans la voix.

**-Ce sera avec plaisir que nous t'écouterons,** dirent simultanément Alicia et Lyra.

Toutes les trois se regardèrent et se sourirent. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer et l'histoire qu'Ellana allait leur compter serait certainement pleine de surprise. La concernée prit un grand bol d'air et débuta son récit tranquillement. Elle parlait d'un ton neutre qui ne laissait pas deviné ses sentiments, mais Alicia et Lyra pouvait bien sentir que le récit était difficile à raconter. Ellana leur révéla en fait pourquoi sa grand-mère était dans le coma. Suite à ce récit, plus personne n'osait bouger ni parler, toutes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Alicia se disait :

_« Dire que je doutais de ses dire… Honte à moi, je ne savais rien de sa vie! Sa grand-mère est dans le coma car elle s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts. Plus jamais je ne douterais d'elle, je lui en ferai le serment… En fait nous devrions toutes faire un serment, car même si je ne les connais pas énormément, elles me plaisent beaucoup et je crois qu'il serait intéressant de les revoir. Je leur proposerai à notre deuxième rencontre si jamais il y en a une! »_

Lyra, elle, pensait plutôt :

_« Alors-là, je trouve que je lui ressemble de plus en plus, ou du moins notre histoire. Ma sœur et sa grand-mère sont à Ste-Mangouste par la faute des mangemorts! De plus, sont histoire est si triste, je ne peux que lui faire confiance! Je lui laisse entièrement sa chance! »_

Le silence se prolongeait et à un moment il devint lourd, Alicia décida de le briser en relançant la conversation. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de choses joyeuses comme de choses tristes. Alicia leur raconta la déprime de sa mère et la mort de son père, Lyra leur raconta la vie de sa famille qui était très dure et Ellana leur confia son éternel combat contre la magie noire. Tout en parlant, chacune pouvait se rendre compte qu'elles avaient toutes les trois beaucoup de point et d'objectif en commun. Elles étaient très heureuses de s'être rencontrée et elles se l'étaient même avouées. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Lyra demanda :

**-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Est-ce qu'une fois à Poudlard on se parlera encore?**

La question troubla Elana et elle surprit Alicia. Cependant, cette dernière se reprit vite et répondit :

**-Eh bien, moi j'en serais ravie, mais je crois que cela sera très difficile pour Ellana. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas trop, mais puisqu'elle est à Serpentard, se sera mal vu qu'elle se tienne avec une Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle, mais on pourrait remédier à ça facilement!**

**-Il est vrai que ma maison n'apprécierait pas de me voir traînasser avec des gens des autres maisons, mais comme je l'ai dit souvent, je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. J'ai un certain penchant pour le non-respect des règles… Alors je serai très heureuse de vous voir et surtout de vous reparler!** Argumenta Ellana.

**-Je sens que cette année sera super!,** lança joyeusement Lyra.

C'est ainsi que les conversations repartirent de plus belle. Alicia trouvait tellement ses nouvelles amies intéressantes, qu'elle en avait oubliées l'heure. Toutefois, lorsqu'un petit temps d'arrêt arriva, elle demanda qu'elle heure il était et fut catastrophée d'apprendre qu'il était cinq heures trente. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au porte de la cafétéria d'où elle cria :

**-Je suis désolée, on se reparle promit!**

Sur ce, elle remonta à sa chambre, montant les marches quatre à quatre finissant sa course devant l'entrée de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle pris conscience que ce n'était pas Narcissa qui était venue la récupérer, elle pensa :

_« Ça y est je vais mourir! »_

Alicia entra timidement dans la pièce et fut accueillit par deux pairs d'yeux couleur acier. Elle déglutit difficilement et elle pâlit dangereusement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts froids de Lucius se refermer sur son poignet. Le temps d'une respiration et elle se trouvait dans le salon des Malefoy. Dès qu'il la lâcha, elle se retrouva ensevelie d'insulte. Il était très en colère et Alicia se doutait fort bien qu'elle y goûterait, comme il le lui disait si souvent. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quand la colère allait éclater totalement. Tandis qu'elle était terrorisée, Drago la regardait de son air hautain et Narcissa ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Tout allait se gâter, car si sa tante n'était pas là, Lucius allait en profiter… Justement, comme pour prouver ses pensées, le pire arriva. Lucius lui cria par la tête :

-**Non mais salle petite peste, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?**

Alicia n'eut d'autre choix que de lui répondre non, elle ne l'écoutait que très rarement, car il se répétait et elle ne voulait surtout pas subir un lavage de cerveau. Ce fut l'erreur de trop, car Lucius reprit de plus belle :

**-Non mais c'est quoi cette insolence! Quand tu es ici dans ma maison, sous mon toit, tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, car sinon gare à toi. De plus, maintenant que j'y pense, tu devrais te prendre une bonne punition pour avoir été aussi intolérable! **

**-Comme quel genre de punition,** demanda Alicia d'une voix encore plus détestable que celle de Lucius.

Dès qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots, elle avait su qu'elle avait été trop loin. Alicia posa son regard dans les yeux de Malefoy Senior, et elle comprit à qu'elle point elle allait souffrir. Lucius de son côté ne se fit pas prier deux fois, pour lui c'était l'occasion parfaite pour se défouler. Il lança un puissant :

-_**Endoloris!**_

Alicia qui ne s'attendait pas à un sort impardonnable, tomba par terre sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle tenta de résister le plus longtemps possible à la douleur aiguë qu'elle sentait dans son ventre, mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'hurler sa souffrance. En fait, dire qu'Alicia souffrait était un euphémisme, elle était plutôt en train que de faire moudre les entrailles! C'était une sensation qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et qui lui procurait une douleur indescriptible. De plus, Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter sont sort, ce qui était absurde, car il savait très bien qu'Alicia souffrait énormément. Alicia était maintenant rouler en boule sur le plancher du salon et elle criait toujours autant voir même plus. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni même ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir un sort aussi puissant. Elle avait tellement mal, que son corps lui apporta la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour elle : l'inconscience! Lorsqu'elle se fut évanouit, Lucius arrêta le sort et il demanda aux elfes de maison d'apporter Alicia dans sa chambre. Il ordonna aussi qu'elle soit privée de repas pendant un jour entier. Drago qui avait assisté à toute la scène n'en revenait pas. Sa petite cousine avait eut tellement l'air de souffrir, qu'il en avait pâlit. Il trouvait son père immonde et voir sans cœur d'avoir fait subir un telle sort à un enfant. Ayant pitié d'Alicia, il se dit qu'il irait lui-même lui porter à nourriture demain, mais pour le moment, il prit la sage décision de se faire tout petit.

Quand les elfes, qui avaient pris soin d'elle jusqu'à son réveil, furent partis, et qu'Alicia se retrouva enfin seule dans son lit, elle prit un papier et un crayon. Elle écrivit ceci :

_« Cher Remus,_

_Crois-tu être en mesure de faire quelques choses pour moi! Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule! Viens à ma rescousse je t'en pris! Je sais que tu ne veux pas mettre ma vie en danger, mais s'il te plait je te le demande sincèrement aide-moi!_

_Alicia Black _

_PS : Renvoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible. »_

Alicia relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de prendre son hibou et de la poster. Elle ne voulait pas trop paraître mal en point ou encore catastrophée, mais si on regardait la situation en face, elle était mal en point et catastrophée. Elle était tellement apeurée et sur ses gardes, qu'elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir de la nuit. Une chance pour elle, qu'elle avait certain livre à sa disposition! De plus, son hibou se pointa dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin. Alicia en fut très surprise, mais ne se posa pas trop de question. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et elle lut :

_« Ma chère Alicia,_

_Je me demande ce qui a bien pu t'arriver! Je sens que c'est plutôt grave, mais je finirai bien par savoir ce que c'est plus tard. Pour le moment, je m'occupe de te faire sortir de là. Prépare-toi, car demain je passe te chercher! _

_PS : Je viendrai avec quelqu'un »_

Alicia relut de cinq à six fois la lettre pour être sur qu'elle l'ait bien comprise. Elle était si heureuse que Remus vienne la chercher pour la sortir de son calvaire, mais elle se demandait bien avec qui il viendrait… Enfin, épuisée et totalement courbaturée, elle s'endormit la face contre son oreiller.


	2. Dur entraînement

Dure entraînement

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Alicia ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les chauds rayons du soleil lui parvenaient timidement par l'embrasure de ses rideaux. Après avoir paressé quelques minutes, elle daigna enfin se redresser. Ce seul mouvement lui rappela qu'elle avait mal partout et qu'en fin de compte, elle avait très mal dormit. Elle maudit Lucius pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir la vieille. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'avouer faible et peu apte à se défendre. Ce qui la rendait encore plus furieuse! Elle allait devoir remédier à ce problème et rapidement. Trouvant qu'elle perdait un peu trop de temps, elle se leva et mis le pied sur la lettre de Remus. Elle relut encore une fois la lettre, pour être certaine qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé à son contenu. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que la missive disait bien que son supplice prenait fin aujourd'hui, elle laissa échapper un petit cri joyeux. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle s'activa réellement. Elle ouvrit sa valise déposant à l'intérieur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son linge, ses bouquins, ses effets personnels en général étaient tous pliés et rangés dans sa valise. Elle s'assit sur son lit, portant le regard sur sa chambre, tout en se remémorant le contenu de la lettre. Celle-ci ne donnait pas d'heure de rendez-vous, ce qui lui laissait deviner que Remus avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir venir la récupérer. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rappela que Remus avait écrit qu'il viendrait avec quelqu'un, mais qui pouvait bien être ce quelqu'un ! Il n'y avait pas plus énigmatique que Remus. Alicia posa plein d'hypothèse comme quoi son parrain viendrait accompagner par un membre de l'ordre du phénix, ou encore qu'il serait en compagnie de Dumbledore lui-même, pour que celui-ci fasse la morale à cet enfant capricieux de Lucius! Perdu dans ses spéculations, Alicia ne vit pas l'heure passée. C'est ainsi que la journée se déroula et que l'heure du souper sonna. Les Malfoy étaient tous en bas, prenant un bon repas, et elle, puisqu'elle avait été privée de nourriture, elle tapissait dans sa chambre. Cependant, aux alentours de 6 heures trente, Alicia crut entendre un bruit de transplanage, puis, suite à se pop sonore caractéristique, elle entendit des cris perçant. Elle pu même saisir le gros de la conversation :

**-Non mais c'est quoi votre problème de déranger les gens civilisés durant leur repas!** s'écria Lucius.

**-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai reçut l'ordre de Dumbledore lui-même de venir chercher Alicia,** répondit calmement Remus.

Il y eut un silence, enfin c'est ce que pensait Alicia, car elle n'entendait plus aucun son. Elle devina qu'il devait y avoir un duel de regard, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la personne accompagnatrice était plus qu'imprévu. Dès que tout les Malfoy se rendirent compte de qui il était, le silence tomba une fois de plus comme la mort, car derrière Remus se cachait un beau jeune homme, qui n'était en fait que le Sauveur du monde sorcier! Alicia, qui dans sa chambre ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'un silence si long, se demandait bien ce qui se passait, quand elle entendit Drago hurler :

**-Quoi ! Toi dans ma maison! Sort d'ici tu pourries l'air Potter!**

**-Je suis désolé mon cher Drago de te pourrir ton existence, mais moi je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire jasette avec toi, mais bien pour venir chercher mon amie, **répliqua impatiemment Harry.

**-Allons du calme les enfants,** dit Remus de son ton monocorde, **nous ne resterons pas longtemps de toute manière. **

**-Oui faites vite, vous nous déranger! **répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

**-Où est-elle ?** S'enquit Harry.

**-Au premier, dans sa chambre,** répondit Narcissa plus tranquillement que les deux autres.

Alicia qui avait suivit tout l'échange de sa chambre, se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas crier et sauter de joie! Déjà le fait de savoir que Remus était venu la chercher la rendait heureuse, mais là de savoir qu'en plus de son parrain elle allait avoir Harry avec elle, c'était le comble! Toutefois, elle prit de grandes inspirations et elle se força à se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put entendre Harry tourner la poigner de la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle fut surprise de voir que Lucius avait mit un sort de verrouillage sur la porte pour être certain qu'elle ne sorte pas en pleine nuit. C'était décourageant de savoir qu'on l'avait enfermé et qu'on lui faisait si peu confiance dans cette famille qui était maintenant le sienne, à son grand désarroi. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car Remus avait fait lever le sort et qu'Harry entrait en trombe dans sa chambre. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

**-Tu es encore vivante! C'est un vrai miracle en sachant avec qui tu vis! **

Alicia ne pu s'empêcher de rire de tout son soul! Harry avait toujours eut le don de la remettre de bonne humeur. Malgré le fait qu'il est eut une enfance aussi peu reluisante que celle d'Alicia, il était un jeune homme pétillant de vie et qui ne manquait aucune occasion de la faire rire. Le rire d'Alicia agit sur les deux hommes comme un détonateur, car ils se mirent à rire eux aussi avec beaucoup d'entrain. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les trois calmés, Alicia demanda à Harry de la lâcher et elle se dirigea vers Remus. Elle se calla dans les bras ouverts de celui-ci en lui disant :

**-Comme je suis heureuse de te voir Parrain, tu n'as pas idée comme ta surprise m'a fait plaisir aussi! **

**-Je me doutais bien ma puce que voir Harry te ferait du bien. C'est pourquoi je l'ai amené,** déclara Remus d'une voix pleine d'affection,** mais maintenant plus question de perdre notre temps ici! Allez venez.**

Remus sourit, pris les effets d'Alicia et se dirigea vers le salon. Les deux adolescents le suivirent en affichant eux aussi un sourire enchanté. Dès qu'ils furent dans le salon, Lucius vint à leur rencontre tout en leur proférant un simple:

**-Je vois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, j'en suis heureux pour vous. Toutefois, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, nous aimerions nous retrouvez en famille si c'est possible.**

Avant même qu'Alicia ou encore Harry n'aient pu répondre, Remus dit :

**-Nous partions justement, Au revoir et à la prochaine! **

Et sur ce, ils transplanèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd. Remus lâcha la main d'Alicia ainsi que celle d'Harry. Il se tourna vers eux et les regarda avec tendresse. Puis, sans dire un mot, il s'assit dans un fauteuil, leur indiquant qu'il pouvait faire la même chose. Harry ne se fit pas prier et prit siège dans un futon non loin. Alicia, quant à elle, prit place sur le sofa en cuir noir face à la cheminée. Elle s'assit tranquillement faisait ainsi face au foyer, elle n'avait pas la force de les regarder, car elle savait très bien que ça allait être l'interrogatoire. Comme pour prouver ses pensées, Harry lui demanda :

**-Alors Alicia, que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu écrives à Remus d'une manière si catastrophée.**

**-Euh… Je n'étais tout de même pas si catastrophée, n'est-ce pas Remus?** Questionna anxieusement Alicia.

**-Eh bien pour tout te dire, j'ai eut assez peur pour toi cette nuit, ta lettre n'avait rien de très encourageant!** répondit doucement Remus.

**-En fait, ce que veux te dire Remus, c'est qu'il c'est fait énormément de soucis pour toi et qu'il faisait les cents pas pour s'empêcher d'aller te chercher en pleine nuit!** s'exclama Harry.

-**Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là Harry?** interrogèrent Alicia et Remus simultanément.

**-Ok bon peut-être un peu mains quand même, nous étions inquiets!** Se ravisa Harry.

**-Il est vrai qu'on était inquiets, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ça l'important. Alicia semble bien aller, c'est ce qui compte, mais je ne peux me retenir de me demander ce qui c'est bien passé… **informa Remus.

**-Oui moi aussi je me demande bien ce qui c'est passé, tu veux bien nous raconter Alicia?** ajouta Harry

Alicia se tourna vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire. Pendant qu'elle les regardait, elle tentait de retrouver courage en elle, car mine de rien, c'était assez difficile pour elle d'avouer qu'elle s'était prit un Doloris en pleine poire sans avoir put se défendre. Elle avait honte de sa faiblesse honte du fait qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire pour se protéger. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry et Remus. C'est pourquoi elle leur raconta du tout au tout :

**-Tout d'abord, je dois vous remettre en contexte, c'était le jour de ma visite à Ste-Mangouste. Tout allait bien malgré le changement de chambre et l'attaque de Voldemort la veille. Ma mère paraissait sereine, mais d'après l'infirmière, elle** _« ne semble plus avoir conscience que le monde réel existe ». _**J'étais un peu déprimée et attristée de cette nouvelle, car même si ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne réagit plus, c'est toujours dur d'apprendre qu'elle part de plus en plus. En plus ce n'était déjà pas la forme avec la mort de papa, mais bon ceci est une autre histoire… L'après-midi c'est bien déroulé, car par un heureux hasard, j'ai fait la rencontre de deux filles vraiment sympathiques qui vont à Poudlard. Cette rencontre a mis un baume sur mes plaies, mais elles étaient tellement intéressantes que j'en ai oubliée l'heure. J'étais donc en retard au rendez-vous que Narcissa m'avait donné, mais pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'avais pas fait attendre Narcissa, mais Lucius. Je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas content mais alors là pas du tout! Il me ramena au manoir Malefoy et il me fit la morale. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, car c'est toujours ce que je fais, mais là j'ai manqué de chance, il s'en ait rendu compte. Il était encore plus furieux! C'est là qu'il a complètement perdu la tête. Il a lancé contre moi un doloris puissant. Moi qui ne m'attendais pas à ça, je l'ai prit en pleine poitrine et je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas très agréable. De plus, pour ajouter à ma grande chance, il me la fait subir très longtemps, si longtemps que j'en ai perdu connaissance… Bon d'accord je ne sais pas exactement le temps que le sort a duré, mais je vous assure que pour moi il a au moins durée une bonne quinzaine de minute! Pourtant, le pire dans tout ça je ne crois pas que ce soit la douleur ressentie, mais plutôt la honte que j'ai eut car, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, Drago a assisté à toute la scène… Eh voilà ma mésaventure, j'espère que vous comprenez mieux ma lettre.**

Aussitôt qu'Alicia eut terminée son récit, elle inspira un bon coup. Elle était contente d'avoir réussit à se confier sans trop de mal, mais maintenant, elle craignait la réaction d'Harry et Remus. Alicia, qui avait gardée les yeux baissés tout au long de son monologue, daigna enfin les relever. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Harry la regardait avec un regard intense presque dément. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. Il semblait prêt à exploser d'ici une minute ou deux. Remus de son côté, avait de grands yeux ronds, il avait l'air totalement sortit d'un film d'horreur à la moldu! Il en faisait un peu peur. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence, ce qui mettait Alicia mal à l'aise, car en plus de leur mutisme, il avait des airs ébahit et ils étaient complètement figés. Puis, Harry ouvrit la bouche en jetant d'une voix glaciale :

**- Ah je vais le faire souffrir ce sale mangemort! Je t'en fais la promesse Alicia, je te vengerai, toi ainsi que tous ceux qui ont souffert de sa main.**

**- Voyons Harry, ne dis pas de telles choses, ça sert à rien, c'est du passé! Je vais m'en remettre, concentre toi plutôt sur Voldemort, lui il mérite ta haine, pas Lucius, **rétorqua Alicia.

**- Je ne peux quand même pas laisser passer ça! Alicia, il t'a torturé! C'est impardonnable! En plus, tu vas devoir le revoir toutes l'été prochain et durant tes vacances de Noël en plus! Il faut qu'il apprenne à ne plus recommencer!** Vociféra Harry, hors de lui.

**- Calme-toi, Harry, il ne sert à rien d'être autant en colère. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on règlera le problème…**

Cette phrase n'avait été dite par aucun des occupants de la salle. En fait, elle venait du nouveau venu, qui n'était nul autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Lorsque la petite assemblée se tourna d'un bloc vers le directeur de Poudlard, le silence tomba et l'ambiance de la salle changea du tout au tout. Plutôt que d'être tendu et colérique, elle se métamorphosa en une ambiance plus sereine et calme, voir même plus attentive. Harry, qui était le plus révolté, se rasséréna et posa un regard moins meurtrier sur Albus tout en lui demandant :

**-Vous avez une idée derrière la tête n'est-ce pas? **

**-Peut-être, cela dépendra de vous, mais tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est que vous vous repreniez et que vous ailliez une bonne nuit de sommeil, **répondit le grand mage.

Alicia n'avait pas tellement bien comprit le message, mais ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, c'est que ce ne serait pas se soir qu'elle allait pouvoir lui demander de l'aider à mieux se défendre, car déjà il partait. Décidément, elle qui croyait que son parrain était la plus énigmatique des personnes qu'elle connaissait, elle s'était trompée royalement! Quand Dumbledore fut sortit de la pièce, Remus se leva à son tour et dit :

**-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dans vos chambres respectives,** il se dirigea vers la porte et une fois dans l'encadrement il ajouta en faisant un clin d'œil complice, **croyez-moi, la nuit porte conseil…**

Alors-là, Alicia n'y comprenait absolument rien. Elle regardait Harry avec des yeux qui demandait : _« Tu as comprit quelques choses toi à ce charabia? ». _Ce par quoi Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Les deux adolescents se retrouvant seul dans le salon, n'eurent d'autres choix que de monter dans leur chambre pour prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur chambre prédestinée. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure, Alicia cogna doucement à la porte d'Harry et attendit que celui-ci lui permette d'entrer. L'attente ne se fit pas trop longue et lorsque Harry se présenta devant Alicia, il n'avait que pour simple habillement : ses boxers rouge et or. Alicia rougit légèrement, car il fallait se l'avouer, Harry était un charmant jeune homme. Au moment où Harry prit conscience de qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et de la tenue qu'il portait, il devint rouge et tout en faisant signe à Alicia d'entrer, enfila son bas de pyjama. Lorsqu'il eut vêtit son pyjama, il questionna Alicia du regard. Celle-ci visiblement embarrassée lui répondit :

**-Désolée de te déranger, mais je n'avais pas très envie de dormir seule se soir…D'autant plus que j'ai pas mal de chose à te raconter et toi aussi je crois. Alors tu me permets d'accaparer ta chambre pour la nuit?**

**-Comment je pourrais te refuser ça! Alicia, tu devrais avoir honte de me le demander!**

**-Je sais, mais que veux-tu, moi on m'a bien éduquée!**

Ils s'observèrent un court instant, et tous deux furent prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il est vrai que la question d'Alicia avait été idiote, car Harry était, pour elle, son frère depuis six ans. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Dès le début Alicia et lui s'était bien entendu. Il en était découlé depuis, une amitié si forte qu'elle résisterait tout, même au baiser du détraqueur. Alicia prit donc place sur le lit d'Harry et celui-ci en fit de même. Elle ne savait pas très bien par où commencer son récit. Elle voulait lui parler des ses nouvelles amies, qui joueraient certainement un rôle important durant l'année scolaire. Elle voulait aussi savoir comment il allait suite à la mort de Sirius… Toutes ses questions étaient dans sa tête depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas comment les poser. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le court de ses pensées et le silence, en lui demandant :

**-Comment tu te sens Alicia?**

**-Euh… Comment ça comment je me sens?**

Alicia le regarda incrédule, elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien interprétée la question. En fait, elle ne savait pas du tout où voulait en venir Harry. Quand il le voulait, Harry pouvait être très mystérieux et difficile à saisir. Ce dernier, ayant compris qu'Alicia baignait dans l'incompréhension totale, lui vint en aide en ajoutant :

**-Oui comment tu te sens par rapport à la mort de ton père…**

**-Oh ça! Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…**

**-J'en crois pas mes oreilles, tu ne veux rien me dire alors que je suis ton meilleur ami! Si tu ne me le dis pas à qui te confieras-tu?**

**-Je sais, pardonne-moi Harry, mais tu le sais bien que je déteste parler de mes émotions. D'accord ça n'excuse pas tout, mais quand même c'est dur pour moi.**

**-Alors si tu veux, je commencerai.**

**-Oui j'aimerais bien. D'autant plus que moi aussi je voulais te demander cette question.**

Harry la regarda et Alicia ne put que lui faire un pâle sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Il prit une grande respiration et entama :

**-Alors voilà : Pour ma part, lorsque je l'ai vu passer au travers du rideau noir, j'étais sur qu'il allait se relevé et qu'il reviendrait donner une racler à cette satanée de Bellatrix. Pourtant, les secondes passaient, ainsi que les minutes, et il ne se relevait pas. Lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, je me serais jeté, à mon tour, au travers du rideau. Je me sentais démoli à l'intérieur de moi, comme s'il me manquait une partie de mon être. Tu vois, pour moi Sirius était la seule personne qui pouvait me sortir de mon calvaire. C'était le seul à avoir un petit lien avec mon père et ma mère. Bien sûr il reste Remus que j'adore, mais se ne sera pas pareille, j'aurais voulu avoir les deux quoi! En plus, j'avais des plans, j'aurais voulu aller vivre avec lui et vivre pleins de nouvelles expériences en sa compagnie! Je sais que c'est ton père, mais pour moi c'était le mien. Je sais je suis égoïste, mais bon que veux-tu je ne suis pas parfait…**

Harry s'arrêta de parler, car il sentait monté la colère en lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de défendre Sirius. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Harry qui avait été emporté dans son récit, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait baissé les yeux et qu'il pleurait en silence. Il leva une main qu'il porta à ses joues, mais il fut arrêté par une autre main qui n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'Alicia. Elle s'était rapprochée silencieusement et elle s'apprêtait à sécher les larmes d'Harry, ce qu'elle fit avec douceur. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et elle lui dit :

**-Pour moi ce fut la même chose, j'ai pleuré sa mort pendant des jours et des jours entier. En fait, j'avais perdu le sourire, mais lorsque je t'ai vu, tu m'as fait rire et tu as vraiment mis un baume sur mes plaies. Bref, en plus de la tristesse que j'éprouvais, il y avait aussi le sentiment de la culpabilité, et je sais que pour toi c'est pareille, car je te connais Harry Potter, alors j'ai mal dormit, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, je me suis maudit pour avoir causé la mort de mon père. Tous ses sentiments je les ressens encore, mais dès que je suis avec toi, ils me semblent moins forts, moins durs à supporter…**

Alicia se tut, car elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'était plus capable de dire quoi que se soit. Elle ne pouvait pus s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses larmes qu'elle avait retenu lors de sa torture et par la suite. Elle n'était pas tr;s chaude à l'idée de laisser transparaître ses émotions de la sorte, mais elle se dit que ce n'était qu'Harry après tout, son frère, son ami. À sa plus grande surprise, Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

**-On restera ensemble et nous resterons forts face à tous les dangers. Nous apprendrons ensemble à nous défendre contre les forces des ténèbres et quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble.**

Sur ce, Alicia sécha ses larmes, se redressa et se fit une légère entaille dans la main. Elle recueillit son sang et en fit de même avec celui d'Harry. Elle mélangea les deux sangs tout en proférant la formule de promesse éternelle. C'était un sort qu'elle avait lu dans son livre : _La magie des sangs. _Une livre qu'elle avait trouvé particulièrement intéressant. Si elle n'avait pas aussi bien connu Harry, elle n'aurait rien fait, mais puisque c'était lui et qu'elle le connaissait assez bien, elle s'était permit d'utiliser un tel sort, car elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle pu y lire qu'il avait très bien comprit ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'il était en accord avec son idée. Alicia lui sourit et lui demanda :

**-Tout à l'heure, tu as interrogé Dumbledore par rapport à un moyen de régler notre problème n'est-ce pas?**

**-Oui effectivement, et il m'a répondu que cela dépendrais de nous.**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Alors voilà ce que je propose : Mon but moi c'est de devenir plus puissante avant le début de l'année, car je trouve que je manque de pratique et que mes talents en duel et en défense contre les « vraies » forces du mal manque de pratique.**

**-C'est un fait, mais tu penses à quoi exactement?**

**-Argh… Ce que tu peux être lent quelques fois Harry, s'en est presque décourageant. Je pensais proposer à Dumbledore un entraînement intensif d'ici au début de l'année. Et puis, plus j'y pense plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, car nous avons un bon personnel sous la main, grâce au directeur. **

**-Hum, je vois! Un entraînement, mais dans quel discipline?**

**-Ça, ce n'est plus de notre ressort, car Dumbledore, quoique très évasif, n'a laisser entendre que cela dépendrait de nous pour trouver une solution, pas comment on devait l'exercer. Ce qui veut dire, que Dumbledore savait très bien que nous aurions une idée de ce genre et qu'il a déjà le reste du plan prêt dans sa tête. Du moins c'est ce que je pense.**

**-Je t'ai rarement vu te tromper Alicia, alors je te fais confiance.**

**-Donc demain on attaque le plan! **

Alicia et Harry partirent d'un grand rire, il commençait à se faire tard et il avait grand besoin de se changer les idées, c'est pourquoi Alicia demanda à Harry des anecdotes de sa première semaine de vacances. Celui-ci lui raconta du tout au tout, n'oubliant aucune mésaventure en rapport avec les Dursley. Alicia rigola beaucoup, car les histoires qu'Harry lui décrivait étaient trop tordantes. Son ami la questionna plutôt sur ses nouvelles amies et Alicia se fit un plaisir de lui en parler. Il fut enchanté de voir qu'elle les trouvait fascinantes et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec elles. Toutefois, il ne pu réprimer un :

**-Et de quelles maisons sont-elles?**

Petit silence embarrassé de la part d'Alicia qui lui sourit et lui dit :

**- Jure-moi Harry que tu ne t'énerveras pas**

**-Et pourquoi je le ferais?**

**-Car tu risques de ne pas être content…**

**-Dis toujours!**

**-Eh bien, Lyra est en quatrième année à Poufsouffle.**

**-Jusque –là pas de quoi s'en faire**

**-Ellana par contre est en cinquième année … à … Serpentard…**

Harry darda sur elle un regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa meilleure amie jacasse avec des Serpentards. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne réussit qu'à dire d'un ton froid :

**-Tu t'es laissé prendre au piège si facilement! Alicia, les Serpentard sont fourbes et ils sont tous des futurs mangemorts. Comment as-tu pu te faire prendre de la sorte. Que t'a-t-elle dit pour que tu lui parle autant?**

**-Harry tu m'avais juré de ne pas t'énerver et c'est justement ce que tu fais! Tu ne m'as même pas laissée le temps de t'expliquer.**

Se rendant compte de sa bévue et du ton dure qu'avait prit Alicia, il toussota visiblement mal à l'aire et ajouta faiblement :

**-Tu as raison Alicia, pardonne-moi.**

**-Ça va, mais j'aimerais bien qu'à l'avenir tu me laisses parler!** lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-D'accord, mais là explique moi pourquoi tu fais confiance à Elana, parce que là moi je suis complètement dans le brouillard!**

**-Tout simplement, car elle nous a certifié et avec preuve, qu'elle détestait tous les mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort. Suite à son histoire, dont elle c'est servit pour nous prouver sa véracité, je ne peux plus douter d'elle. J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant, crois-moi elle est très sympathique.**

**-Je veux bien mais à une seule condition : C'est quoi l'histoire qu'elle vous a relaté?**

Alicia se mit donc à lui raconter l'histoire de la grand-mère d'Elana, tout en lui précisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur mentir, car Alicia avait vu sa grand-mère et qu'elle lui avait demandé de jurer solennellement. Harry ouvrit des grands yeux, il était maintenant lui aussi prêt à lui laisser une chance, mais il prévint Alicia en lui révélant :

**-Je veux bien lui laisser une chance, mais si elle nous trahis, elle n'y verra que du feu!**

**-C'est bon je prends le pari,** lança Alicia.

Il y eut un moment de silence agréable où tous les deux ils se couchèrent sur le lit où chacun laissa échapper un bâillement sonore. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent tout en disant de concert:

**-Faudrait dormir non ?**

Il n'y eut aucune protestation de la part des deux adolescents, ce qui les firent éteindre la lumière et tomber tous les deux dans les bras de morphée. L'un rêvant de se venger en éradiquant la menace de magie noire, l'autre de son futur entretien du lendemain avec Dumbledore.

Le matin arriva trop tôt pour nos deux amis, car pour eux, la nuit avait été longue. Harry ouvrit les yeux et lut sur son horloge, qu'il était 8 heures du matin. Il émit un grognement réprobateur et tenta de se rendormir, mais le soleil pointait trop fort dans la chambre. Il soupira doucement, car il ne voulait pas réveiller Alicia qui semblait dormir comme un ange. Harry s'efforça donc de sortir du lit le plus tranquillement possible. Ce fut un échec lamentable, car dès qu'il posa la main sur la poigne de la chambre, il entendit :

**-Où tu vas comme ça Harry?**

**-Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps.**

**-Assez longtemps!**

**-T'aurais pu me le dire…**

**-Désolée mais je trouvais ça plutôt drôle de te voir faire tout plein d'acrobatie pour ne pas me réveiller!**

Harry posa un regard amusé sur Alicia. Celle-ci rit aux éclats, mais son rire se perdit dans un bruit étouffé, car elle venait de se prendre une taie d'oreiller en plein visage! Elle se releva d'un bond et prit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et elle le lui lança pour se venger. Il s'avéra que l'objet qu'elle lui avait tiré n'était qu'un simple morceau de vêtement. Alicia rit de plus belle en se rendant compte de sa piètre performance. Harry n'y tenant plus, imita son amie. C'est dans un brouhaha de rire et d'amusement qu'ils descendirent à la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Remus les regarda avec un œil interrogateur. Alicia et Harry dire à l'unisson :

**-Remus tu es déjà debout?**

**-Avec tout ce boucan, si je ne l'étais pas, je le serais maintenant !**

Le ton de la rigolade était relancé. Alicia se sentait vraiment heureuse, c'était peut-être du au fait qu'elle riait de bon cœur avec son meilleur ami et son parrain qu'elle chérissait énormément. À partir du moment où ils se calmèrent, ils se préparèrent leur déjeuner tout en continuant à se raconter beaucoup de plaisanteries. Aussitôt qu'Alicia et Harry eurent terminé, ils se levèrent et Alicia demanda:

**-Remus, où sont les quartiers de Dumbledore?**

**-Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, c'est en haut, première porte à gauche. **

**-Merci**

**-Au fait, bonne chance!**

Bonne chance, mais pourquoi, Alicia ne comprenait pas tout à fait le sens de la dernière phrase de Remus. Elle sourit, car son parrain la laissait toujours pantoise et il s'arrangeait à tous les coups pour être flegmatique. Pourtant, Alicia aurait juré qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle et Harry allaient demander à Albus. C'est était presque décourageant, pas moyen d'avoir de secret avec lui. Alicia qui réfléchissait encore, ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient déjà rendus et qu'Harry venait de cogner trois petits coups à la porte. Une voix complaisante leur parvint, elle leur demandait d'entrer, ils s'exécutèrent s'en se faire prier. La pièce qu'avait choisit le directeur pour établir son bureau était belle et franchement accueillante. Harry entra le premier suivit d'Alicia qui referma la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le bureau, Dumbledore les regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il donnait même l'impression de les attendre depuis un bon moment déjà. Alicia ouvrit la bouche pour lui présenter leur projet, mais elle se fit devancée par le directeur qui leur demandait :

**-Un bonbon au citron?**

**-Hum, non pas maintenant merci professeur, **répondirent en chœur Harry et Alicia.

La jolie brune posa un regard interrogateur sur le directeur, et elle se lança en lui révélant :

**-Professeur, nous avons trouvé un moyen pour régler notre problème.**

**-Ah oui, et lequel**, répondit le concerné d'une voix flegmatique

**-Nous aimerions avoir un entraînement intensif jusqu'au début des classes. **

**-Je vois, c'est une très bonne idée, j'ai même déjà votre horaire.**

**-QUOI!** S'exclamèrent Harry et Alicia simultanément.

**-Eh oui, le vieux que je suis avait déjà tout pensé à cela, mais je voulais voir si vous alliez trouver une solution de par vous-même, et je vois que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé… Enfin, vous aurez des cours ensemble et d'autres où vous serez seuls. Vous étudierez la métamorphose, les défenses contres les forces du mal, les duels, l'occlumancie, ainsi que les sortilèges et enchantements.**

**-C'est un bel horaire tout ça mais qui seront nos professeur? **Questionna Harry.

**-Pour la métamorphose, le professeur Minerva MacGonagall, pour les défenses contre les forces du mal, M. Remus Lupin s'en chargera avec joie, pour les duels, Severus Rogue a été assez clément pour accepter. Pour terminer, j'occuperai moi-même le poste de professeur d'occlumancie ainsi que celui de sortilèges et enchantements. **

Alicia et Harry se jetèrent un regard atrophié, ils allaient devoir faire des cours de duel avec Rogue. Quelle horreur! Harry était le souffre douleur de Rogue et Alicia suivait de près. Dire que c'était lui qui allait leur enseigner la matière la plus importante! Cependant, Alicia ne voulait pas que l'entraînement soit ruiné par le maître des potions. Elle s'enquit donc :

**-Professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerais bien savoir quel cours on partagera et lesquels on fera en solo.**

**-C'est simple, pour celui avec Remus, Minerva et Severus, vous serez tous les deux. Pour les sortilèges et enchantements, vous serez aussi à deux, mais pour l'occlumancie, je préfèrerais que vous soyez seuls… Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'espère?**

**-Non, non pas du tout**, assura Alicia

**-On commence quand? **demanda précipitamment Harry

**-Aujourd'hui, en fait, dès maintenant! Remus vous attends dans la salle à côté de mon bureau.**

**-Chouette on commence par défenses contre les forces du mal!** s'exclama Harry.

**-Oui effectivement Harry. Vous avez trois heures avec lui, ensuite trois heures avec MacGonagall, pour finir avec trois heures de duel. Demain on travaillera l'occlumancie et les sortilèges. **

**-Professeur, comment on fera pour avoir autant de cours dans une même journée? **Sollicita Alicia

**-Avec un retourneur de temps bien sûr, **répondit négligemment Dumbledore

**-Ah comme Hermione en troisième année!**

**-Exactement Harry.**

**-Professeur, si nous trouvons que nous ne pratiquons pas assez, pourra-t-on vous demander d'augmenter les heures de travaux?** Revendiqua Alicia

**-Hum, on verra, mais croyez-moi, vous serez fatigués! **leur assura le directeur d'une voix amusée.

Albus se leva et donna le retourneur de temps à Alicia tout en leur recommandant de faire bien attention à ce que personne ne les voie lorsqu'ils l'utiliseraient. Harry apaisa les craintes de Dumbledore en lui promettant qu'ils seraient prudents. Suite à leur entretien, ils se dirigèrent droit vers la salle que Dumbledore leur avait mentionnée. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent accueillit par un Remus calme et souriant. Celui-ci leur désigna leur place de travail tout en révélant :

**-Alors je vois que vous avez un une brillante idée, quoique je n'en aie vraiment jamais douté. En fait, je suis toujours étonnée de voir, ma chère Alicia, que tu arrives toujours aux mêmes conclusions que notre vénéré Albus. Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour placoter, mais bien pour vous former à l'art de la défense contre les forces du mal. **

**-Remus, on va apprendre quels sorts, je veux dire, on va aller jusqu'où dans le degré de difficulté? **Questionna Alicia

**- Pour commencer, on va renforcer les sorts que vous connaissez déjà, et ensuite, nous passerons aux sortilèges plus poussés. Je ne vous les citerai pas pour le moment, car j'aimerais vous garder une petite surprise.**

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, car le programme leur semblait fort intéressant. Ils commencèrent donc par les sorts simples qu'ils avaient vus depuis le début de leurs enseignements à Poudlard. Ils démontrèrent à Remus leur talent et leur niveau. Harry était vraiment puissant et Alicia ne se débrouillait pas mal, sans pour autant être à égalité avec la puissance d'Harry. Son parrain ne s'inquiétait pas de cette différence de niveau, car il savait qu'Harry avait eut certain cours particuliers durant sa troisième année. Durant les trois heures qu'ils eurent en compagnie de Remus, ils travaillèrent les sorts tels que « Expelliarmus », « Protego » et « Stupéfix ». Remus savait parfaitement qu'ils connaissaient déjà ses sorts, mais il voulait qu'il les contrôle à la perfection pour enchaîner avec des sorts plus complexes. Il fut heureux de voir que c'était le cas. Trois heures plus tard, la fin du cours sonna lorsque Remus leur dit :

**-Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien travaillé, malgré la simplicité des sorts. Je vous félicite, et je vous promets que le prochain cours sera disons, plus fascinant! Sur ce, au revoir et bon prochain cours.**

**-Merci Remus**, lancèrent les deux jeunes joyeusement.

Au moment où la porte se fut enclenchée derrière eux, ils se cachèrent dans un recoin de la maison, et Alicia passa la corde du retourneur de temps au cou d'Harry. Elle lui fit faire trois tours, et avant de sortir de leur cachette, ils attendirent de voir Harry et Alicia du passé entrer dans la pièce ou les attendait Remus. Lorsqu'ils furent certains que personne ne les verrait, ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent au salon. Ils furent surpris de découvrir que MacGonagall semblait les attendre. Elle darda sur eux un regard sévère tout en leur disant :

**-Vous avez quelques temps de retard, cela passera pour cette fois, mais tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois.**

Harry et Alicia se regardèrent, décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. Ils sourirent et prirent une place sur le divan. Minerva, qui les observait toujours, débita, une fois qu'ils furent assis confortablement :

**-Alors dans les cours que vous suivrez avec moi cet été, vous apprendrez à mieux maîtriser la discipline qu'est la métamorphose. De plus, si je juge que votre niveau est assez respectable, je vous donnerai quelques indications pour devenir Animagus. **

Alicia ouvrit de grands yeux et Harry en fit de même. Ils avaient toujours rêvé de devenir Animagi, et là la chance leur souriait, il allait pouvoir en devenir! Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, ou plutôt ils savaient maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir donner tout ce qu'ils avaient en métamorphose pour avoir le loisir de devenir Animagi. Alicia se retenait de ne pas sauter sur place de bonheur, et elle se doutait que s'était la même chose pour Harry. Cependant, MacGonagall, ne les laissa pas se prélasser dans leurs rêveries bien longtemps. De plus, elle leur demanda des choses complexe dès le départ, Il devait pour premier exercice changer un livre en une grenouille. Alicia y parvint en moins d'une heure et demie, mais pour Harry se fut une autre histoire, il n'était pas le meilleur en métamorphose, mais il se dit qu'Alicia l'aiderait bien à comprendre. Ils travaillèrent fort et les trois heures passèrent en un clin d'œil. Ce fut même Mcgonagall qui les avertit que le cours était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient disposés. Harry qui avait légèrement faim ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il sortit immédiatement suivit d'Alicia. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre une pause et un dîner. Alicia remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine ce qui lui permit de dire :

**-Harry, il va falloir qu'on se pratique énormément, je ne parle pas simplement d'ici, mais à l'école aussi. On ne doit pas perdre ce que nous allons apprendre. Nous devons toujours augmenter notre puissance.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Commençons ce soir, mais je t'avertis d'avance, il faudra que tu m'aide en métamorphose, car je crois avoir louper quelques choses…**

Sur ce ils se turent, car Severus Rogue venait de faire son apparition. L'ambiance amicale qui régnait tomba comme une roche. Un sentiment de haine partager s'éleva dans la pièce. Harry se raidit et Alicia tenta de regarder ailleurs l'air de rien. Severus, quant à lui, semblait être en pleine possession de ses moyens, ce qui n'aidait en rien. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, ce qui ajoutait au sentiment de haine, car Harry et Alicia avait réellement envie de se parler… Enfin, Severus daigna dire quelques choses. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'un ton froid et encore plus sévère que Mcgonagall :

**-Venez avec moi M. Potter et Miss Black.**

**-Et le dîner alors?** demanda Harry.

**-Vous mangerez après, à moins que votre pauvre estomac ne puisse tenir M. Potter,** répliqua hargneusement Severus.

Harry se tut, il ne pouvait rien dire sans quoi il paraîtrait pour un enfant gâté, chose qu'il ne voulait pas surtout en présence du maître des potions. Harry suivit donc le pas de Rogue et Alicia emboîta celui d'Harry. Ils montèrent au premier étage et ils entrèrent dans la quatrième sale à droite. Alicia s'aperçut que la salle avait subit un sort de rallongement, pour donner plus d'espace aux duellistes. Severus attendit que les jeunes gens soient à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de leur déclarer :

**-Dans mon cours de duel, ce ne sera pas facile et je ne veux pas entendre une seule protestation. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous battre contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, alors vous aller devoir affronter sa cruauté et sa méchanceté. Dans ce monde là, il n'y a pas de place pour des froussards et ceux qui on peur d'avoir mal. Si un jour vous veniez à vous tenir face au Seigneur, vous devez être en pleine possession de vos moyens. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici en ma présence. Je suis là que pour vous apprendre à vous défendre en gardant un visage de pierre. Vous m'avez bien compris?**

Harry et Alicia n'eurent pas la force de lui répondre de vive voix, ils hochèrent donc la tête en signe de compréhension. Severus content de son effet terreur sur les deux jeunes, se tourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Une fois rendu, il clama :

**-Potter, vous serez mon premier adversaire.**

Encore une phrase sans réponse, Harry s'approcha un peu pour faire face à Rogue. Sans crier gare, Severus lança contre Harry un violent Expelliarmus, qui le balança contre le mur du fond. Harry fut sonné par la force du sort et il allait répliquer par un Stupéfix, mais Severus lui lança :

**-Harry, cachez votre fureur, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert!**

Harry fit de son mieux pour se forger un masque d'indifférence total tout en répliquant désagréablement :

**-Est-ce mieux ainsi Professeur…**

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Harry utilisa donc ce temps pour lancer contre Rogue un sort de désarmement. Cependant, Severus l'arrêta avec son bouclier. Il avait été distrait par la métamorphose du visage d'Harry. Il avait peine à se l'avouer, mais cet enfant comprenait plutôt bien le sens du masque d'indifférence, ce qui perturbait légèrement Severus. Pourtant, Rogue se défit de ses pensées et le duel continua jusqu'au moment ou Rogue leva la main en signe d'arrêt. Harry qui voyait là une chance d'être mesquin envers Rogue, lança d'une vois froide :

**-Vous êtes déjà fatigué professeur!**

Le regard noire que lui posa Rogue était déjà une réponse en soit, mais celui-ci ajouta d'un ton revêche :

**-Non pas que je sois fatigué Potter, mais puisque vous l'avez oublié, vous n'êtes pas seul sur terre, ni dans cette pièce. J'estime que miss Black à droit à la même chance que vous.**

Harry déglutit, dans sa haine, il avait été aveugle et il en avait même oublié le pourquoi de se duel. Il se sentait mal et affreusement honteux de son comportement, mais le mal était fait. Il se retira donc dans un coin de la pièce laissant ainsi toute la place à Alicia. Celle-ci s'avança et sur son visage il figurait un masque de marbre. Puisqu'elle avait eut un avant goût de ce qui se passerait et de ce que voulait Rogue, elle l'avait mit en pratique avant même que le combat commence. Dès que Severus l'aperçut, il fut surpris de découvrir un visage renfermée et froid. Il se dit qu'il allait être intéressant de la voir à l'œuvre. Alicia, de son côté, ne se préoccupait pas de son professeur, car pour elle ce qui était important c'était de s'endurcir, de vivre avec la douleur et de s'améliorer. Alors tout ce que Rogue lui disait ou qu'il faisait pour la mettre en colère ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait toujours été moins réactive qu'Harry, mais là c'était une vraie métamorphose. Elle fut si compétente, que Severus dut lui dire au bout des trois heures, qu'elle avait un certain don pour les duels, chose qui la surprit, mais qu'elle ne montra pas et qui le mit lui dans un mal aise palpable. Harry qui s'amusait bien de cette situation, prit tout son temps pour amasser ses affaires et quitter la salle. Ce qui mit Rogue dans une telle humeur, qui leur dit d'un ton blessant :

**-Débarrassez le plancher plus vite que ça, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des tortues sans cervelles. Travaillez plus fort la prochaine fois, car vous n'arriverez à rien sans ça.**

Alicia ne protesta pas, mais elle vit qu'Harry, lui, était sur le point de le faire. Elle secoua la tête, l'agrippa par le bras et le tira hors de la salle. Ensuite, elle le poussa jusque dans la cuisine et elle lui dit :

**-Tu as faim non, alors manges!**

Harry était trop abasourdi pour lui répliquer quoique se soit. Alors il prit donc quelques choses à manger. Alicia fit de même, car elle aussi avait un petit creux. L'atmosphère était lourde et aucune des deux personnes présentes n'osait parler. Ils restèrent ainsi à grignoter pendant une dizaine de minutes, car ce délai passé, Remus fit son entrée. Il se figea sur le bord de la porte en découvrant une ambiance silencieuse. Il fit un pas dans la cuisine et demanda doucement :

**-Le cours de duel a été dur?**

**-Non pas trop, il fallait travailler le masque d'indifférence, chose qui ne demande pas tant de discipline,** répondit pragmatiquement Harry.

**-Je ne parlais pas de dure physiquement, mais psychologiquement Harry,** déclara calmement Remus.

**-Oui il l'était Remus, j'en suis encore toute bouleversée. Je n'aime pas les duels, car il faut être mesquin et faire ressortir le côté sombre en nous. En plus on a pas un professeur que l'on aime ce qui rend la chose encore plus difficile, ce qui est encore plus troublant,** révéla Alicia d'une petite voix.

Remus sourit avec compassion, il savait qu'Alicia le prendrait de cette manière. Elle avait toujours été réfléchie, il était fier d'elle, qu'elle se soit rendue compte à quel point le duel était une discipline difficile. Toutefois, il trouvait étrange qu'Harry n'y ait pas porté attention. Il se tourna donc vers lui pour le trouver dans une profonde introspection.

Dans la tête d'Harry, le petit discours d'Alicia tournait en rond. Il n'avait pas vu le cours de cette façon, mais plus il y pensait plus il trouvait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas laisser son mauvais côté prendre le dessus, car sinon il serait un Voldemort en pleine croissance, chose qui le mettait sans dessus dessous. Il se força à se sortir de ses pensées et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba face à ceux de Remus. Il sourit maladroitement et dit :

**-Alicia a raison, je n'avais pas réellement pris conscience sur le fait que le duel pouvait être un cours qui demandait plus de psychologie que de physique, car pour moi ce n'était qu'un échange de sort, mais Alicia m'a ouvert les yeux. À l'avenir je ferai plus attention.**

Remus sourit, suivit d'Alicia. Celle-ci avait réellement cru que son ami avait prit plaisir à torturer Rogue durant le cours, alors elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. Pour conclure cette petite discussion pénible, Remus dit :

**-Je suis d'une chose maintenant. C'est que vous allez faire de très bons duellistes.**

Alicia et Harry se jetèrent tous les deux dans le bras de Lupin. Les deux adolescents avaient été touchés par cette simple phrase et il remerciait Remus d'avoir toujours les bons mots pour leur remonter le moral.

Suite à ce, la cuisine se remplit pour le repas du soir. Ce souper se fit dans une ambiance relativement sereine, malgré la présence de Severus parmi les personnes attablées. Dès que le souper fut terminé, Alicia et Harry filèrent dans la chambre de se dernier.

Au moment où la porte fut enclenchée derrière eux, ils s'assirent sur le lit de la chambre de Harry et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Lorsque Alicia se tourna vers Harry, elle avait déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leur premier entraînement. Harry, avait aussi sa petite idée derrière la tête, mais puisqu'il était curieux, il laissa Alicia prendre la parole, celle-ci lui disait :

**-J'ai pensé que pour se soir nous devrions travailler la métamorphose, car comme tu as pu toi-même m'en avertir, il semble que tu aies certaines choses que tu ne comprennes pas. Alors si nous voulons devenir animagus tous les deux, il va falloir améliorer cette matière énormément.**

**-Décidément Alicia, tu penses toujours comme moi!** lança Harry joyeusement.

Sur ce, ils se mirent à travailler les sortilèges que le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandés en après-midi. Ils s'exercèrent près d'une heure, Harry, qui avait demandé conseil à Alicia, arrivait maintenant à changé son livre en une belle grenouille vivante. Alicia, quant à elle, parvenait à changer son livre en un bel oiseau de proie. Elle était fière d'elle, mais elle était encore plus fière de Harry, car celui-ci avait réellement travaillé d'arrache pied pour parvenir à transformer son livre en grenouille. La nuit avançait de plus en plus, et l'heure du sommeil frappa pour les deux jeunes adolescents qui avaient eu cours toute la journée. Alicia rangea donc sa baguette, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas très silencieux. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle s'affaissa sur son lit et toutes les pensées sombres qu'elle avait réussit à refouler depuis qu'elle était avec Harry refirent surface. Elle n'avait pas fait son deuil, son père lui manquait et elle continuait toujours de croire que c'était sa faute. De plus, elle se doutait fort bien que c'était la même chose qui se produisait avec Harry. Alicia se sentait mal, tourmentée, angoissée. Elle se sentait comme écrasée par une énorme roche qui lui broyait le cœur. Les larmes qu'elle avait toujours tentée de cacher, de contenir, revinrent la hantée. Ni tenant plus, elle fondit en larmes, cachant son visage dans son oreiller pour faire le moins de bruit possible, mais elle était certaine que malgré tous ses efforts, Remus l'entendrait et viendrait la voir. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'entendre de petits coups timides à la porte de sa chambre. Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas, la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte l'ouvrit, laissant entrer un rai de lumière dorée. Alicia qui avait toujours la tête enfoncée dans sa taie d'oreiller, releva mollement son visage pour voir qui avait osé entrer. Sans surprise elle découvrit le visage compatissant de Remus. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha du lit. Alicia de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer son visage mouillé par ses larmes, tout en se redressant. Dès qu'il fut assit, Remus lui ouvrit ses bras et sans vraiment penser, Alicia se glissa à l'intérieur. Il referma ses membres autour du corps d'Alicia et la serra fortement. Lui, Remus, l'homme qui avait toujours un contrôle sur sa vie, perdait tous ses moyens maintenant que tous ses amis les plus chers étaient partis vers l'autre monde. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de précieux était calé dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, car lui-même ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il avait tant pleuré à la mort de Sirius, il avait même pensé s'en aller au loin pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais le doux souvenir d'Alicia l'avait retenu ici. Le seul fait de penser qu'elle aurait été seule au monde l'avait poussé à rester et à montrer au gens qu'il était serein et qu'il avait fait son deuil. Cependant, il pensait que s'il disait la vérité sur ses émotions à Alicia, ils pourraient ensuite en parler et ainsi réussir à faire leur deuil. C'est cette dernière théorie qui lui permit de dire :

**-Tu sais Alicia, Sirius me manque tellement, qu'il me semble que j'aie un trou à la place du cœur.**

La concernée releva des yeux rougis par les larmes et regarda intensément Remus dans les yeux. Elle eut un pâle sourire et lui répondit d'une voix vacillante :

**-À moi aussi il me manque énormément. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas aussi bien connu que toi, mais c'était mon père et je l'aimais profondément. C'était aussi le parrain de mon meilleur ami, le mari d'une femme exceptionnelle, l'ami de deux êtres formidables. Il ne méritait pas de mourir surtout pas de par ma faute, j'ai tellement honte de moi.**

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant le pourquoi de la détresse de sa jeune filleule. Il en fut si troublé qu'il ne réussit qu'à lui dire :

**-Ne… pense pas ça… Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute…**

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot étouffé. Remus pleurait devant l'ampleur du chagrin d'Alicia. Cette petite fille avait toujours été très intelligente et sensible, mais de là à croire qu'elle était la cause de la mort de Sirius, il en était sidéré et peiné. C'est pourquoi il pleurait tout en la serrant plus fort. Alicia, devant la réaction de Remus, recommença à pleurer tout en tâchant d'expliquer son point de vu ridicule :

**-Je … te le dis… Si je… n'avais pas été… pas ministère… Il ne serait pas mort… il ne serait pas venu me sauvé… Il serait encore là… avec… nous…**

Les sanglots étouffaient maintenant toutes les paroles qu'Alicia tentait de dire. Toutefois, Remus, qui avait puisé dans toute sa force de caractère, avait repris le dessus sur ses propres larmes. Il avait écouté les motifs qui laissaient croire à Alicia qu'elle était à l'origine de la mort de son père et lorsqu'elle pleura de plus belle, il lui chuchota :

**-Ne crois pas de telle chose Alicia. Que tu aies été au ministère ou ailleurs, ton père se serait porté à ton secours et à celui d'Harry n'importe où dans le monde. Les seules personnes à blâmer, c'est les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, qui n'ont pu arrivé à temps pour tous vous protéger. De plus, le tout a été manigancé par Voldemort, ce qui n'arrangent pas les choses. Tu dois accepter le fait que ce n'est ni toi ni Harry qui ayez été la raison du décès de Sirius. Promet-moi que tu ne penseras plus à une telle chose.**

**-Je…je ne peux pas, je me sens trop coupable,** murmura tristement Alicia

**-Alors laisse moi te dire une chose. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans un tel état, il n'aurait pas non plus voulu savoir que tu te torturais avec des idées qui sont totalement fausses. Il aurait désiré que tu fasses ton deuil de lui, tout en gardant les bons souvenirs comme les moins bons en mémoires. Il aurait souhaité que tu sois heureuse, tout en ne l'oubliant pas. Alicia ma chérie, il aurait aimé que tu vive une vie remplit de gens que tu aime et que le plaisir fasses partie de ta vie. Je sais que le tout sera très dur, car même pour moi se sera très difficile, mais crois-moi je pense sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il aurait espéré.**

Alicia avait écouté avec une attention attristée. Il est vrai que son père aurait exigé toutes ses choses sur son lit de mort, mais hélas, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Alicia, quoique toujours anéantie, acceptait mieux sa mort maintenant qu'elle avait discuté avec Remus. Il serait pénible de vivre normalement, mais elle se sentait capable de relever le défi. Ce qui la rendait plus anxieuse, c'était que Harry lui n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec Remus et qu'il s'en faisait tout autant qu'elle. De plus, elle savait très bine que ce n'était pas à elle de faire quoique se soit. C'est pourquoi qu'elle demanda à Remus avec une voix plus assurée :

**-Remus, je ne te remercierez jamais assez pour m'avoir réconforter ainsi, mais je crois qu'il y a une autre personne qui devrais bénéficier d'un tel remontant, car même si pour lui le temps d'assimilation sera plus long, il en a extrêmement besoin.**

Remus eut un sourire sincère, il embrassa doucement Alicia sur le haut de son crâne et avant de partir voir Harry il lui dit :

**-Tu sais que tu m'as toujours étonné, de par ta compréhension et de ton intuition. On pourrait croire que tu es un loup-garou! Allez, je vais aller voir Harry avant que celui-ci ne tente quelque chose d'irréfléchie. Bonne ma belle.**

Immédiatement après le départ de Remus, Alicia se retrouva seule face à ses pensées. Elle n'était pas toute à fait prête à les affronter, mais après tous les arguments donné par son parrain, elle avait plus confiance en son innocence. Elle se sentait plus légère, moins anxieuse. C'est comme si la conversation avait agis en tant que lavage d'esprit. Bien qu'elle soit encore affligée de la perte de son père, elle s'était réconciliée avec sa tête et ses pensées contradictoires l'avaient quittées. Les yeux rougis, pour avoir trop pleurer, les idées plus claires et le cœur alléger, elle s'endormit tout en bénissant le ciel d'avoir mit au monde une personne telle que Remus.

Lorsque le matin pointa le bout de son nez, Alicia se réveilla et descendit à la salle à manger. Elle voulait prendre le temps de manger, car elle savait très bien que l'occlumancie serait un cours très exigeant. Au moment où elle franchit la porte de la cuisine, elle aperçut Harry assit sur une chaise. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Alicia s'en approcha tranquillement et lui toucha délicatement l'épaule tout en lui disant :

**-La nuit à été longue n'est-ce pas?**

Harry sursauta dans sa chaise et releva vivement la tête pour voir qui l'avait déranger. Il se calma lorsqu'il reconnu Alicia. Il soupira fortement et lui dit d'une voix abattue :

-**Oui trop longue…**

**-Dis moi Harry, comment a été la conversation avec Remus hier?** demanda timidement Alicia.

**-Disons qu'elle a été pénible, mais constructive. Je ne peux pas dire si je me sens mieux, mais d'en avoir parler m'a fais du bien,** expliqua Harry

**-Hum, oui je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, je ressens la même chose,** assura Alicia

**-Toi aussi tu as eu la visite de Remus,** questionna Harry.

**-Oui il est venu me voir avant toi. En fait c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé d'aller te parler. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop,** déclara Alicia

Harry hocha la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de dénégation. Alicia se sentit plus légère, mais par respect pour Harry, qui semblait replongé dans ses pensées, elle resta silencieuse tout au long du repas.

L'heure du déjeuner passa rapidement, laissant place à l'anxiété du premier cours d'occlumancie. Alicia n'avait pas trop à s'en faire, car pour son plus grand soulagement, c'était Harry qui allait affronter la chose avant elle. De plus, lui, il savait à quoi s'attendre et il lui en avait déjà parlé. Certes la différence de professeur ferait un grand changement, mais la matière restait la même.

Harry, de son côté, était toujours pris par les paroles de Remus et ses propres pensées. IL marchait donc le regard perdu vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait conscience que dans cet état d'esprit il ne ferait pas vraiment d'amélioration, mais avec un home tel que le directeur de Poudlard, tout allait sûrement aller mieux. Lors que Harry cogna à la porte d'Albus, celui-ci lui dit :

**-Entre Harry, je t'attendais justement.**

Harry s'exécuta, affichant sur ses lèvres un sourire peu convainquant. Dumbledore le remarqua, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment d'enquiquiner Harry avec de grandes questions. De plus, Dumbledore pensait que si Harry travaillais dans cet état et montrait de bonnes aptitudes, alors il deviendrait un excellent occlumens lorsqu'il se concentrerait. Enfin, Albus se leva et vint se poster devant son bureau. Il sourit affectueusement à Harry et lui dit :

**-Voilà, comme tu sais déjà comment marche l'occlumancie, ces cours sont pour toi un temps de pratique profitable et surtout nécessaire, car je sais très bien que l'année dernière tu n'avais pas fait de grands efforts pour t'améliorer…**

Harry baissa la tête, il est vrai que l'année dernière il n'avait pas donné son cent pour cent, mais il fallait aussi savoir que Severus ne lui avait pas donné de grands conseils. Il avait été obligé de se débrouiller seul. Et puis, il faut dire que Harry avait toujours eut envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette satanée porte au département des mystère qu'il avait laissé sa curiosité l'emporter. Pour toutes ses raisons, il ne répliqua pas à Albus et resta ainsi à attendre un signe de la part de son professeur que le cours allait commencé. Ce signe ne se fit pas attendre, comme si Dumbledore avait suivit le cours de ses pensées, car celui-ci lui demanda :

**-J'aimerais bien que tu sorte ta baguette Harry pour que nous puissions commencer.**

Une fois que ce fut fait, Dumbledore l'avertit qu'à trois il lancerait le sort, mais avant il lui expliqua :

**-Pour faire le vide dans ton esprit, pense à un endroit calme qui te permettrait de ne rien ressentir, de ne rien voir de ce qui t'entoure. Lorsque tu auras trouvé ton « jardin secret », fait mi un petit signe et à ce moment je commencerai le décompte.**

Harry se concentra donc à se trouver un endroit paisible où rien ne l'atteignait et où il avait un maximum de concentration. Il pensa immédiatement à la bibliothèque, un endroit calme où il devait à tout pris être concentrer sur ses devoirs. Il se pencha donc sur cette alternative et lorsqu'il se sentit fin prêt, il fit un petit signe de la main à Dumbledore. Celui-ci copta jusqu'à trois et lança d'une voix posée :

_**-Legilimens**_

Harry tenta le mieux du monde à fermer son esprit, mais il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, pour lui permettre une bonne défense. Ce qui fit qu'il revécu la mort de Sirius, les douloureux souvenirs des Dursley, ses rencontres meurtrières avec Voldemort. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, le sort fut levé. Harry se retrouva sur les genoux, en sueur et Dumbledore posait sur lui un regard compatissant. Cependant, tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire fut :

**-Il y a encore de la place à l'amélioration. Je crois aussi que la place que vous avez choisi pour faire le vide de votre esprit ne soit pas le bon. Recommençons pour les deux heures quarante cinq minutes qu'il nous reste et si, par la suite, vos performances n'ont subi aucun progrès, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir trouver un meilleur endroit pour faire le vide, et ce pour le prochain cours.**

Harry hocha la tête, que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il ne comprenait pas très bien l'idée de l'endroit où faire le vide de son esprit. À bien y réfléchir, il se dit qu'il demanderait à Alicia de lui expliquer le truc qui lui échappait. Enfin, les trois heures s'écoulèrent rapidement et pour Harry ce fut un moment de souffrance mentale. Il avait revu tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa petite enfance au 4 Privet Drive, tous ceux qui concernaient la mort de son parrain et même les plus vieux tels ceux qui se rapportaient à la mort de ses parents. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, il était encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'était avant d'y pénétrer. Il savait qu'une bonne conversation avec Alicia lui remonterait le moral, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas, car elle avait son cours d'occlumancie à son tour. Harry regretta encore plus la perte de Sirius, mais il se raviva à la penser que Remus était toujours là et que malgré leur conversation d'hier, Harry avait toujours le besoin de parler avec lui. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas plus sur vers la chambre de Remus, où il ne fut pas très surpris de découvrir Alicia dans les bras de son parrain. Harry sourit tristement, car il voyait bien que Alicia avait le même besoin de se faire rassurer que lui.

Alicia, quant à elle, avait profité du fait que Harry était en cours avec Dumbledore pour parler avec Remus. Elle voulait l'entretenir au sujet de l'humeur de son ami, car Alicia l'avait trouvé bien pâle et sinistre ce matin. Elle avait donc cherché Remus pour finalement lui raconter ses craintes. Celui-ci la rassura et lui promit qu'il reparlerais avec Harry, et comme pour confirmer ses dires, on entendit des bruits de pas au fond du couloir. Alicia fit un clin d'œil à son parrain et se jeta dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, le minois de Harry passait le cadre de la porte. Alicia qui souriait dans la chemise de Remus releva vers son ami un visage plutôt joyeux, ce qui fit apparaître sur le visage d'Harry un drôle de sourire. Toutefois, Alicia ne donna pas le temps à Harry de parler, car elle se leva sourit à l'adresse de Remus, passa tout près de Harry, et lui chuchota :

**-Vide ton sac cette fois d'accord!**

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre à son cours d'occlumancie, laissant un Remus heureux et un Harry déconcerté.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chambre, Alicia se sentait sereine, mais plus elle avançait vers le bureau d'Albus, plus elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible et mal en point, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus passé sur ses angoisses. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle ressentit un grand soulagement, car la présence tranquille de Dumbledore agissait sur elle comme un tranquillisant. Alicia n'avait pas perdu ses craintes, mais elle prenait conscience que peu à peu elle serait fixée. Justement, suite à cette dernière pensée, Dumbledore se leva, se plaça face à elle et lui dit d'une voix calme :

**-Bonjour Alicia. Puisque c'est ton premier cours d'occlumancie et que tu n'a pas été informer du fonctionnement de se cours, je prendrai le temps nécessaire pour te l'expliquer et ainsi te permettre d'avoir une bonne défense de ton esprit.**

Alicia sourit difficilement, car malgré la voix profonde et relaxante de Dumbledore, elle se tourmentait toujours à savoir quels souvenirs lui reviendraient en mémoire, comme le lui avait spécifié Harry. Enfin, elle écouta les recommandations du professeur tout en acquiesçant et en lui montrant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Tandis qu'il finissait son monologue et qu'il lui demandait de choisir un endroit pour faire le vide de son esprit et de sortir sa baguette, elle s'activait selon ses demandes. Elle réfléchissait ardemment à l'endroit qui lui conviendrait le mieux, car elle voulait à tout prix exceller dans se domaine, pour elle, l'échec n'était pas envisageable! Elle devait à tout prix s'efforcer de réussir et de s'améliorer par la suite. Au moment où elle fut prête et certaine que l'endroit choisit lui convenait, elle fit signe à Albus de lancer le sort. Durant le décompte, elle s'imagina à l'ombre de l'hêtre dans la cours de Poudlard, tenant un bon livre en main et ne ressentant aucune des perturbations de la vie. Elle entendit un lointain « Legilimens », mais n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Alicia était concentré sur la sensation de vide que l'on ressent lorsque nous sommes plongés dans un livre passionnant. Elle sentit que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans sa tête, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas où il était non plus, elle se demandait comment le sortir de là avant qu'il ne lui soutire quelques informations que se soient! Alicia tenta donc de faire un mur invisible entre ses souvenirs et l'extérieur, mais malgré tous ses efforts, ces pires craintes arrivèrent. Un souvenir qu'elle n'appréciait guère s'échappa de sa barrière.

_Un jour de fête pour tout le monde, la douce lumière du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la neige blanche et une petite fille enjouée assise sur les genoux de sa mère. L'enfant regardait partout dans l'espoir de trouver dans les alentours une présence qu'elle souhaitait voir tous les ans. C'était son vœu le plus cher, mais hélas, comme sa mère le lui avait souvent répéter, avec une voix éteinte, son vœu ne se réaliserait jamais, qu'elle perdait son temps. Cependant, cette année la petite Alicia n'avait pas demandé la même chose au père noël, elle lui avait demandé d'apporter un sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère. Alors depuis le matin, elle cherchait un signe de la réalisation de son souhait. Toutefois, les effets tardaient à se pointer, car sa mère avait toujours le même air triste et démoli que tous les jours de l'année. Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, Alicia ne pouvait pas comprendre la détresse de sa mère, mais elle n'en espérait pas moins une différence. Enfin, la petite fille daigna regarder sa mère et elle trouva sur celle-ci le même minois défait et attristé. Alicia perdit de sa ferveur et sembla elle aussi tomber dans une détresse. Sa mère était trop absente, elle s'occupait bien d'elle, mais elle n'était pas présente. À ses plus lointains souvenirs, Alicia ne se rappelait pas qu'Elizabeth ait fait une quelconque activité avec qu'elle et qu'elle y ait prit plaisir autant que son enfant. La jeune fille qui était toujours assise sur les jambes de sa mère appuya sa toute petite tête contre l'épaule d'Elizabeth et pleura à chaudes larmes. Au plus grand désarroi de la jeune enfant, sa mère, plutôt que de la consoler et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, se leva, déposa Alicia les yeux pleins d'eau sur le divan et dans un regard de larmes, partit vers sa chambre…_

Le sort fut levé et Alicia reprit conscience de la place où elle se trouvait, ce qui lui fit un réel choc, car elle se trouvait non plus debout, mais roulée en boule sur le tapis du bureau, les larmes aux yeux et les muscles crispés. Elle se releva précipitamment, ayant très honte de cette marque de faiblesse et posa des yeux embarrassés sur le directeur. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire, mais il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille tout en lui disant d'une voix douce :

**-Tu es très douée Alicia. Tu as su démontrer de bonnes aptitudes, mais tu dois pratiquer comme tout le monde. Toutefois, contrairement à certain cas, tu devrais apprendre assez rapidement à régulariser tes pertes de contrôle. Je te demande une chose cependant, j'aimerais que tu apprennes à vivre avec ton passé, je sais que peut-être que cela te parait vile de ma part, mais fais-le pour moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ah et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Va et reviens moi en forme pour cette après-midi. **

Alicia qui était encore en état de choc, ne dit mot et fila vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de ses quatre murs, elle pu s'effondrer sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur un point qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment. Elle pensait à se douloureux souvenir qui l'avait hantée durant son cours. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable d'en vouloir à sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas entièrement accepter le fait qu'elle l'avait laissé de côté pour vivre son chagrin plus amplement. Alicia n'aimait pas penser du mal d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle avait fait des efforts pour l'élever dans un amour maternel, certes meurtri, mais un amour quand même. Dans un cri de fureur, elle laissa ses mauvais souvenirs de côté, car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se morfondre toute la journée sur des pensées aussi sinistre, car au fond, malgré sa rancœur envers le manque de présence de sa mère, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle se leva donc d'un bond, fit quelques tours de la pièce, respira à grande goulée, et sortit tranquillement de sa chambre. Ne voulant affronter personne, elle fila immédiatement à la salle de cours des sortilèges. Elle savait qu'elle était en avance, mais elle s'en contre fichait. C'est pourquoi elle fut très surprise de découvrir Harry et Dumbledore devant la porte. Elle cacha tant bien que mal son étonnement et elle demanda sur le qui-vive :

**-Que faites-vous là?**

Harry se détourna rapidement vers elle, tandis que Dumbledore ne donnait aucun signe d'intérêt quelconque. Pendant que le directeur entrait dans la salle, Harry répondit joyeusement :

**-Eh bien le cours a été avancé pour que l'on bénéficie de plus d'heures aujourd'hui! **

**-Ah bon et pourquoi,** interrogea Alicia

**-Pour la simple et bonne raison que Dumbledore crois que cela nous fera du bien,** expliqua Harry d'un ton neutre.

Alicia haussa les sourcils, car elle ne voyait pas très bien en quoi un cours de sortilèges pourrait leur faire du bien. Enfin bon, elle décida de faire confiance au directeur et elle entra dans la salle. Dès qu'ils furent confortablement assit, Albus prit la parole en leur disant :

**-Dans ce cours, tout ne sera pas si simple, mais il n'y aura pas de devoirs exigeants. Vous aurez seulement besoin de votre concentration, de votre baguette et de votre vivacité d'esprit! Sur ce commençons!**

Au début, c'était beaucoup d'explications, Dumbledore leur parlait et leur démontrait des sortilèges qu'ils auraient à apprendre et à exécuter sans problèmes. De plus, il leur parla de la magie sans baguette qu'ils aborderaient dans la deuxième semaine. Il passa au moins une heure à leur parler ainsi de l'importance d'un bon contrôle sur les sortilèges. Il spécifia aussi que plus vite ils exécuteraient les sorts à la perfection, plus vite ils entameraient la magie sans baguette. Par la suite, Alicia et Harry durent appliquer les paroles de Dumbledore et passer à l'acte. Ce qui était beaucoup plus simple à dire qu'à faire! À la fin de ce premier cours, Alicia et Harry étaient épuisés et relativement content de leur progrès. Harry démontrait beaucoup plus de puissance, mais Alicia n'était pas si loin derrière. Enfin, ils descendirent à la salle à manger où ils trouvèrent Remus assit confortablement le journal à la main. Dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait de la visite, la discussion commença et la soirée se passa rapidement. Ainsi que la nuit, et le jour d'après. Les semaines se succédèrent, laissant la place au mois d'Août. Alicia et Harry n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, car ils étaient très pris par leurs cours, et leurs entraînements communs le soir. Toutefois, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, Remus prépara un vrai festin et ils eurent congés de cours. Ce qui donna le temps à Harry de répondre aux nombreux courriers qu'il avait reçu en l'honneur de ses seize ans. Alicia et lui étaient très heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione, mais ces lettres fit un pincement au cœur à Alicia, car elle de son côté, elle n'avait pas pu écrire à Ellana ou Lyra, car elle ne connaissait ni l'endroit ù les trouver, ni leurs noms de famille, ce qui rendait l'envoi des lettres impossible. Enfin, elle ne pu s'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps, car les cours reprenaient et ne leur laissait plus aucun temps libre. Ils avaient fait énormément de progrès. Dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry excellait plus que jamais et Alicia était à un très bon niveau. Dans celui de duel, Harry et Alicia étaient tous deux capable de produirent un masque d'indifférence parfaite et ils étaient maintenant capables d'être aussi froid et distant que Rogue lui-même. Ces cours avaient aussi beaucoup changé leurs corps et leurs esprits, pour le mieux leur répétait sans cesse Remus. Pour ce qui était de l'occlumancie, Harry arrivait à repousser Dumbledore sans trop de mal, tandis qu'Alicia revoyait un fois de temps en temps un souvenir douloureux. C'est qu'elle avait bien du mal à repousser ses démons intérieurs, mais elle se rappelait sans relâche qu'elle y arriverait. Pour ce qui était de la métamorphose, Harry avait gagné tant d'adresse, qu'il arrivait maintenant sans problème a changé une table ou un sofa en un majestueux loup. Alicia, quant à elle, avait travaillé dur aussi et avait rencontrer plusieurs difficultés au moment de changer une table en loup, mais elle avait travaillé ardemment pour y arriver et maintenant elle était parfaitement capable de métamorphoser un lit en un lion, il faut dire qu'elle s'était vraiment entraîner dure, mais Alicia adorait cette matière et elle avait un réel don pour celle-ci. Pour ce qui était du cours de sortilèges, Dumbledore était fier d'eux. Harry maîtrisait la magie sans baguette, au prix de grands efforts et d'acharnements durant leurs heures de pratiques et Alicia se débrouillait bien quoiqu'elle manquait encore de pratique. C'est ainsi que la dernière semaine de vacances pointa son nez. C'était là que tout prendrait fin, leur entraînement ainsi que la belle vie tranquille loin de certains malheurs. De plus, c'était durant cette semaine qu'il apprendrait s'il avait atteint un niveau suffisant pour devenir animagus. Harry et Alicia n'en tenait plus, ils avaient tellement hâte de le savoir. La semaine passa donc très lentement, mais il eut quand même de bonne nouvelle durant celle-ci. Dumbledore leur apporta leurs résultats au Buses. Harry avait obtenu :

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Potions : E_

_Histoire de la magie : D_

_Divination : P_

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique: E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

Celui-ci jubilait, car ses notes lui permettaient de prendre les options qu'il voulait pour ses aspics. Il en était très fier. De son côté, Alicia avait obtenu :

_Défense contre les forces du mal : E_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Potions : O_

_Histoire de la magie : A_

_Divination : A_

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

Alicia était également fière de ses notes et ensemble, ils parlèrent de leurs résultats tout en se félicitant d'avoir bien performé. Cependant, cette effervescence lié aux Buses disparut rapidement, car leur cours de métamorphose arrivait et que pour eux, c'était le verdict final. Dès qu'ils s'assirent sur le sofa dans le salon, ils purent voir McGonagall arriver avec un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elle fut elle aussi confortablement installée, elle les regarda tous deux et leur dit d'une voix posée :

**-Comme vous le savez, c'est là votre dernier cours de l'été et ainsi que j'ai pu le constater, vous avez grandement progressés. Il est maintenant temps pour moi de tenir la promesse que je vous avais faite en début de saison…**

Elle ne put continué de parle, car un grande exclamation de joie c'était produite du côté des adolescents. Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir reprendre leur calme, Minerva les réprimanda d'une voix sévère :

**-Voyons, un peu de tranquillité je vous prie. **

Sur ce, Alicia et Harry se turent permettant à McGonagall de continuer :

**-Alors, j'étais en train de vous dire que j'allais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'animagus.** _(Nouvelle exclamation de joie, mais de courte durée.)_ **Tout d'abord il faut savoir que le processus pour le devenir est long et difficile tout dépendant de votre animal. Cela peut prendre des mois avant que l'animal qui vous choisira montre le bout de son nez. C'est lui qui décidera du moment pour se dévoiler à vous. Il peut y avoir un lien entre le moment qu'il prendra et l'espèce de votre animal, ce n'est toutefois pas toujours le cas. Enfin, puisque vous êtes désormais prêt, je vous passerai une incantation que vous devrez réciter dans un calme parfait et dans un langage audible. De plus, je tiendrais à vous spécifier que l'adaptation entre votre esprit et celui de votre animal peut être parsemé d'embûche, il faut réellement apprendre à connaître son animal et ses pulsions pour bien s'unir. Alors voilà!**

Elle leur tendit un bout de parchemin et lorsqu'ils l'eurent en possession, elle les somma de partir. Harry et Alicia obéirent, mais ils étaient assez perplexes. Il ne comprenait pas tous les avertissements et les mises en garde du professeur, mais ils en conclurent qu'ils comprendraient le moment venu. Sur ce ils montèrent chacun dan leur chambre. Une fois seule, Alicia déplia le bout de parchemin et y lut une première fois en silence :

_« Moi Alicia Black, je fais un appel aux membres de la classe animal. Je leur demande de bien vouloir m'envoyer l'animal qui me corresponde. J'espère que vous entendrez ma requête et que vous verrez juste. »_

Alicia la relut plusieurs fois, car elle trouvait l'incantation assez étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas à qui elle s'adressait, mais comme McGonagall leur avait conseillé, elle la récita à voix haute et dans un langage clair. Sur le coup, rien ne se passa, ce qui la déçut énormément, mais pour la rassurer, les paroles du professeur lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Cela peut prendre des mois avant que l'animal qui vous choisira montre le bout de son nez. C'est lui qui décidera du moment pour se dévoiler à vous. Il peut y avoir un lien entre le moment qu'il prendra et l'espèce de votre animal, ce n'est toutefois pas toujours le cas. »_ Alicia se releva donc et sortit de sa chambre. Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, mais préférant le laisser seul, elle se mit à chercher Remus. Les vacances achevaient et elle voulait avoir une dernière bonne discussion avec lui. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison plusieurs fois, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle se demandait bien où il pouvait bien être, et elle remarqua sur la mur un calendrier. À sa grande tristesse, elle découvrit qu'il était le 29 Août et que c'était la pleine lune. Alicia en fut peiné, car elle savait que dans quelques heures son parrain allait souffrir et qu'il serait seul. Elle fut chagrinée de se rendre compte que l'été était terminé et qu'il lui faudrait laissé Remus de côté pour faire ses études à Poudlard. Elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas avant l'été prochain. Elle soupira profondément, tout en remontant dans sa chambre. Le soir venait de tomber, mais elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention, elle était plutôt perdue dans ses pensées. Elle rêvassait à l'année qui l'attendait à Poudlard et elle finit par tomber dans les bras de morphée. Alicia fit des rêves étranges où elle avait à trouver des réponses à des énigmes qui lui paraissaient toujours hors de contexte. Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, Alicia se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et l'affreuse sensation que ses rêves n'en étaient pas. Elle n'y comprenait rien et reposant sa tête sur son oreiller elle se demanda : _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était! »_, sans trouver de réponse, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, mais au moment où elle allait sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, des bruits étranges lui parvinrent. Se relevant précipitamment, elle jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout pour voir d'où émanait se son de respiration lente. Alicia n'aimait pas du tout l'impression qu'elle ressentait, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et alluma les lumières. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire le tour de la pièce, elle tomba nez à nez avec un mammifère dès plus imposant. Il avait une couleur d'ébène, mais sur son coffre, on pouvait voir une tache blanche en forme d'aigle. Alicia ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne comprenait pas comment cet animal, aussi beau soit-il, ait pu arrivé dans sa chambre. Reculant à pas lent, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Alicia tenta d'aller chercher la poignée de la porte. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait esquissé un autre mouvement, l'animal s'élança d'un bond majestueux. Alicia s'attendant à ressentir un grand choc lors de la rencontre des deux corps, fut étonné de voir que l'animal ne lui fit aucun mal. Il semblait plutôt entrer en elle. Exécutant un demi tour, pour voir s'il allait se trouver en arrière, Alicia fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de fauve. Elle était à nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer les lumières, elle s'allongea sur son lit et une voix lointaine monta à ses oreilles. Elle était certaine qu'elle faisait un rêve et que d'un moment à l'autre elle se réveillerait, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'une personne cherchait à la joindre, elle demanda :

**-Qui est-ce?**

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit, Alicia s'évertua à se changer les idées, mais quelques minutes plus tard elle pu clairement entendre : _« Alicia! »_ Elle ouvrit les yeux et scruta sa chambre. Elle ne trouvait pas la plaisanterie très drôle, si cela en était une bien sûr. Elle soupira et questionna les murs d'une voix traînante :

**-Qui est là? **

Cette fois-ci, la voix lui répondit : _« Je suis dans ta tête, réponds-moi par la pensée. »_

_« Dans ma tête, mais… qu'est-ce… »_ interrogea Alicia perplexe.

_« Tu n'as pas compris alors? »_

_« Compris quoi? »_

_« Hum, je vois »_ fit la voix

_« Non mais qui êtes-vous? »_ s'impatienta Alicia.

_« Je suis Finngriff, c'est moi ton animagus. »_ répondit calmement la voix.

_« Le loup, vous êtes le loup noir qui se tenait devant moi tout à l'heure? »_ demanda précipitamment Alicia

_« Plutôt la louve, mais oui en gros c'est cela! C'est moi que la classe animale t'a envoyé. »_

_« Ça alors, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous viendriez aussi rapidement. »_ déclara Alicia joyeusement.

_« Hum, oui il est vrai que c'est rapide, mais tu as été chanceuse, car la pleine lune était ce soir, sinon tu aurais attendu un mois entier. Et s'il te plait, veux-tu bien cesser de me vouvoyer. Merci. »_ renchérit Finngriff.

_« C'est merveilleux! Tu es splendide! Je suis si fière que se sois toi! »_ lança Alicia

_« Oh merci, mais veux-tu bien te calmer, c'est très gentil d'être aussi heureuse, mais je suis assez exciter comme ça. Il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est la pleine lune et que pour moi c'est un moment de grande effervescence. Je te serais donc grée de bien vouloir t'endormir. »_

_« Non mais tu veux rire, comment je pourrais réussir à dormir alors que tu es en moi et que je peux faire ta connaissance. »_ répliqua Alicia.

_« Je ne partirai pas, on reparlera demain, mais s'il te plait laisse moi pour se soir. C'est important pour ta santé. Tu dois me laisser dans un petit coin de ta tête, sans quoi je pourrais prendre le dessus sur toi et ainsi faire des dommages dans la maison et sur des gens que tu aimes. »_ rétorqua Finngriff gravement.

_« Oh, je vois… Bonne nuit alors! »_ lui dit simplement Alicia.

Sur ce, Alicia se servit de ses cours d'occlumancie pour mettre Finngriff dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne l'avait pas fait de gaieté de cœur, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus affliger les gens qu'elle aimait. Alicia se força pour trouver le sommeil, mais étant trop surexcitée, elle ne fit que tournoyer dans son lit jusqu'à l'aurore. Lorsqu'elle vit la clarté tomber dans sa fenêtre, elle se leva et descendit à la salle à manger. Il n'y avait personne et elle dut passer le temps en se pratiquant à sa magie. C'était quelques choses d'utile et de plaisant. Au bout de quelques heures, elle fut interrompue par un bruissement d'aile. Elle releva vivement la tête et remarqua que non pas un mais deux hiboux se trouvait devant elle. Elle prit les lettres que lui tendait les hiboux et déplia la première : ce n'était que leur liste scolaire. La deuxième cependant était beaucoup plus heureuse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle avait un air béat sur le visage et elle s'empressa de monter avertir Harry.


	3. Surprises

Surprises!

**-Harry! Dépêche toi sinon ils seront déçut de ne pas te voir! Fait un effort bon sang!,** cria Alicia

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle l'avait réveillé et avertit du contenu de la lettre. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas montrer signe de vie. Alicia, quant à elle, s'était empressée de faire sa valise de s'habiller et de descendre au salon attendant avec impatience le moment de leur venu. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, Harry pointa le bout de son nez, il avait l'air encore plus décoiffé qu'à l'ordinaire et il avait un air endormit sur le visage. Alicia le regarda et lui demanda :

**-Ta nuit c'est bien passée?**

**-Bah…N…**

Il fut interrompu par un crépitement qui leur était familier. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée et à leur grand plaisir, Hermione suivit de Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley et Mr Weasley, firent leur apparition dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd. Alicia se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione tout en lui disant :

**-Comme je suis contente de te voir!**

Avec un petit rire Hermione lui répliqua la même chose. Se tournant vers Ron, Alicia lui fit une accolade digne de se nom. Ron vira au rouge et sembla très mal à l'aise. Se questionnant sur le pourquoi d'une telle réaction, elle dirigea son regard vers Hermione et celle-ci, comme si de rien n'était, haussa les épaules. Passant sous silence se petit incident, Alicia laissa la place à Harry qui faisait lui aussi les salutations, tandis que Mrs Weasley se faisait un bonheur de leur dire :

**-Oh comme vous avez embellit mes chers enfants tous autant que vous êtes, mais c'est bien beau tout cela, mais si nous n'y allons pas maintenant nous allons manquer de temps!**

Sur ce, Mr et Mrs Weasley prirent de la poudre à cheminette et quittèrent le salon. Suivant leurs exemple les personnes restante, c'est-à-dire : Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Alicia, les imitèrent. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le chemin de traverse, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Alicia partirent immédiatement à la boutique de Farce pour sorcier facétieux de Fred et George, tandis que Ginny restait avec sa mère et son père. Enfin sur le chemin qui menait à la boutique, Hermione parlait avec Alicia et Ron avec Harry. Les filles se disaient :

**-Alors toi et Ron ça l'avance?** Demanda Alicia un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

**-Euh, pourquoi tu dis ça, non il n'y a rien entre nous,** répondit maladroitement Hermione rougissant de parole en parole.

**-Allons tu ne m'auras pas! J'ai vu comment Ron te regardait lorsque je l'ai coller, c'était comment dire, curieux,** renchérit Alicia, son sourire grandissant à vu d'œil.

**-Oh, ce que tu peu être exaspérante, oui il me plait, mais il n'y a rien crois moi!,** déclara Hermione un peu plus sûre d'elle.

**-Dommage, mais je parie que cela ne prendra pas bien longtemps et vous serez ensemble,** assura Alicia.

Durant se temps Ron et Harry parlait de quidditch et de qui remplacerait qui dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils se demandaient aussi qui allait bien être nommé capitaine, car Angelina Johnson avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Enfin, la conversation ne pu aller plus loin, car ils étaient arrivés devant la magasin de Fred et George. Hermione et Ron entrèrent les premiers suivit de près par Harry et Alicia. Dès qu'ils eurent un pied dans le commerce, ils purent remarquer que celui-ci marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il y avait tant de monde qu'on arrivait à peine à se frayer un chemin. Hermione et Ron avait réussit à bousculer les gens et à se faire un passage jusqu'aux étagères de sucreries, tandis que Harry avait disparut de son champ de vision. Alicia se retrouvait donc seule, car elle ne voulait pas déranger le futur couple. Elle poussa donc légèrement les gens devant elle pour se rendre à l'étagère qui annonçait une vente dans les boîtes à flemme.

De son côté, Harry avait été traîné de façon très disgracieuse dans l'arrière boutique. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, il fut ensevelit de question. Deux voix lui parlaient sur de accents quasis similaire, c'est là qu'il comprit à qui il avait affaire et qu'il demanda :

**-Pouvez-vous parler un à la fois, sinon moi j'y déchiffre rien!**

**-Oui on pourrait, mais on perdrait du temps et le temps c'est de l'argent,** lança Fred en riant.

**-Content de te revoir Harry,** ajouta George avec un grand sourire.

Harry leur sourit avec entrain, car lui aussi il était très heureux de les revoir et de pouvoir constater que leur commerce fonctionnait très bien. En fait, il leur en fit la remarque :

**-Je suis heureux pour vous et votre boutique. C'est plaisant de voir que les gens viennent en si grands nombres!**

**-Ça c'est grâce à toi Harry,** répliquèrent Fred et George simultanément.

**-Je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas grâce à mon argent que le commerce va bien mais c'est plutôt grâce à vos farces et attrapes,** rétorqua Harry

**-On peut le dire ainsi, mais nous on n'oublieras jamais que c'est toi qui nous à donné **_**Le**_** coup de pouce,** affirma Fred.

Harry détourna le regard, car il se sentait mal à l'aise sous un éloge si peu mérité. Durant se petit répit, George glissa la tête au travers du rideaux pour voir si tout se passait bien au devant. Il fut content de voir que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Au moment où il allait revenir vers Fred et Harry, George remarqua une fille aux cheveux brun foncés, un sourire aux lèvres et des yeux bleus envoûtants. S'il n'y avait pas eu son frère pour le tirer vers l'arrière, il aurait pu l'observer plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans l'arrière boutique, il affichait un sourire béat et son frère lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

**-George qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Hein? Mais il y a rien, **répondit celui-ci d'une façon peu convaincante.

Fred passa alors la tête au travers du rideau et la repassa aussi rapidement dans l'autre sens s'écriant presque :

**-Tu as vu Ron avec Hermione c'est pour ça que tu as réagis ainsi ?**

**-Quoi?,** s'enquit Harry surpris

**-Non pas vraiment,** déclara George qui reprenait de plus en plus conscience avec le monde réel.

**-Alors c'est quoi?** interrogea à nouveau Fred

**-Ron est seul avec Hermione?** Demanda à son tour Harry plus que surpris.

**-J'ai vu une vraie beauté, une de celle qui te fait penser à un ange,** dit George d'un ton rieur.

**-Ron est vraiment seul avec Hermione,** redemanda Harry totalement ahuri

**-OUI il est seul avec Hermione, moi aussi ça m'étonne Harry, mais là mon plus gros problème c'est de savoir si George a perdu la tête ou non,** lança Fred

**-Non j'ai pas perdu la tête Fred, mais regarde dehors, il y a une fille qui est vraiment belle, j'en avais jamais vu des comme elle. Elle a les cheveux bruns et un de ses sourire ravageur!** répondit George avec un éclat de rire.

Fred repassa sa tête au travers du rideau et il s'efforça de trouver la fille qui faisait battre le cœur de son frère. Pendant plus de cinq minutes il scruta la salle pour la trouver. Il y avait tant de monde que la recherche en était deux fois plus difficile. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle était près des étrangères à sucreries où se trouvait, pas plus de dix minutes plus tôt, Ron et Hermione. Lorsque sa tête revint, Harry lui demanda :

**-Alors est-elle si belle?**

**-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est,** lâche George un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est laide, car se serait mentir,** répondit Fred malicieusement.

**-Ah! Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment,** répliqua Harry en souriant à son tour.

Harry passa sa tête au travers de la draperie pour voir qui était la mystérieuse fille. Il demanda à George de la lui indiquer et lorsqu'il reconnu Alicia, il revint précipitamment dans l'arrière boutique en affichant des gros yeux ronds de surprise. Devant son air étonné, George demanda :

**-Qui a-t-il Harry on jurerait que tu viens de voir un géant. Tu es sûr que ça va?**

**-Hum, hum, je vais bien, **répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

**-Non ça ne va pas qui a-t-il,** le pressa Fred.

**-Euh…, **émit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise.

**-Alors tu le dis oui ou non,** s'impatientèrent Fred et George.

**-Euh… Eh bien, la fille qui te fait tant chaviré George…c'est… c'est…**, Harry du se taire, car les mots ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche, car le fait qu'Alicia attire le regard des garçons le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

**-Tu la connais! Alors dit nous son nom**, prièrent Fred et George en chœur.

**-Alicia,** lâcha dans un murmure Harry.

**-QUOI!,** s'écrièrent de plus belle les jumeaux

**-Tu veux rire de nous là Harry**, demanda Fred

**-Ce qu'elle a pu changer en un été, c'est fou,** ajouta George

**-C'est pourtant bien elle,** renchérit Harry

Un silence suivit ses paroles, durant lequel il n'arrêtait pas de penser que cela était impossible qu'Alicia attire les garçons, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué lui-même et n'était-il pas un garçon? Il avait passer près de deux mois avec elle et il n'avait pas éprouvé la moindre attirance envers elle durant tout se temps. N'y comprenant rien, il laissa ses pensées de côtés et reposa son regard sur Fred et sur George. Ces deux-là était retourné en pleine contemplation d'Alicia. Harry vint se positionner entre les deux et il demanda sincèrement :

**-Vous la trouver vraiment belle?**

**-Et comment,** répliquèrent les deux jumeaux.

**-Tant que ça,** questionna Harry

**-Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Harry, mais tous les regards se pose sur elle lorsqu'elle passe près des garçons,** affirma George.

**-Je ne peux qu'approuver leur agissement, car elle dégage vraiment quelques choses de très attirant,** lança Fred avec un grand sourire.

**-Non mais c'est moi qui est aveugle ou qui ne comprend rien, mais moi elle ne me fait rien Alicia,** rétorqua Harry avec une once d'agressivité dans la voix.

**-C'est normal Harry, tu la connaît trop bien, c'est comme si elle était ta sœur,** lui expliqua George.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Si ce que George affirmait était vrai, cela expliquerait peut-être le manque d'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Certes il ne la trouvait pas laide, mais il ne l'aimait pas dans se sens là. Heureux d'avoir comprit cette différence, il demanda aux jumeaux :

**-Bon maintenant que j'ai compris que ma meilleure amie est une beauté, j'aimerais bien qu'on en vienne au sujet principal, car je me doute fortement que ce n'est pas vraiment pour me parler d'elle que vous m'avez amener ici, n'est-ce pas? **

**-Alors là tu vois juste Harry,** commenta Fred

**-Nous voulions d'abord te remercier et c'est une chose faite,** continua George.

**-Et nous voulions aussi t'avertir que…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia en avait assez de faire le tour du magasin seule. Elle alla donc retrouver Hermione et Ron sans trop de remord. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle fut contente de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de froid pesant face à son arrivée. Elle les salua donc avec un grand naturel. Elle leur demanda aussi si ils avait vu Harry, mais les deux répondirent par la négative et Alicia ne put que penser : _« Bien sûr ils étaient certainement concentré à autres choses. »_ Enfin, Harry réapparut avec un drôle de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, mais malgré plusieurs minutes de questionnement, il ne voulut jamais rien leur révélé. Tenant rancœur à Harry pour son silence obstiné, Ron, Hermione et Alicia partirent devant pour faire leurs achats. Harry les suivait en arrière avec le même air enthousiaste qu'à sa sortit du magasin de Fred et George. Lorsque toutes leurs commissions furent achetées, ils rejoignirent Mr et Mrs Weasley pour rentrer au 12, square Grimmaurd. Au moment où ils furent tous arrivés dans la maison, Mrs Weasley s'occupa de leur trouver une chose à faire. Hermione, Alicia et Ginny se virent confier la tâche d'aider Molly dans la préparation du repas, tandis que les garçons furent chargés de préparer la table. Peu avant la fin des préparations, Remus arriva dans la salle à manger saluer de toutes part. Alicia tourna son regard vers lui et se promit d'aller le voir plus tard durant la soirée. Elle devait absolument avoir une conversation avec lui avant de quitter cette maison pour Poudlard. Puis, peu après l'apparition de son parrain, Alicia et tous les autres purent entendre deux pops sonores qui provenaient du salon. Arthur se leva et alla voir qui venait de transplaner dans le salon. Il y eut quelques rires et Arthur revint accompagner de Fred et de George. Dès qu'Alicia comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle se retourna rapidement vers le chaudron qui lui était affecté. Elle s'efforça de se calmer, mais à la vue dès jumeaux, son cœur s'était emballé et maintenant il battait la chamade. Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'Alicia avait un faible pour les jumeaux et plus spécifiquement pour George. Elle s'était toujours efforcer de rester impassible en leur présence, mais le tout était toujours très difficile. Elle avait même souvent passé très près de lui avouer son amour, mais à la dernière minute elle se rappelait à l'ordre. Étant plongé dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas qui s'étaient approchés d'elle. Le regard toujours fixé sur la mixture du chaudron, elle sursauta lorsque deux voix s'élevèrent doucement à ses oreilles :

**-Que fais-tu Alicia?**

**-Tu ne viens pas manger?**

Alicia pensait sincèrement qu'elle manquait de chance! Molly aurait pu lui envoyer une des autres personnes pour venir l'avertir de son absence, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle désigne Fred et George. Quelle horreur, si elle se détournait pour leur répondre, elle allait rougir atrocement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cependant, pour la sortir de sa détresse, Hermione arriva, demandant aux deux jumeaux de retourner s'assoire tout en leur spécifiant que se serait elle qui aiderait Alicia pour amener le chaudron. Lorsque Alicia fut certaine qu'ils étaient partis, elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

**-Merci, merci beaucoup**

**-Ce n'est rien, mais tu devrais lui dire, ce serait plus facile pour toi et pour moi,** lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alicia souriant devant la justesse de ses dires lui retourna en lui faisant le même clin d'œil :

**-Oui, tu as raison, mais j'appliquerai ton conseil lorsque tu l'appliqueras toi-même!**

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux pendant un petit moment, finissant par tomber dans un fou rire. Elles apportèrent la marmite sur la table, la déposant sur un coin près de Mrs Weasley. Ensuite, Hermione prit place auprès de Ginny et Alicia se dirigea vers Harry et à son plus grand dam, il ne restait qu'une place entre Harry et George. _« Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu… »_, pensa-t-elle paniquée. Qu'allait-elle faire. Elle ne serait jamais capable de passer tout un repas assit aussi près de George sans perdre ses moyens. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas grands choix. Elle devait s'assoire près de lui sinon elle paraîtrait suspecte et se n'était vraiment pas ce dont elle avait envie. Elle prit donc une grande respiration et elle s'assit sur sa chaise le regard résolument fixé sur son assiette. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout irait bien et qu'elle n'avait qu'à progresser selon les étapes simples d'un souper entre amis. Première étape, se servir à manger. Elle releva donc le visage et elle observa ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Lorsqu'elle eut fait la liste de se qu'elle voulait, elle s'occupa d'amener les aliments dans son assiette, soit en les demandant soit en les prenant elle-même. Une chance pour elle, elle n'avait aucune chose à demander à George, cependant, lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour prendre les patates pilées, elle s'étira un peu trop sur le côté et elle frôla tout le bras de George. Retirant vivement sa main de sur le bol, elle fit un mouvement si vif qu'elle tomba à la renverse au bas de sa chaise. Rouge de honte et de gêne, elle éclata de rire et émit pour sa faible défense :

**-Je crois que je suis nerveuse!**

Regardant tout le monde, excepté George, elle se rassit et continua à rire de sa pauvre malchance. De l'autre côté, Hermione riait aux éclats, mais c'était vraiment la seule qui riait de la bonne chose et comprenait tout ce qui venait de se passer, sans quoi les autres riaient seulement de son manque d'équilibre. Ayant enfin réussit à mettre les patates dans son assiette, Alicia se fit toute petite jusqu'à la fin du souper.

De son côté, lorsque Alicia lui avait frôlé le bras, George avait été parcourut d'un grand frisson dans tout le corps. Définitivement, cette fille lui plaisait vraiment, il avait aimé se contact et il avait même beaucoup apprécier la manière dont elle avait essayer d'expliquer cette chute. Autant il était embarrassé, autant il aimait poser son regard sur elle. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir pour lui et ce dès maintenant. Il leva les yeux et chercha Fred du regard. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il lui fit des signes subtils démontrant qu'il se réservait Alicia. Son frère en signe d'accord et de consentement, lui retourna des signes tout aussi subtils.

Dès que le souper fut terminé, Alicia se leva de table et prétextant un mal de tête, fila immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle fut rejointe par Hermione qui, en ouvrant la porte, retrouva son envie de rire. Alicia darda un regard noir sur elle tout en lui disant :

**-Ça va! Ça va, je le sais déjà que je me suis collé la honte de ma vie!**

**-Il faut avouer que c'était très joli!,** assura Hermione entre deux éclats de rires.

Alicia soupira et devant l'absurdité de la situation, commença elle aussi à rire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une pièce situer au-dessus de la chambre d'Alicia et d'Hermione, Fred et George parlait tranquillement d'Alicia. Fred demandait :

**-Tu peux me dire ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle tombe de sa chaise?**

**-Ça c'était pas de ma faute!,** plaida George.

**-Ah non, tu veux vraiment me faire croire qu'elle est tomber toute seule de sa chaise, que c'est-il passer?**

**-Il y a simplement eut un contact!,** assura George.

**-Un contact? Quel genre de contact George,** interrogea Fred.

**-Un simple frôlement,** répondit d'une voix calme George.

**-Oh, je vois, et j'ose espérer que tu as compris sa réaction,** demanda Fred avec un drôle de sourire

**-Oh que oui Fred, j'ai compris que je lui plaisais beaucoup!** déclara George avec un air plus qu'heureux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une autre pièce située en face de celle d'Alicia, Ron et Harry se prélassait sur leurs lits respectifs. Ron regardait voler coquecigrue tout en le trouvant exaspérant, tandis qu'Harry fixait un point au plafond. Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là sans parler. Ron dans un toussotement à peine audible brisa le silence. Puis, ayant pris une profonde inspiration, il demanda à Harry :

**-Euh… Harry… Je voulais savoir si… Euh…**

**-Si quoi Ron?**

**-Eh bien, je me demandais si… Euh… cela te dérangerais si… je… j'invitais…**

**-Hermione à sortir avec toi**? Questionna Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ron, qui avait déjà une teinte rosée, tourna littéralement au rouge tomate. Il regarda Harry avec un air terriblement gêné et hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif. Harry commença à rire devant la tête de son ami et lui assura :

**-Je serais tellement heureux que tu le fasse, depuis le temps que je vous pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre!**

**-Et faudrait pas exagérer quand même là!,** répliqua Ron un peu moins rouge.

La discussion se continua pendant longtemps. Harry et Ron se remémorait de vieux souvenirs les concernant tous et plus particulièrement ceux où prenait part Ron et Hermione.

C'est ainsi que la nuit se passa pour eux tous, ainsi que les trois jours suivant. Alicia et Hermione qui parlaient des garçons, Fred et George qui parlaient des prochains plans qu'ils avaient en tête, en plus de ceux que George devaient construire pour attirer Alicia dans ses bras, Ron et Harry qui parlaient de filles, de quidditch et se plaignait des professeurs.

Le dernier jour de vacances, Fred et George retournèrent à leur prolifique entreprise, tandis que Alicia, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny préparèrent leur valise pour le lendemain. Mrs Weasley les avait très bien avertit qu'ils partiraient de bonne heure, elle voulait être certaine qu'ils arriveraient à l'heure au quai neuf et trois quarts. Personne n'avait rechigné, car sans vraiment se l'avouer, ils étaient contents de remettre les pieds dans l'école. Alicia en était enchantée, car elle pourrait enfin revoir Lyra et Ellana, Harry et Ron était totalement euphorique, car ils pourrait enfin rejouer au quidditch, Hermione, quant à elle, en était heureuse tout simplement parce que les cours reprendraient bientôt.

Enfin, la journée se déroula sans trop de mal, mais Alicia était un peu peinée, car elle n'avait pas trouvé Remus. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle le cherchait, mais il avait comme disparut de la maison. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et où il était, mais hélas, toutes les personnes, à qui elle avait demandé des renseignements, n'avaient pu lui répondre. Se disant qu'elle lui enverrait des lettres durant son année, elle laissa la chasse tomber à l'eau, pour profiter de ses dernières heures.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley les réveilla à 5 heures. Alicia et Hermione se levèrent facilement, mais pour les garçons ce fut une autre histoire. Harry voulait faire la grâce matinée alors que Ron n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Molly, qui après de veine tentative, chargea Alicia et Hermione de les réveiller. Alicia avait une bonne idée derrière la tête et elle en fit part à Hermione. Celle-ci appréciait le plan et elle donna son accord. Alicia fit donc apparaître deux sceaux d'eau glacée au-dessus de chacune des têtes et au décompte d'Hermione, elle les fit renverser.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**-C'est quoi ça ! **

Alicia et Hermione se regardèrent et elles éclatèrent d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry qui s'était relevé les remarqua et dans un rire sonore il dit :

**-Tu vas le regretter Alicia**

**-Oh mais pourquoi tu mets ça sur ma faute, ça aurait pu être Hermione?** Demanda-t-elle faussement vexée

**-C'est gentil, merci,** lança la concernée avec un sourire en coin

**-Tout simplement ma chère Alicia parce qu'Hermione n'est pas vile comme toi, tu ressembles trop à ton père,** ajouta Harry.

Un silence suivit les paroles que Harry avait lancés. Il n'avait pas voulut mal faire, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait et d'après certains souvenirs qu'il avait vus Alicia ressemblait vraiment à son père. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'excuser, Alicia dit :

**-Tu sais, ça fait plaisir à entendre des choses comme ça! **

Le malaise qui était présent quelques secondes avant, se volatilisa tandis que les quatre amis recommençait à se crier des bêtises. Mrs Weasley, trouvant qu'ils ne descendaient pas très rapidement, monta elle-même les tirés jusqu'en bas. Ron protesta avec vigueur, mais malgré sa grandeur, Molly le traîna avec force jusqu'à la cuisine. Dès qu'ils eurent mangé l'excellent petit-déjeuner, Mrs Weasley les somma de descendre leur valise et de se préparer à partir. Toute la maison était baignée dans une effervescence particulière, ce qui rendait les gens, attroupé devant la porte d'entrée, encore plus excités. Au moment où on cogna à la porte, un silence de hâte s'installa parmi eux. Mrs Weasley ouvrit la porte sur un Maugrey Fol-Œil et sur une Nymphadora Tonks souriant. N'ayant pas besoin de s'attarder au square Grimmaurd, Maugrey demanda à la petite troupe de sortir de la maison et de se placer nonchalamment sur le rebord du trottoir. Immédiatement après, un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, le magicobus était arrivé. Tonks grimpa en premier, suivit de près par tous les autres, Maugrey fermant la marche. Le voyage n'eut aucun imprévu et tout se déroula selon les plans de Fol-Œil. Une fois rendu à King's cross, ils passèrent la barrière magique pour se retrouver sur le quai neuf et trois-quarts. Rendu sur la plate forme, la petite bande dit au revoir aux deux Aurors ainsi qu'à Mrs Weasley. Ensuite, ils montèrent dans le train. Ils devaient, tout autant que possible, se trouver un compartiment libre avant que le voyage commence. En mettant un pied dans le train, ils comprirent que la tâche ne serait pas facile. Pour la rendre plus réalisable, Ginny les quittèrent pour s'assoire avec Dean Thomas, son petit copain actuel. Toujours debout, le reste de la bande continua leur recherche quand tout à coup Alicia laissa tomber tous ses effets personnels pour se ruer vers une jeune fille devant un compartiment. La prenant dans ses bras, elle lui disait :

**-Oh que je suis contente de te revoir ma petite Lyra!**

La concernée se contenta de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Alicia, qui était totalement surexcitée, la pris par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la place où se tenait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Dès qu'elle fut à leur hauteur elle s'empressa de faire les présentations :

**-Lyra, je te présente : Harry Potter, je crois que tu le connais déjà, ensuite il y a le grand roux Ron Weasley, lui tu dois déjà connaître toute sa famille, la dernière et non la moindre, Hermione Granger une élève brillante!**

**-Euh enchanté, moi c'est Lyra,** enchaîna-t-elle se présentant elle-même.

**-Enchantés,** répondirent en chœur les trois autres.

Toujours en état d'énervement intense, Alicia proposa à son amie de rester avec eux durant le temps du voyage. Celle-ci accepta sans problème cette invitation plus qu'intéressante. Cependant, leur problème de place n'était toujours pas résolu. Ils cherchèrent donc un endroit pour ranger leurs bagages et pour s'asseoir. Il s'avéra que le seul compartiment qui était vide, était celui du fond, heureux d'en avoir trouvé un à eux seuls, ils s'installèrent dans une humeur agréable. Ron rechignait sur son futur travail de Préfet, alors qu'Hermione s'évertuait à lui rappeler que c'était un honneur de l'être. Harry lui parlait de choses et d'autres avec Alicia et Lyra. Les heures passèrent et il fut temps pour Hermione et Ron de partir remplir leurs exigences de préfets. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, une bande de Serpentard plutôt bruyante passa devant leur compartiment. Alicia savait que cela n'engagerait rien de bon, mais pouvait-elle y faire quelques choses? Plus ils approchaient et plus ils répugnaient à nos trois amis. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans les vitres, on pu apercevoir Drago Malfoy en tête, tenant la main de Pansy Parkinson. Suivit tout près par ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Derrière ses deux gros bras, on pouvait apercevoir une jolie tête blonde, ainsi qu'une autre tête appartenant à une autre fille. Dès que Drago prit conscience de qui se trouvait dans le compartiment, il ouvrit, d'un geste hautain, les portes de ce dernier. Pour toutes paroles, il dit :

**-Alors pote Potter, tu as de la belle compagnie, mais dit moi, où est donc la sang-de-bourbe qui te suis partout d'ordinaire?**

Harry, qui en avait entendu des plus dures cet été en cours de duel, se forgea un masque d'indifférence et dans un regard froid et haineux il répondit à Drago :

**-Contrairement à toi, elle remplit ses exigences de préfète.**

Derrière la tête blonde poussait du coude pour se retrouver en avant, elle voulait embarquer dans la conversation et ainsi y voir quelques choses. Alicia, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde croisé le regard de Malfoy, ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Ellana en la personne blonde, elle pensa :

_« Oh mon dieu, que dois-je faire! J'agis comme avec tous les Serpentard je n'ai pas le choix! Quelle horreur… Je m'excuserai dès que je le pourrai. »_

Lyra qui avait regardé toute la scène se figea de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnue elle aussi Ellana, dans sa tête les paroles suivantes défilaient :

_« Voilà donc le petit jeu qui commence, il sera intéressant de voir ce qu'il en résultera. Toutefois pour cette fois je me ferai toute petite. » _

Harry, qui avait continué sa discussion avec Malfoy, s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit surgir la jeune fille blonde. Il la regarda de haut en bas et se dit pour lui-même :

_« Si je ne me trompe pas, ce doit être elle Ellana. Décidemment, Alicia à de très belles amies, Ellana est d'une beauté douce, tandis que Lyra est une de ses filles remarquable qui ne passe pas inaperçus… »_

Drago, qui attendait que Harry se décide à répliquer, tourna son regard sur la petite distraction collective. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Ellana, il comprit la raison de se silence surpris. Ellana donnait souvent cet effet aux gens. S'autorisant un moment de distraction lui aussi, il se laissa aller dans la contemplation, tout en pensant :

_« C'est fou ce que cette fille peu m'allumer. Le fait que je sois avec Pansy n'est pas vraiment un bonheur alors que j'ai cette fille sous les yeux. Je devrais faire quelques choses pour remédier à ce petit contre temps. »_

Le silence commençant à être long, Ellana qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi d'un tel silence le brisa elle-même en disant :

**-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait penser à se bouger, car je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à trouver que ça sans mauvais par ici.**

Alicia et Lyra ouvrirent de grands yeux cachant mal leur sourire, tandis qu'Harry se levait d'indignation, mais avant que qui que se soit ait eut le temps de répondre, Drago rajouta :

**-Alors là c'est vrai, la sang-de-bourbe à vraiment contaminer l'air.**

Harry, qui n'avait pu se contrôler, s'avança d'un pas vers Drago, mais Alicia fut plus rapide que lui. Elle s'était levée et elle avait prit Harry par le bras en lui déclarant :

**-Laisse tomber il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**-Oh mais regarder moi se merveilleux couple, Potter et Black les deux pauvres orphelins pleurnichards,** cracha haineusement Drago

Ce fut la goûte qui déborda le vase. Alicia se retourna d'un bond et fit face à Malfoy, elle lui accorda un regard remplit de haine à tel point que quand elle parla, on pouvait la sentir dans sa voix :

**-Pleurnichard vaut mieux que couard! Je ne nommerai personne- car se serait totalement inutile-, mais pour la couardise, j'en connais un rayon. Dit moi Drago qu'as-tu fait toi pendant qu'une personne de ta connaissance souffrait terriblement de la main de ton père hein? Qu'as-tu fait pour lui venir en aide, toi qui pâlissais devant un tel sort! Dit moi franchement aurais-tu fait un moindre mouvement pour demander à ton père de lever le sort impardonnable?**

Chacune de ses paroles avait été cracher et siffler sous l'effet d'une haine immonde. Le monde présent n'avait pas saisit, où du moins pour les moins intelligents, de qui parlait Alicia, mais il avait comprit en gros ce qui c'était passer. Seuls Alicia, Drago et Harry savait précisément que la personne concernée n'était autre que la messagère. Devant l'absence de réponse et de mouvement de la part de tout le monde, Alicia ajouta dans un rictus hargneux :

**-Je crois que vous pouvez disposer, car c'est maintenant nous qui étouffons sous votre odeur félonne!**

Drago pâlit dangereusement, il ne le prenait pas que Alicia l'est ainsi humilier devant tout le monde et par deux fois en plus! Il se vengerait et se serait terrible. Sur ses dernières pensées, il tourna les talons suivit par toute la bande. Toutefois, Ellana, qui avait attendu pour reprendre sa place à l'arrière, leur accorda un regard et un clin d'œil avant de suivre le reste du groupe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Quoi! Tu lui a vraiment cloué le bec à se vaut rien de Malfoy?,** questionna Ron

**-M'oui,** répondit distraitement Alicia.

Hermione et Ron venait de revenir dans le compartiment et Harry, ainsi que Lyra s'était fait une joie de raconter l'incident. Harry avait aussi raconté l'épisode : _doloris au manoir Malfoy_ pour être sur que tout le monde avait bien compris le dernier bout de l'histoire. À la suite de se récit Hermione était choquée, Lyra affichait un sourire fier et Ron paraissait euphorique. Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il lança joyeusement :

**-Tu l'as humilié c'est fantastique Alicia!**

**-Ron franchement,** s'indigna Hermione.

**-Non ça va Hermione, je trouve cela plutôt chouette que j'aie pu lui fermer le clapet,** dit Alicia un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bien d'accord avec toi, mais moi je lui aurais plutôt tourné le couteau encore plus profondément,** renchérit Lyra.

Les regards se posèrent tous sur Lyra, qui avait fait preuve de beaucoup trop d'exubérance pour une petite Poufsouffle! Ils avaient découvert sa maison lorsqu'ils avaient passé leurs robes, il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Ils avaient bien fait, car suite à la dernière remarque de Lyra, le train ralentit et ils purent apercevoir les tours de Poudlard. Chacun pensa :

_« Enfin de retour! »_

Dès que le train fut immobilisé, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre, les élèves étaient tous très heureux de revenir à Poudlard, car avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, c'était une de seules places où ils pouvaient se sentir en sécurité, grâce à Dumbledore. Lorsque l'allée se fut libérée, Harry, Alicia, Lyra, Hermione et Ron sortirent de leur compartiment avec leurs affaires en mains. Ils essayèrent de rejoindre la plate forme sans trop bousculer les retardataires, mais ce fut beaucoup plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Harry, qui était déséquilibré par un coup de coude accidentel d'Alicia, tomba le nez dans la poitrine d'une Serdaigle. La fille, très insultée, le gifla violemment. Harry était rouge de honte et Alicia s'excusa de tout son être pour se malencontreux évènement. Peu avant la sortit, Ron s'enfargea lui-même dans le bas de sa robe et dans sa chute, il poussa Hermione, qui tomba sur Lyra, qui, à son tour, tomba sur Alicia. Harry s'esquiva, faisant en sorte qu'Alicia finisse sur le sol, sous la pile de gens! Alicia étouffait légèrement, mais elle était morte de rire, il fallait vraiment être empoter pour réussir à avoir l'air aussi stupide en moins de deux minutes. Son fou rire se propagea à tout le monde, même à ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, et c'est dans de grands éclats de rire qu'ils mirent enfin les pieds hors du train.

Tournant leurs regards envers l'emplacement des diligences, ils furent heureux de voir qu'il en restait une vide. Lorsqu'ils y prirent place, Ron qui avait remarqué les sombrals, écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant :

**-C'est à ça qu'ils ressemblent!**

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui et il y eut un lourd silence embarrassé. Le fait que Ron, et par conséquent Hermione, puisse les voir, leur rappelait la dure nuit au ministère et la mort de Sirius. Lyra, qui assistait à la scène sans trop comprendre, décida de briser le silence en demandant :

**-Vous savez c'est quoi qui tire le diligences?**

Le moment d'embarras s'accentua encore, pour le plus grand dam de Lyra, qui avait tenté d'aider la situation. Cependant, en âme charitable, Hermione lui expliqua que c'était simplement des sombrals. Elle prit aussi soin d'expliquer les caractéristiques de ses animaux magiques. Lyra, qui avait écouté Hermione avec attention, chercha à comprendre pourquoi Alicia, Ron, Harry et Hermione pouvaient les voir. Le fait que Harry soit parmi ceux qui le pouvaient ne la surprenait pas, mais pour les trois autres, la question restait insoluble. Pourtant, sans crier gare, un passage d'un article qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier lui revint en mémoire : _« Durant cette intrusion au ministère, plusieurs mangemorts furent attrapés et nous avons aussi le malheur de déplorer un perte humaine. Le ministère a tenu à garder l'indenté de la personne secrète, mais selon une source sûre, la personne ne serait autre que Sirius Black lui-même. »_ Lyra, qui venait de comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel embarras, sourit tristement et en regardant Alicia elle lui dit :

**-Désolée pour ton père.**

À ses paroles, Alicia darda sur elle un regard de surprise. Elle avait su deviné que Lyra était une personne perspicace mais le fait qu'elle réussisse à comprendre le lien entre la mort de son père et les sombrals, était assez déstabilisants. Toutefois, sans se démonter totalement, Alicia lui demanda :

**-Tu as compris alors, que nous étions tous présents au ministère la nuit de sa mort?**

**-Euh…Oui, c'est en partie la faute de la Gazette cependant,** plaida Lyra avec un sourire en coin.

**-Tu as un fort don de déduction, c'est assez époustouflant,** ajouta sarcastiquement Alicia.

**-Oui je sais ça m'étonne moi-même,** lança Lyra en riant.

Et voilà, l'atmosphère lourde avait disparut laissant place à une agréable sensation de bien être. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Ils débarquèrent de la diligence et s'approchèrent des portes pour entrer dans l'école. Ensuite, ils déposèrent leurs bagages avec ceux des autres et ils filèrent vers la grande salle. Une fois devant les portes, Lyra se tourna vers le groupe et leur dit :

**- Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais c'est maintenant le temps pour moi de retourner avec les sages petits Poufsouffle.**

**-Au revoir,** lancèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en choeur.

**-On se revoit bientôt,** ajouta Alicia malicieusement.

Sur ce, Lyra tourna les talons et fit son entrée dans la salle à manger. Tous les regards masculins se retournèrent sur son passage. Ils avaient tous une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Cependant, Lyra gardait systématiquement les yeux rivés devant elle, c'est-à-dire, sur la table des professeurs. Agissant ainsi, elle se gardait de rougir ou encore de donner de faux espoir aux garçons les plus illuminés. De plus, le fait qu'elle garde la tête haute lui donnait encore plus de charme, mais le faisait-elle réellement pour cela?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les quatre Gryffondor qui étaient restés au dehors de la grande salle, eurent droit à un tout autre spectacle. La bande de Serpentard, qu'ils avaient croisé dans le train, se tenait maintenant non loin d'eux et semblait prête pour une autre joute orale. Ron, qui n'avait pas participé à la première, demanda en crachant presque ses mots :

**-Vous faîtes quoi en dehors de la grande salle?**

**-On pourrait vous retourner la question!,** déclara une voix derrière la troupe.

Ron rougit, tandis que les Serpentard partirent d'un rire hautain. Alicia, quant à elle, se doutait bien que c'était Ellana qui avait sorti cette réplique digne de Malfoy lui-même. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une tête d'une beauté angélique, joua du coude et fit son apparition. Elle portait sur sa tunique l'insigne des préfets, ce qui surpris les quatre Gryffondors qui ne répliquèrent pas. Ellana qui souriait froidement leur dit :

**-Bon, puisque vous avez enfin comprit que nous ne sommes pas en tort, nous allons allez manger,** puis se tournant vers les Serpentard, elle ajouta à leur intention- assez fort pour que les Gryffondor l'entende, **j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'enlever une telle vision de sous les yeux, sinon je ne pourrai plus jamais manger.**

Drago partit d'un rire diabolique et sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, mais à l'étonnement de tous, il prit Ellana par le bras et lui fit clairement comprendre, qu'à l'avenir, il la voulait derrière lui et non plus à l'arrière. Ce geste n'avait échappé à personne, car les portes de la salle avaient été ouvertes par Parkinson, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle suivit les regards de tous les élèves, elle vit la scène et regretta alors son empressement. Enfin, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, tous les coups d'oeils suivaient Ellana, car le fait que Drago l'ait placé si près de lui, démontrait qu'elle avait une certaine importance à ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas rien. De plus, la gente masculine en avait pour son argent et tous les garçons- plus précisément ceux de Serpentard-, enviaient Drago.

Ellana de son côté, n'était pas très à l'aise avec tous ses yeux rivés sur elle, mais elle n'en démontrait rien. Elle affichait le même air hautain, qui était son masque de tous les jours. Elle était maintenant si habituée à le porter, qu'il était devenu, pour elle, comme une deuxième peau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Près des grandes portes, Alicia avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait un sourire en coin ravageur et elle ne cessait de se dire :

_« Ellana est vraiment une fille aux milles talents. Elle joue parfaitement son double jeu, mais il faudra quand même que je lui demande à qui elle porte allégeance. Sinon j'aurais trop peur de lui confié quoique se soit. Hum, mais je viens d'avoir une idée fantastique… »_

Suivant ses amis, Alicia remonta l'allée et prit place près d'Harry. Les élèves, ne manquant aucune distraction, posèrent les yeux sur Harry. Le brouhaha s'intensifia énormément. De plus, les filles gloussaient et rougissait en posant les yeux sur Harry, tandis qu'elles lançaient des éclairs de jalousie sur Alicia. Pour les garçons, c'était tout le contraire, il s'extasiait devant la nouvelle apparence d'Alicia tout en maudissant Harry pour sa proximité. Lorsque le calme revint, tous les élèves tournèrent leurs têtes vers la table des professeurs et attendirent avec impatience l'arrivée des nouveaux, ainsi que le petit discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore, avant que le repas ne vienne enfin. C'est donc dans une atmosphère plus calme que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant place à une McGonagall sévère et à une file de jeunes. Suivant le même ordre que les années précédentes, McGonagall sortit le tabouret et y plaça le choixpeau. Dans ce vieux chapeau rapiécé, une fente ressemblant à une bouche, s'ouvrit et le choixpeau chanta sa chanson. Ensuite, dans un silence parcourut de murmure, la répartition commença. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, les élèves s'attendaient à manger un magnifique festin, mais à leur grand désarroi, Dumbledore se leva et leur dit :

**-Chers élèves, cette année nous aurons la grande joie d'accueillir parmi nous des gens de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Ils viennent étudier à Poudlard pour un échange interscolaire prévu depuis longue date. Puisqu'ils étudieront toute l'année dans notre école, ils doivent être attitrer dans une maison, ce qui prolongera la cérémonie de la répartition de quelques minutes.**

Avant que les élèves aient put rechigner sur cette nouvelle attente, Dumbledore se rassit et une autre file d'élèves, plus vieux cette fois-ci, entra dans la grande salle. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de nouvelles personnes, dont la moitié était des filles de Beauxbâtons et l'autre des garçons de Durmstrang. Comme les plus jeunes, les nouveaux arrivants prirent place, en entendant leur nom, sur le tabouret et chacun était répartit dans sa nouvelle maison. Toutefois, lorsque le nom de Joël Mortus Devis se fit entendre, un grand jeune homme se leva et prit place sur le siège. Dès qu'il eut tourné son visage vers la foule, un silence pesant se leva. Le jeune homme en question, était de ceux qui affichent un air glacial presque inhumain en tout temps. Il émanait de lui un aura de froid et voir même de mort. Ses yeux étaient durs et sans expression, son visage renfermé. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et tous autant qu'ils étaient avait des frissons dans le dos. De plus, ce qui intriguait les gens, c'était que le choixpeau n'avait pas encore donné son verdict. Celui-ci avait plutôt un entretien mental avec Joël :

_« Hum voyons voir… Serdaigle serait une maison avec laquelle tu irais bien. Tu as de bonnes aptitudes magique voir même au-dessus de la normale. »_

_« Je ne veux pas y aller et tu sais très bien où m'envoyer alors fait le »_, cracha Joël impérieusement.

_« À ce que je peux voir tu es impertinent et tu veux arriver à tes fins coûte que coûte, alors soit! »_

**-Serpentard,** déclara le choixpeau.

Les Serpentard ne savaient pas comment réagir, tandis que les autres maisons respiraient plus librement. Joël quitta le tabouret pour se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers sa nouvelle table. Il y eut à la suite de Devis, quelques autres personnes, mais sans plus. Lorsque la deuxième répartition prit fin, le directeur se leva et dit :

**- Sur ce, mes chers élèves, bon appétit!**

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et de hâte. Au moment où Albus se rassoyait, le festin apparaissait sur les grandes tables. Les élèves se servirent tout en babillant de choses et d'autres, mais plus spécialement du nouvel élève qu'était Joël Devis. À la table des Gryffondor, Alicia, Hermione, Ron et Harry parlaient à voix basse de ce Devis. Ron disait :

**-Vous avez vu sa tête, il fait froid dans le dos!**

**-J'approuve, il donne vraiment l'air d'être un mangemort,** déclara Harry.

**-Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il est l'air froid et méchant, mais il n'est pas nécessairement un mangemort. Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir tant de préjugé Harry,** rétorqua Hermione.

Alicia ne disait rien, elle avait gardé son regard posé sur Joël tout au long du petit échange. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait choisit une place non loin d'Ellana et de Drago. Elle trouvait que Joël agissait comme un enfant pourri gâté. Il faisait comme si tout lui revenait de droit parce qu'il était quelqu'un de très important. Trouvant ses actions très démesurées et veine de tout intérêt, elle se retourna vers ses amis et eut droit à un regard réprobateur. Harry lui demanda :

**-Que faisais-tu à le regarder ainsi?**

**-De quoi tu parles**, le questionna Alicia légèrement perdue.

**-Allons Alicia tu regardais Joël avec une telle intensité,** expliqua Hermione.

**-Ouais, c'est à croire que tu le trouves de ton goût**, lança Ron

**-Hé là on se calme s'il vous plait, je ne faisais que le regarder et ce que j'ai vu m'a dégoûter, c'est un vrai Malfoy en puissance,** répliqua Alicia sur la défensive.

**-Que veux-tu dire,** la pressa Hermione.

**-Eh bien, il agit comme si tout devait lui revenir, comme s'il était le supérieur de tout le monde. C'est vraiment une attitude que je déplore et qui me fait incontestablement penser à Drago,** expliqua Alicia.

**-Oh non, pas un autre comme ça,** se lamenta Ron

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils purent se dire, car le festin venait de prendre fin et les préfets devaient maintenant s'occuper d'amener les premières années à la salle commune. Cependant, avant de filer, Hermione leur souffla :

**-Le mot de passe c'est : pleine lune**

Puis elle partit sur les traces de Ron. Harry et Alicia laissèrent la foule partir devant et lorsque la grande salle fut plus vide, ils la quittèrent se dirigeant ainsi vers leur sale commune. Une fois rendue devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ils lui donnèrent le mot de passe et elle s'esquiva pour les laisser passer. Lorsqu'ils mirent pied dans la salle commune, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait une certaine agitation. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait, Harry et Alicia pénétrèrent dans la salle. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Harry avait un sourire qui grandissait et Alicia ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi. Quand Alicia aperçut deux têtes rousses à la même hauteur, entourées d'une foule d'élèves de sixième année, une certaine lumière s'alluma dans sa tête. Ses doutes furent résolus lorsqu'une Katie Bell toute excitée demanda :

**-Que faites-vous ici? Vous allez reprendre le Quidditch?**

Alicia ouvrit de gros yeux et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Après avoir remonter l'attroupement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Fred et George. Elle était embarrassée, mais par-dessus tout, surprise et heureuse. C'est pourquoi elle put demandé sans trop devenir rouge :

**-Alors vous êtes réellement revenus?**

Baissant les yeux vers elle, les deux jumeaux la regardèrent et lui firent un sourire remarquable dont plusieurs filles furent jalouses. Alicia se retint de courir aller se cacher, car elle tenait vraiment à savoir le fond de leur plan. George, qui avait le plus grand sourire des deux lui répondit :

**-Nous sommes revenus faire notre septième année, pour faire plaisir à notre mère.**

Toutes les filles présentent poussèrent un soupir d'attendrissement. Alicia qui était très mal à l'aise, sourit et dit précipitamment :

**-Oh c'est chouette, enfin, je dois y aller, bon retour George!**

Puis elle s'en alla au fond de la salle commune loin de toute agitation, espèrent que les filles ne la jalouseraient pas encore plus que d'habitude. Cependant, ses espoirs étaient voués à l'échec, puisqu'un des jumeaux arrivait vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se penchait vers son oreille et lui murmura :

**-J'aimerais bien te parler on peut aller dehors?**

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et sans prendre le temps de répondre, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortit. La regardant allé, le jumeau vint la rejoindre, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une salle vide non loin de la salle commune. Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, il lui dit d'une voix nonchalante :

**-Je voulais te parler seule à seul**

Alicia sentit sa gêne augmenter d'intensité, elle était maintenant certaine qu'elle ressemblait à une tomate bien juteuse. Toutefois, reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

**-Et pourquoi seule à seul George?**

Petit moment de silence, qui fut rapidement brisé par la question de George :

**-Comment tu fais pour nous reconnaître? Comment tu as su que je n'étais pas Fred?**

La question avait prit de cours Alicia, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle n'y avait vraiment jamais pensé. Au début c'était pour elle un vrai casse-tête les démêler, mais un jour, elle se décida de prendre des chances et elle avait réussit à déduire certains aspect de leur personnalité qui se révélait lorsqu'ils mentaient, mais depuis peu, c'était surtout leur odeur qui les différenciait. Comme si ils n'avaient pas le même parfum ou encore qu'elle s'était découvert un nouveau don… Enfin avec toutes ses choses, elle ne savait plus trop quoi lui répondre. Elle lui répondit tout de même :

**-Tu sais, j'en sais trop rien, j'ai simplement remarqué, à force de vous regarder, quelques petits traits distinctif que vous preniez lorsque l'un ou l'autre se mettait à mentir…**

Alicia prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, rougit et se sentit plus que mal à l'aise. Cependant, au moment ou George allait lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Fred fit son entré. Il s'empressa de dire :

**-Excusez-moi, mais George tu dois revenir dans la salle commune, on as des tonnes de commandes et j'aimerais bien que tu m'aide…**

George ne répliqua pas à son frère et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ensuite, se tournant vers Alicia il lui déclara :

**-On se reparlera, tu m'intrigues encore plus!**

Alicia déglutit difficilement, car elle ne savait pas tellement comment réagir à cette déclaration. Elle, qui avait attendu près de cinq ans pour avouer son amour à George, lui il venait de le dire, quoique très subtilement, en cinq minutes. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle resta là assit sur un bureau, perdues dans ses pensées. Plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, sur une Hermione un peu inquiète qui l'interrogea prestement :

**-Que fais-tu donc encore là?**

**-Eh bien, absolument rien de passionnant Hermione,** lui répondit évasivement Alicia.

**-Tu veux rire de moi là, c'est pas très gentil de me mentir ainsi, alors que je sais très bien que George t'a amené ici et qu'il est revenu dans la salle commune depuis une bonne heure maintenant,** argumenta Hermione.

**-Tant que ça!,** demanda Alicia d'une petite voix

**-Oui tant que ça**, assura Hermione.

Alicia sourit, elle était encore sous le choc de sa découverte et elle se sentait encore gêner de la proximité de George. Alicia, qui aurait voulu garder pour elle une telle histoire, du pourtant raconter tout ce qui c'était passer. Suite à son récit Hermione lui dit :

**-J'espère que tu comprends ce que sa signifie?**

**-Je crois, **répondit Alicia dans un murmure

**-Voyons, ouvre toi les yeux Alicia tu lui plais!,** lança Hermione.

Sur ce, Hermione lui prit la main, mettant fin à la conversation, et la traîna jusque dans la salle commune qui était maintenant plus calme. Alicia promena son regard sur la salle et elle vit que Fred et George semblait être monter dans leur dortoir. Alicia respira plus tranquillement, car elle n'était pas prête à affronter de nouveau George. Hermione l'amena vers Ron et Harry, mais lorsque Hermione lâcha finalement sa main, Alicia dit précipitamment :

**-Je vais me coucher je suis morte de fatigue! Bonne nuit!**

Ron et Harry ne protestèrent pas, car eux aussi montèrent se coucher à sa suite. Hermione, quant à elle, mourrait d'envie de la questionner, mais par respect, elle décida d'attendre à demain avant de lui en demander plus sur ses états d'âmes. Une fois dans le dortoir, Alicia prit ses affaires et s'engouffra dans son lit. Dès qu'elle eut posée sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit. Son sommeil fut parsemé de rêves étranges, qui lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la laissèrent perplexe. Ne voulant pas traîner dans son dortoir ni dans la salle commune, elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla en hâte et descendit immédiatement dans la grande salle à manger. Une fois rendue en bas, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir voulut arriver de bonne heure. Alicia, qui avait promené son regard sur toute la salle, avait repéré Ellana assise entre Drago et Joël. Ellana ne semblait pas très heureuse, mais Alicia se dit que se devait être un certain rôle qu'elle devait tenir. Puis à la table des Poufsouffle, Lyra piochait dans son assiette et elle affichait un air de ravissement total. Toutefois, Alicia n'eut pas le temps d'aller à sa rencontre, car elle se fit empoigné par le bras et amener vers la table des Gryffondor à une vitesse telle qu'elle ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Alicia tourna son regard vers ses agresseurs, qui n'était autres que Fred et George. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais dans un moment de frustration elle leur balança :

**- Vous ne pourriez pas y aller plus galamment la prochaine fois non?**

**-Oh si on pourrais, mais ce serait pas aussi drôle!**

**-Tais-toi Fred!,** répliqua Alicia

**-Je te l'avais bien dit, elle nous reconnaît parfaitement,** rétorqua George comme si Alicia n'avait pas été là.

**-Hum, étrange! Pourtant on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau,** ajouta Fred

Sur ce, Fred se leva et s'éloigna un peu. George se retourna donc vers Alicia et lui dit :

**-Hé on n'a pas finit notre petite conversation hier…**

Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de la continuer, Harry, Ron et Hermione venait prendre place tout autour d'Alicia. Dans un soupir à peine audible, George se leva et dit :

**-Bonne journée à tous !**

Puis, il partit rejoindre son jumeau. Ron, qui trouvait le fait qu'Alicia discute avec son frère étrange, lui demanda sans détour :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais, te vendre un philtre d'amour?**

**-Euh… Ouais c'est ça!,** répondit Alicia qui trouvait l'échappatoire idéale.

Hermione lui envoya un regard interrogatif, mais Alicia n'y répondit pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié parler de ses choses là avec tout le monde. Elle aimait quand les débuts se faisaient dans le secret et elle devait se l'avouer, elle manquait littéralement de confiance en elle. Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance relativement saine, car Hermione avait eut la grâce de changer de sujet. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, le professeur McGonagall vint à leur rencontre. Elle venait leur parler de leurs horaires et avec bonheur, Ron, Harry, Alicia et Hermione purent prendre toutes les options qu'ils avaient demandées. Toutefois, à leur grande horreur, le premier cours qui s'affichait sur leurs horaires c'était le cours de potions. Harry et Alicia eurent un énorme soupir, Ron un moyen et Hermione leur lança un regard réprobateur. Ils se levèrent donc, résignés, car leur cours était à neuf heures et il était huit heures quarante-cinq. Ils ne souhaitaient ni un ni l'autre arrivé en retard avec le professeur Rogue, car tous savait ce qu'ils risquaient. Dans une marche macabre, ils prirent le chemin des cachots. Plus ils descendaient les escaliers menant à la classe de Rogue, plus ils avaient envie de faire demi tour. Cette partie du château était vraiment lugubre et peu éclairée. Ils arrivèrent peut avant le son de la cloche et ils eurent la grande déception de voir que les tables étaient non pas de quatre, mais de trois. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent donc la dernière de libre et Alicia qui leur avait assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas, prit celle qui restait. Elle était juste devant celle de ses amis de Gryffondor, alors la distance n'était pas si grande. Au son de la cloche, tous les élèves entendirent un bruit de porte qui claque et les pas singuliers du professeur Rogue. Lorsque ce dernier fut arrivé au devant de sa classe, il s'éclaircit la voix et déclara :

**-Cette année j'ai été indulgent, j'ai accepté parmi mes élève d'A.S.P.I.C, ceux qui avait eut la simple mention d'effort exceptionnel. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un niveau plus faible que ce à quoi je suis habitué que vous aurez droit à un traitement de faveur. Enfin, cette année, j'ai aussi fait exception à la règle, car j'ai dans d'autres niveaux des élèves qui sont réellement doués. Alors j'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous présenter Ellana Goyle. Elle suivra le programme de potion avancé avec vous. **

Rogue prit une pose, laissant ainsi le temps à Ellana d'entrer dans la classe et d'aller se positionner à l'avant près du professeur. Pendant se temps, les élèves purent se marmonner certaine chose qui revenait pas mal au même. Plus d'un n'en revenait pas! Alicia pensait :

_« Une Goyle, une Goyle, je n'y aurait pas cru même si elle me l'avait dit! »_

Hermione, plutôt horrifiée, pensait :

_« Cette énergumène de Goyle à une sœur intelligente! J'y crois pas c'est sûrement une erreur génétique! »_

Au moment où Ellana fut à sa hauteur, le professeur enchaîna en disant :

**-Bien que j'aurai préféré que Miss Goyle soit la seule, j'ai aussi dû inviter dans ma classe Miss Herttop. Alors veuillez faire votre entrée Miss!**

Dans la classe, il régnait un silence intrigué, tous se demandaient de qui il s'agirait. Lorsque les élèves virent entrer une silhouette filiforme, avec des cheveux noirs soyeux et un joli minois, ils furent encore plus intrigués. De plus, quand ils remarquèrent sa maison, un léger murmure monta dans la classe. Tous se demandaient pourquoi cette Poufsouffle était dans cette maison. Enfin, dès que Lyra se fut placé à côté d'Ellana, le professeur Rogue se déplaça vers Alicia et avec une voix doucereuse il lui dit :

**-Puisque vous me semblez seule, je placerai sous votre tutelle les deux jeunes filles présentes et je tiens à vous avertir que toutes les erreurs qu'elles commettrons seront de votre faute, quoique vous puissiez vouloir me dire. Est-ce clair Miss Black?**

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux d'Alicia, mais se servant de ses cours de duel, elle se fit un masque d'indifférence et répliqua à Severus :

**-C'est très clair… **_**monsieur**_

**-Bien très bien! Alors que le cours commence,** répliqua Rogue.

Il donna deux coups de baguette sur son tableau et les ingrédients ainsi que la recette s'écrivit d'elle-même. Durant ce temps, les marmottements avaient grandit pour devenir de vraies discussions, tandis que les deux nouvelle approchaient d'Alicia. Lorsqu'elles furent assises, Alicia les regarda avec fascination et dans un murmure, elle demanda :

**- Ellana, Lyra, comment avez-vous fait pour vous ramasser ici?**

**-Eh bien, il doit s'être rendu compte que nous avions un cerveau…,** répondit Ellana avec un demi sourire.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre totalement son masque, car elle était beaucoup regarder, surtout pas Malfoy. Elle devait faire réellement attention à tout. Alicia la plaignait vraiment, mais elle devait absolument les avertir de quelques choses. Elle prit donc un grand respire et dans un murmure, elle leur dit :

**-Ce soir dans la troisième classe vide du deuxième étage, on se rencontre à huit heures précise d'accord?**

**-Je tenterai de me libérer, mais ne soyez pas trop méchante avec moi si j'arrive quelques minutes plus tard,** répondit précipitamment Ellana avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

Alicia, qui attendait la réponse de Lyra, tourna son regard vers elle, pour la trouver en plein état de ravissement, comme au petit déjeuner. Elle semblait encore plus perdue dans ses pensées, car lorsque Alicia passa sa main devant ses yeux, elle ne réagit pas. Se tournant vers Ellana pour avoir de l'aide, elle aperçut qu'Ellana aussi avait remarqué l'état de Lyra et qu'elle n'avait que pour seule aide un mouvement d'épaule signifiant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ne trouvant aucun remède pour aider son amie, Alicia se concentra sur la potion qu'elles devaient terminée pour la fin du cours. Il s'avéra qu'Ellana avait un réel don pour la potion et que celle-ci avançait à grande vitesse. Alicia et elle la finirent dix bonnes minutes avant la fin du cours et pendant tout ce temps Lyra ne montra aucun signe de vie. Toutefois, peu avant la fin du cours, elle se mit à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles, mais au moment où Rogue passait près de leur table de travail, Lyra prononça faiblement mais clairement :

**-Severus…hum… Severus…**

Personne d'autres, mis à part Ellana, Alicia et Rogue, n'avait pu entendre ses paroles révélatrices. Cependant, elles mirent les trois personnes présentent dans une situation de grand malaise. Rogue paraissait furieux et totalement dégoûter, alors qu'Alicia était catastrophé par le manque de chance de son amie, tandis qu'Ellana avait un sourire mi-surpris mi-amusé. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la pire des choses, car lorsque Rogue secoua Lyra, non sans violence, celle-ci se releva prestement et prit la tête de Severus dans ses mains. Dans un quart de seconde, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celle de Rogue et dans ce qui parut une éternité, leur lèvres furent en contact. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser chaste, mais un vrai échange de salive, un de ses baisers endiablés. Alicia, Ellana et tous le reste des élèves avait une expression mitigée entre l'effroi et l'étonnement. La réaction de Rogue allait être terrible! L'effet de surprise s'étant dissipé, Rogue revint à lui et se débarras de Lyra. Cette dernière venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait le rouge aux joues, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de remords. Dans un mouvement de rage, Rogue tourna les talons et somma d'une voix furieuse :

**-Tout le monde dehors! Immédiatement!**

Personne ne se le fit répéter deux fois. Les élèves se poussèrent vers la porte même Alicia et Ellana, mais elles, contrairement aux autres, elles restèrent juste derrière la porte. Ainsi, elles ne manquèrent aucune des paroles qui suivirent :

**-Miss Herttop, mais par qu'elle diable vous êtes vous faites piquer?** cracha Rogue

Aucune réplique de la part de Lyra ce qui fit encore plus fâcher Rogue qui continua en s'époumonant :

**-Je vous donne un mois de retenue et cela commenceras dès se soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, mais sachez que dans mon cours c'est totalement prohiber. Si une telle chose se reproduit, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous faire renvoyer de l'école! Sur ce dégagez de ma vue! **

Silence gêné suivit d'un toussotement agacé, puis une petite voix s'éleva demandant :

**-Euh… Professeur à quelle heure dois-je me présenter à votre bureau pour ma retenue?**

**-Dix-neuf heures précise, **cracha haineusement Rogue.

Lyra ne répliqua rien et elle partit d'un pas presser en dehors de la classe. Elle fut très surprise de voir que Alicia et Ellana l'avait attendu. Cependant elle regretta presque leur décision, car Alicia s'empressa de lui demander :

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?**

**-C'est mon directeur de maison!,** ajouta Ellana en riant.

**-Rien… je ne sais pas,** répondit maladroitement Lyra.

**-Je n'en reviens pas!,** renchérit Alicia, **c'est vraiment la semaine des surprises!**

Puis, en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrer, Lyra leur parla de ses retenues et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir être là se soir. Toutefois au grand étonnement d'Alicia et de Lyra, Ellana leur dit :

**-Écoutez se soir on se voit, dans la même salle qu'on c'est dit, mais plutôt que d'y aller à huit heures on y va à onze!**

Sans leur donné le temps de répliquer, Ellana les quitta pour garder sa réputation de Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts. Lyra, qui avait encore ce drôle d'air sur le visage, expliqua à Alicia qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, car elle avait un cours de divination avec le professeur Trelawney. Dans un dernier au revoir de la main, Alicia se retrouva seule et elle se mit à la recherche de Harry.


	4. Essais et Rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous connaissez tous appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Ellana, Alicia et Lyra sont à moi, et je vous demanderais de ne pas les plagier. Merci.

Essaies et Rencontres

Lorsque Ellana avait quitté Lyra et Alicia, elle s'était dépêchée de retourner auprès de Drago et sa bande. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle détestait la compagnie de ses deux amies, mais elle devait sauver les apparences le plus possible, car chez elle tout le monde méprisait le Gryffondor et les autres maisons. C'était le dur fardeau qu'Ellana devait porter et qui lui avait été légué par un père et une mère adepte des paroles du Seigneur des ténèbres. De plus, Ellana avait, par elle ne savait quel moyen, capté l'attention de Drago qui avait maintenant d'yeux que pour elle. Alors chaque faux pas, chaque petites erreurs, lui apporteraient beaucoup d'ennuis et voir même la mort… Toutefois, Ellana savait à quoi elle devait s'en tenir et malgré sa déception, elle tenait son rôle s'en rechigner. Sa grand-mère, avant de tomber dans un coma forcé, lui avait très bien expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire pour tenir son rôle et vivre sa vie. Cependant, le mélange des deux était impossible et Ellana devait prendre son mal en patience et faire tout en dessous des regards. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'Ellana pratiquait se mode de vie, mais ce n'était que depuis cette année qu'elle voyait à quel point elle devait faire des sacrifices. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que Drago était rendu face à elle et qui tentait de lui parler. Exaspéré par son manque d'écoute, il la prit par le bras et l'amena dans une pièce vide. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Drago haussa le ton, pour que cette fois, Ellana l'entende bien :

**-Tu vas me dire où tu étais?**

**-À ce que je sache Drago, ma vie ne te concerne pas tant que ça!** répliqua acerbement Ellana

**-Ah vraiment et tu crois ça! Dis moi où tu étais!,** la pressa Drago

**-Je suis restée derrière la porte de Rogue pour savoir ce que cette idiote de Poufsouffle allait écoper comme retenue! Tu es content maintenant?,** lui cracha Ellana.

**-Et que c'est-elle prit?, **demanda curieusement Drago

**-Un mois de retenue chaque soir de la semaine, fin de semaine en prime, **lui récita Ellana

**-Rogue était vraiment en colère, mais c'est ce que cette pauvre innocente méritait!** renchérit Drago**, tu as fait du bon travail Ellana**

**-Et quel travail devais-je dont faire pour toi?,** s'enquit Ellana

**-Celui de me rapporter des informations,** lui assura Drago

**-Ah bon, eh bien, ouvre tes grandes oreilles mon cher, car quoique tu puisses penser, je ne suis pas à tes ordres et je fais ce qui me plais. Si aujourd'hui cela t'a arrangé tant mieux, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes en compte qu'à l'avenir, je ne ferai plus tes quatre volontés Drago,** répliqua véhément Ellana.

Sur ce, elle le quitta en claquant la porte avec une puissance insoupçonnée. Drago était resté dans la pièce, avec un air mi-ravis mi-surpris. Il trouvait que cette fille avait du caractère et qu'elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il se promit d'agir le plus vite possible pour se retrouver avec elle à son bras et non plus Pansy…

**OooOOooOoOoOOOOoOOO**

De son côté, Lyra, qui était supposée avoir un cours de divination, se trouvait dans une salle vide. Elle courrait et criait de joie dans tous les sens. Elle avait jeté un sort de silence autour de la classe pour être certaine que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Cela devait faire une bonne demie heure maintenant qu'elle s'époumonait à rire et à crier toute seule! Elle était tellement ravie d'avoir une retenu aussi longue avec Rogue qu'elle félicitait son audace et sa naïveté de tout à l'heure. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'était calmée, mais elle gardait quand même un air béat sur le visage en espérant que le reste de la journée passerait rapidement. Puis elle sortit de la classe…

**OoooOoooOOoooOOooOo**

Alicia, qui avait été laissée en plan, cherchait toujours Harry dans les couloirs, mais puisqu'elle ne le trouvait pas, elle décida de vérifier qu'elle cours elle avait après celui de potion. À son grand bonheur, elle pu y voir les mots _: Défense contre les forces du mal_. Elle sauta de joie et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de classe. Elle avait hâte de voir qui remplacerait cette diablesse, se monstre d'Ombrage! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Remus Lupin tranquillement affairé derrière le bureau. Elle ne pu réprimer une exclamation de gaieté et elle se précipita dans les bras que Remus lui avait tendue en la reconnaissant. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur étreinte, Alicia demanda joyeusement :

**-Tu es ici pour toute l'année?**

**-Oui j'ai pensé que toi et Harry en auriez besoin. De plus c'est une grande joie pour moi d'enseigner cette matière.**

**-Tout le monde sera content de te revoir. Oh et en parlant de besoin, j'aurais à te parler de quelques petites choses,** récita Alicia.

**-Et de quoi s'agit-il,** demanda Remus avec un air sérieux.

**-Je voulais te parler d'une drôle de rencontre que j'aie faite avec un animal,** lui expliqua Alicia.

Sur ce, Alicia lui raconta la nuit où elle avait rencontré Finngriff et elle lui parla aussi de ses craintes et de ses émotions. Remus avait écouté du tout au tout l'histoire de sa filleule et lorsqu'elle prit une pose il lui dit :

**-Il est vrai que la période d'adaptation est longue, mais si vous avez déjà eut une discussion, c'est un bon début. Pour ce qui est de son silence, je crois que c'est normal aussi, car elle a dû dépenser beaucoup d'énergie lors de sa connexion avec toi. Elle doit donc prendre du repos et te laisser ainsi en paix. Pour ce qui est de tes sens, je crois que c'est lié à la race de ton animagus. Alors pour te répondre, je vais devoir de te demander de quel animal il s'agit**

Alicia avec un grand sourire lui répondit sans gêne :

**-C'est une louve couleur ébène avec un aigle blanc sur le poitrail!**

Remus, quant à lui, mit plus de temps à assimiler le fait que sa filleule ait un animal si similaire au sien. Bien sûr, lui ce n'était pas un animagus, mais la ressemblance le troublait. Cependant, reprenant contenance, il rajouta :

**-Alors puisque c'est un loup, je pourrai t'être d'une grande aide. Alors si nous récapitulons, tu m'as bien dit que tes sens étaient plus performants depuis cette nuit là? Que voulais-tu dire exactement.**

**-Eh bien, je sens des odeurs que je ne sentais pas avant et j'arrive même à savoir de qui il s'agit juste en reniflant un peu son essence. Je suis plus sensible au touché, je veux dire par-là que c'est comme si mes poils ressentaient en triple ce que les humains ressentent. De plus, je vois beaucoup plus loin qu'à l'ordinaire et j'aperçois souvent des détails qui m'échappaient avant. Pour ce qui est des bruits, lorsque je me concentre, j'arrive à entendre un bruissement d'ailes d'une mouche minuscule. C'est assez perturbant et je ne savais pas comment me l'expliquer.**

**-Hum, alors-là ton adaptation ce fait très rapidement Alicia. Toutes les caractéristiques que tu viens de me décrire, sont de nouvelles habiletés que ton animagus a apportées avec elle et dont elle te fait don. Elle n'a peut-être pas donné signe de vie dans ta tête, mais elle agissait sur ton corps, développant par le fait même tes sens. Je peux t'assurer que c'est elle, car j'ai les mêmes sens surdéveloppés que toi, ce qui n'est pas surprenant puisque nous sommes tout deux des loups…**

**-Oui et j'en suis vraiment ravie, j'étais très heureuse qu'une louve se présente à moi en me disant que c'était mon animagus. Cependant, j'ai peur pour la prochaine pleine lune, car c'est à se moment là qu'elle est la plus fébrile et moins en contrôle, tout comme toi et j'ai peur qu'elle ne prenne le dessus sur moi et que je n'arrive pas à la contrôler.**

**-Oui c'est sur…Alors laisse moi te donner un bon truc, lors de la prochaine pleine lune, enferme toi dans une classe vide de la première étage et scelle-là avec un sort que toi seule pourra ouvrir, comme je vous l'ai montré cet été. Moi je me chargerai de mettre au courant le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore. Comme ceci tu n'auras pas de problème.**

**-Oh merci, mais j'aurais tellement voulu être avec toi,** ajouta Alicia dans un murmure triste.

**-Mais je ne t'interdis pas de venir avec moi les autres pleines lunes, seulement celle-là sera ton baptême et tu dois apprendre à être en fusion avec ton animagus. C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, mais si tu veux de plus amples conseils, adresse-toi à Minerva, car moi je suis au bout de mes connaissances en la matière.**

**-J'irai lui parler à la fin du cours de métamorphose que j'ai cet après-midi,** répondit plus joyeusement Alicia.

Une cloche retentie et Alicia su que les élèves allaient bientôt afflués. Faisant un sourire heureux à son parrain, Alicia se dirigea vers une table au fond de la classe. Elle fut rejointe par Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'empressèrent de lui demander :

**-Alors comment s'en est tirée Lyra?**

**-Oh, elle a décroché une retenue légendaire. Tous les soirs de la semaine, samedi et dimanche compris, pour le mois à venir, **déclara Alicia la mine sombre

**-Tu crois qu'elle y survivra,** demanda Ron les yeux grands ouverts.

-**Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour elle,** répondit Alicia qui revoyait la tête réjouie de Lyra en sortant du bureau de Rogue une heure plus tôt.

La cloche, qui annonçait le début du cours, sonna et les élèves prirent place. Dans un silence impatient, les étudiants attendaient de voir qui serait leur professeur et ce qui leur ferait faire. Lorsque Remus sortit de son bureau, une grande exclamation de joie retentit bruyamment dans la salle de classe. Remus, embarrassé par un accueil aussi chaleureux, leva la main pour demander le silence et lorsqu'il l'obtint enfin, il déclara :

**-Merci, merci beaucoup, votre enthousiasme me touche énormément. Mais le but de mon cours n'est pas là, comme vous le savez, j'ai l'heureuse tâche de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les forces du mal. C'est donc ce que je tenterai de faire tout au long de l'année, mais pour commencer, nous allons faire quelques cours de révision pratique.**

Il y eut une nouvelle exclamation de joie, mais Remus réussit à la contenir tant bien que mal. Puis, il fit disparaître les tables et demanda à ses élèves de se placer en ligne pour qu'il fasse lui-même les équipes. Il passa son regard doux sur tous les élèves et après quelques minutes il proféra :

**-Mr Thomas avec Miss Granger****, Mr Finnigan avec Mr Weasley, Mr Potter avec Miss Black…**

Lorsque tout le monde fut placé en équipes de deux, Remus leur indiqua au tableau ce qu'ils devaient réussir. Le but était de réussir à faire un duel magique respectable et d'enlever la baguette des mains de son adversaire. Ayant prit conscience des directives, les élèves s'exécutèrent et Lupin vint à la rencontre d'Alicia et de Harry. Une fois rendu tout près il leur demanda :

**-Pour vous se sera un duel avec baguette, mais sans paroles, au prochain cours je vais vous ordonner de faire un duel sans baguette, mais pour le premier cours, j'aimerais avoir le temps de voir ce dont mes élèves sont capable.**

Les laissant à leurs petits rires, Remus partit faire le tour des autres équipes, pendant que Harry et Alicia se plaçaient un en face de l'autre. Toujours souriant, Harry lui lança :

**-Alors que le meilleur l'emporte!**

**-Attache ta tuque mon ami!,** lui répliqua Alicia avec entrain.

Sur ce, les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Harry contrôlait bien sa magie sans paroles, et Alicia se débrouillait merveilleusement. Ce qui donnait des sorts puissants et des effets de surprise intense pour les deux partis. En quelques minutes, la plupart des élèves cessèrent leur propre duel pour les regarder faire. Tous essayaient d'entendre quel serait le prochain sort, mais pas un n'y arrivait. Le duel entre Harry et Alicia dura un bon quart d'heure et à la fin, ce fut Harry qui arriva à prendre la baguette par un _Accio_ trop puissant pour le bouclier d'Alicia. Les élèves qui les avaient regardés étaient bouche bée, mais Harry et Alicia riait tout en se serrant la main. Harry remit la baguette à Alicia et dans un rire il lui dit

**-Encore une fois c'est moi qui aie gagné!**

**-La prochaine se sera moi!,** lui répliqua Alicia avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur, qui avait remis les tables en place, demanda à ses élèves de bien vouloir reprendre leurs sièges. Les étudiants s'affairèrent dans un silence interloqué jusqu'au moment où Hermione leva la main et questionna Remus :

**-Professeur, ce que Harry et Alicia vienne de faire était bien de la magie informulée n'est-ce pas?**

**-Oui tout juste Miss Hermione,** répondit Remus

**-On ne voit pas cette sorte de magie simplement qu'en milieu d'année,** interrogea une fois de plus Hermione,

**-C'est aussi vrai,** ajouta Lupin.

**-Alors pourquoi Harry et Alicia arrivent à en faire, car je sais très bien que c'est une magie qui demande beaucoup d'effort,** renchérit Hermione

**-Je ne puis répondre à cette dernière question, car elle ne vous concerna pas, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, mais pour votre bonne explication des sortilèges informulés j'accord 10 points pour Gryffondor,** signala Remus.

Sur ce, Hermione se tut et le cours pris fin. Tous les élèves qui sortaient de la classe avaient un sourire heureux sur le visage, car pour eux, le retour de Lupin était plus qu'une bonne chose. Prenant la direction de la classe de métamorphose, Hermione revint à la charge, demandant :

**-Pourquoi êtes vous capables de faire de la magie informulée?**

**-On ne peut pas vraiment t'en parler ici Hermione, mais tout ce que nous pouvons te dire maintenant c'est que l'été a servi,** lui glissa subtilement Alicia.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais les quatre amis venaient de mettre les pieds dans la salle de classe. Il y avait donc trop de monde pour qu'Hermione se permette le moindre commentaire. Prenant place à une table du fond, ils entendirent le professeur McGonagall entrer et leur demandé le silence. Tous les élèves, connaissant le caractère sévère du professeur, firent profil bas et se turent sur le champ. Lorsque Minerva jugea le moment opportun, elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

**-Bienvenue dans mon cours. Cette année sera très dure et je ne permettrai à aucun élèves le loisir d'arriver en retard ou de ne pas me remettre ses devoirs. Je serai plus sévère encore que les années précédentes, car je tiens à ce que cette classe excelle aux A.S.P.I.C.S. Enfin, aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt entamer un exercice relativement simple. Je vais vous demander de changer un objet inanimé en quelques choses de vivant. Pour commencer, vous vous pratiquerez sur de petits objets tels des ustensiles ou encore des plumes.**

Au moment où elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise, des cuillers et des fourchettes apparaissaient sur leurs tables de travail. Comprenant le message, les élèves commencèrent à s'exécuter suivant les étapes qui avaient été écrites sur le tableau. Puisque Harry et Alicia avaient suivit des cours intensifs tout au long de l'été, cet exercice leur paraissait facile, voir enfantin. Harry ne fit aucun effort et il réussit l'exercice parfaitement ainsi qu'Alicia. Toutefois, Alicia, ne se contentait pas de perdre son temps de cette façon, alors cherchant à passer le temps, elle transforma ses ustensiles en oiseaux, puis ses oiseaux en boîte à bijoux, puis sa boite en bijoux en chat ronronnant. Au moment où elle allait métamorphoser son chat, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

**-Miss Black, je sais que vous avez toujours exceller dans ma matière, mais je vous demanderais de faire un minimum d'effort pour cacher vos dons, car puisque vous ne l'avez pas remarquer, tous les élèves de la classe ont les yeux posés sur vous et sur les charmantes prouesses que vous exécuter. Connaissant votre force, je sais parfaitement jusqu'où vous pourriez aller. Alors je vous demande à l'instant de prendre vos affaires et de disposer. Je vous dispenses aussi de mes cours, mais revenez me voir à la fin de ce cours-ci.**

Affreusement gênée par son attitude hautaine, Alicia se leva prit ses affaires et fila hors de la classe. Elle se promena dans les corridors jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la cloche qui annonçait à la fois l'heure du souper et la fin du cours de métamorphose. Alicia se dirigea vers la classe de McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la classe face à Minerva, cette dernière lui dit :

**-Alicia, je suis vraiment enchantée que vous excelliez autant en métamorphose, mais dans une classe il faut savoir être modeste, choses dont vous avez totalement manqué aujourd'hui.**

**-Oui je sais et j'en suis désolée,** assura Alicia en affrontant le regard de Minerva.

**-Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'à l'avenir, vous ne partagerez plus la classe de vos camarades de sixième année, car je vous ferai moi-même un cours privilégié le soir. Et puisque vous assimiler le tout très rapidement, vous n'en aurez qu'un par semaine voir peut-être deux, sans plus. Si je fais une telle chose avec vous Alicia, c'est que je sais que vous êtes en mesure de vous surpasser et ainsi je vous permet de ne pas perdre votre temps dans une classe où vous savez tout faire. **

McGonagall se tut pour reprendre son souffle ce qui permit à Alicia de lui dire :

**-Professeur, c'est très généreux de votre part de me faire une telle offre et je l'accepte avec plaisir, mais je voudrais vous entretenir d'une autre chose.**

**-Et de quoi s'agit-il, **demanda McGonagall

**-De mon animagus,** précisa Alicia

**-Ne me dite pas que vous savez déjà qui il est et que vous avez déjà parler avec lui?,** s'empressa Minerva

**-Si,** affirma Alicia

**-Vous êtes donc plus douée que je ne le pensais,** ajouta le professeur dans un souffle.

Alicia rougit sous le compliment, mais ne voulant pas se dégonflée, elle prit une grande inspiration et elle raconta toute l'histoire du début à la fin, en lui spécifiant sa conversation avec Remus. À la fin de son récit, le professeur semblait impressionnée et enchantée, mais elle répondit d'une voix calme :

-**Votre capacité d'adaptation est très grande, comme vous l'a fait remarqué le professeur Lupin, mais le plus dur est à venir. **

**-Que voulez-vous dire,** questionna Alicia un peu inquiète.

**-Tout simplement que la plus dure des épreuves n'est pas encore arrivée,** lui répondit stoïquement McGonagall.

**-Quelle est donc cette épreuve, **interrogea Alicia anxieuse à présent.

**-La métamorphose de votre corps en son corps. L'épreuve consiste à prendre l'apparence de votre animal, qui dans votre cas est une louve, et le plus dure c'est de garder un contrôle sur son esprit, car lors de la transformation, vous laissez beaucoup de place à votre animagus et celui-ci croit pouvoir prendre la place de votre esprit, ce qui n'est pas si grave si vous avez un animal inoffensif, mais lorsqu'il se révèle être un fauve carnivore, les choses se compliquent. Alicia, ma chère, lors de votre première transformation, vous aller devoir réussir à garder un contrôle sommaire sur les envies sauvages de votre animal.**

Il y eut un silence qui accueillit les dernières paroles de McGonagall. Alicia comprenait les risques qu'allait encourir la prochaine pleine lune, mais, pour en être certaine, elle demanda timidement :

**-Est-ce que cela signifie que durant la prochaine pleine lune je vais avoir envie de manger tout le monde qui passeras près de moi?**

**-Hum, bonne question, mais je dois dire qu'il y a de fortes chances que vos craintes soient véridiques. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais il vaudrait mieux vous tenir calme durant le jour qui précède et que durant la nuit vous vous enfermiez quelques parts et que vous essayer de maîtriser vos envies…**

**-Suite à cette première transformation pourrais-je me transformez à ma guise professeur,** demanda Alicia plus curieuse qu'autre chose à présent.

**-Oui, car ce n'est que la première métamorphose qui est hors de contrôle, mais pour la deuxième et troisième fois, je vous conseil de vous enfermez aussi, car on ne peut être certain de votre contrôle sur l'esprit de votre animal, et que souvent, cela prends plus d'une fois avant d'avoir un certain contrôle justifié,** expliqua Minerva.

**-Merci professeur, je crois avoir bien compris, mais pour être certaine, durant nos cours privilégiés, je vous tiendrai au courant de mon avancement,** ajouta Alicia.

**-Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais pour le moment, allez mangé un petit quelque chose, car vous allez mourir de faim,** lui ordonna McGonagall.

Alicia remercia encore le professeur et ensuite, elle prit la direction de la grande salle. Ayant rejoint ses amis, elle mangea et pendant se temps, Harry répondait aux questions d'Hermione à propos de leur été. Dès qu'Alicia eut terminé de manger, elle mit au courant Harry, Ron et Hermione pour ses cours particuliers avec le professeur McGonagall et ensuite, ils décidèrent de remonter dans la salle commune. Alicia avait gardé pour elle, la partie concernant son animagus et une fois dans la salle commune, elle ne pensait qu'à son rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Lyra et Ellana, à onze le soir même.

**OoooOooOoooOOoooO**

Pendant ce temps, l'après-midi d'Ellana s'était déroulé sans d'autres embûches. Il faut dire qu'elle avait prit soin d'éviter Drago le plus souvent possible et dans le cas où elle devait absolument le côtoyer, elle s'arrangeait pour se tenir près de Pansy, comme ça, elle était certaine que Drago ne pourrait plus lui reparler leur petit entretien du matin. Toutefois, elle n'avait pu l'éviter à son entrée dans la salle commune. Elle avait souhaité, avant d'y entrer, que Pansy soit présente, mais il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas en vue. Ellana, qui tentait de trouver une échappatoire, dû affronter Drago faute d'excuse. Elle n'avait pas recherché sa compagnie, mais lui, dès qu'il l'avait vu entré, il avait dardé son regard sur elle. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, il s'était levé pour venir à sa rencontre en lui disant :

**-Alors passé une agréable journée ma belle?**

**-Qui t'as donné le droit de m'appeler ma belle?,** lui répliqua Ellana

**-Personne, mais ça me plait alors je le fait,** renchérit Malfoy

**-Oh je vois… Alors arrête parce que moi je n'aime pas!,** lança Ellana irrité par son arrogance.

**-Eh si j'en ai pas envie?,** la questionna Drago

**-Je te donnerai une bonne raison de m'écouter,** cracha Ellana.

Un silence s'abattit sur eux, car Pansy venait de faire son apparition dans la salle et qu'elle venait tout droit vers eux. Elle paraissait furieuse contre Ellana parce qu'elle parlait simplement avec Drago. Ne voulant pas vraiment être prise dans une chicane qui ne la regardait aucunement, elle essaya de se faufiler en dehors de la salle commune des Serpentard, mais avant qu'elle ait pu y parvenir, Pansy lui cria :

**-Hé toi la blondasse! Reviens ici!**

Ellana se retourna avec, dans le regard, une lueur glaciale. Elle détestait se faire injurier de la sorte, surtout lorsque se n'était pas du tout de sa faute. Elle revint donc sur ses pas et lorsqu'elle fut devant Pansy, elle lui dit d'un ton froid :

**-Que me veux-tu?**

**-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'accroche à mon petit ami!,** lui lança furieusement Parkinson.

**-Tu peux répété ça! J'y suis pour rien moi si Drago m'aime plus que toi!,** lui déclara Ellana haineusement.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux et ravalant ses larmes, elle regarda Ellana et Drago à tour de rôle. Puis, avec une légère larme, elle quitta la salle commune pour se réfugier dans son dortoir. Drago qui avait gardé son sourire hautain posa son regard sur Ellana et lui chuchota :

**-C'était vraiment superbe, j'adore ton caractère.**

**-La ferme Drago, tu sors avec Pansy à ce que je sache, alors laisse-moi en dehors de tes histoires de cœur merci,** lui répliqua sauvagement Ellana hors d'elle.

Sur ce, elle monta, elle aussi, dans son dortoir, contant les minutes avant que onze heures ne sonnent…

**OooOooOooOooOoooO**

Lyra, pour sa part, n'avait eut aucune concentration dans ses cours. Tout ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début de la journée, c'était sa première retenue avec son professeur de potion. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais chaque minute en sa compagnie la rendait heureuse. Lyra était consciente qu'elle courrait après un poisson beaucoup trop dur à attraper, mais son côté rêveur et naïf l'emportait sur tout le reste. Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait! C'est ce qu'elle se répétait depuis quelques années déjà! Enfin, à sa plus grande joie, le souper arriva et six heures trente sonna. Ne voulant pas arriver en retard à sa première retenue, Lyra quitta la grande salle pour se diriger vers les cachots. Elle avançait d'un pas lent pour se donner l'air d'une fille peu encline à vouloir descendre en retenue, ce qui était totalement le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle finit par parvenir au bureau de Rogue et lorsque se dernier la fit entrer, l'horloge indiquait sept heures moins cinq. Rogue qui s'était écarté de l'embrasure pour la laissé entrer, ne lui accorda pas de réel attention jusqu'au moment où il déclara :

**-Je peux constater que vous êtes capable d'être à l'heure Miss Herttop. Veuillez prendre place à ce bureau.**

Lyra qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, s'exécuta en silence sans poser plus de questions. Elle était surexcitée, mais elle ne devait pas laisser transparaître sa joie. Severus, quant à lui, semblait plus dur et plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, car lorsqu'il reprit son monologue, il parla d'une voix forte et haineuse :

**-Pour votre première retenue, vous copierez : Je ne dois pas embrassée mes professeurs, et ce jusqu'à ce que je juge le moment opportun. **

**-Bien,** répondit Lyra les yeux rivés sur le maître des potions.

Rogue lui donna donc des parchemins vierges et de l'encre tout en lui demandant de sortir sa plume. Ensuite, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et il se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre de potions particulièrement épais. Lyra, quant à elle, prit les parchemins, l'encre et sa plume et commença à rédiger les lignes qu'elle devait faire. Toutefois, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait encore le regard posé sur son professeur et elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et d'en apprécier sa vue. Bien que la plupart du monde le trouve laid et voir répugnant, elle, elle le trouvait séduisant avec son air ténébreux et sa démarche fière. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il donnait l'impression d'être. Elle aimait le contrôle qu'il exerçait en tout temps, laissant un masque froid et impassible sur ses traits réguliers. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait levé les yeux de son livre et qu'il la toisait d'un drôle de regard. Cependant, lorsqu'il somma :

**-Miss Herttop, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de retourner à votre travail et de bien vouloir cessez de penser!**

Lyra changea rapidement son regard de place et rougit faiblement. Elle n'avait pas honte de le trouver à son goût, elle était simplement gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Enfin, pour ne pas paraître encore plus suspecte, elle se décida finalement à commencer ses lignes. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle écrivait le mot : _professeur_, elle ne pensait qu'à Rogue et elle repartait dans une bulle de rêverie romantique. C'est pourquoi, à la fin de deux heures de copie, Lyra se rendit compte que les mots sur sa feuille ne correspondaient pas du tout avec ce que Severus lui avait demandé de copier. Elle pouvait lire : _« Le maître des potions est sexy! »_, _« Je dois embrasser Rogue encore une fois »_ ou encore : _« Severus Rogue est diablement allumant! »_. Tout en lisant ses nombreuses phrases révélatrices, Rogue se leva et s'approcha d'elle en lui exigeant :

**-Cela suffira pour se soir, veuillez me donner vos parchemins.**

Lyra se redressa rapidement, elle ne voulait pas lui donner ses parchemins qui contenaient trop de choses personnelles qu'elle ne voulait pas nécessairement que Rogue découvre pour le moment. Elle chercha donc des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait envoyer valser ses copies, mais par manque de chances, aucunes places ne se faisait voir. Elle fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour se débarrasser des ses parchemins. Elle les enflamma sous les yeux colériques de Rogue qui lui criait par la tête :

**-Non mais c'est quoi votre problème Miss Herttop! Vous cherchez le renvoie ou un mois de retenue en plus?**

**-Euh… non pas vraiment,** lui répondit Lyra d'une voix maladroite.

**-Vous osez me répondre en plus! Je ne sais pas quel genre d'éducation que vous avez eut, mais croyez-moi, elle n'est pas de premier ordre. Je retire 50 points à Poufsouffle pour votre insolence. Et je vous avertit, je ne tolèrerai plus aucune erreur de votre part. Maintenant filer avant que je ne change d'avis sur votre cas. Je vous attends demain même heure.**

En entendant les dernières paroles de Rogue, Lyra se leva et déguerpit aussi vite que sa tête embrumée le lui permit. Puisqu'il lui restait deux heures avant son rendez-vous avec ses amies, elle retourna se calmer dans sa salle commune près des cuisines.

**OoooOoooOooOooOoO**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Alicia était assise sur un sofa réfléchissant aux meilleurs moyens de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Au moment où la solution se fit découvrir, Harry, qui venait de recevoir son insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, fut assaillit par un nombre assez grand de personne. Du moins assez pour retenir l'attention d'Alicia. Parmi la foule il y avait Ginny, Katie bell, Fred et George, ainsi que Ron. Alicia ne comprenait pas la conversation parce que les personnes parlaient toutes en même temps, alors pour satisfaire sa curiosité, elle se leva et les regarda tous en leur demandant :

**-Parlez un à la fois sinon on comprend rien, merci.**

La foule tourna son regard vers Alicia qui haussa les épaules et leur dit :

**-Eh bien quoi, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi on parle ici.**

Personne ne lui répondit ce qui l'irrita un brin. Elle se tourna d'un bloc vers Harry et lui demanda :

**-De quoi parliez vous à l'instant? Et pourquoi personne ne veut me dire ce qui se passe?**

**-On parlait de Quidditch et des essaies que je dois faire passer au monde pour qu'ils entrent dans mon équipe. **

**-Ah c'est juste ça, mais pourquoi personne ne voulait me le dire?**

**-Tout simplement parce que nous nous t'avons déjà vu volé…,** lança Ron en pointant Ginny Fred et George.

**-Et alors?,** lui répliqua Alicia avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

**-Eh bien on voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir faire partit de l'équipe, **expliqua Ginny.

**-Non mais c'est quoi ses pensées-là, vous avez autant de chance que moi! Fred et George ont déjà fait partis de l'équipe bien avant nous et d'après moi ils sont les plus qualifiés pour leurs postes,** renchérit Alicia avec un air blessé.

Alicia se rassit sur son sofa et posa un regard sur les jumeaux, qui lui sourirent, sur Ron qui semblait très mal à l'aise et sur Ginny qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ensuite elle le tourna vers Harry qui lui dit :

**-Écoute Alicia, tout le monde ici veut sa place dans l'équipe, mais je les ai avertis tous autant qu'à toi que, ceux qui veulent en faire partis devront passer les essaies lundi soir prochain, et suite à ses essaies, je prendrai dans l'équipe de Gryffondor les plus compétents pour leur poste.**

Son annonce terminée, tous quittèrent Harry, excepté George qui était resté près d'eux. Fred étant parti dans le dortoir. Alicia qui avait tenté de l'éviter toute la journée, se retrouva face à l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rougisse ni même qu'elle déparle sinon elle perdrait tout contenance devant les autres, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle se sentit fondre. Un quart de seconde plus tard, une voix chaude et grave s'élevait et disait :

-**Tu sais Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de nous reprendre dans l'équipe si tu trouves des batteurs mieux que nous.**

**-Non mais tu veux rire George, vous êtes les plus qualifiés que je connaisse, mais bon on verra bien, **lui répondit Harry.

Alicia n'écoutait plus la conversation, tout ce que semblait dire George lui était plus beau, plus extraordinaire, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'être modeste. Ne voulant pas perdre la face encore plus, Alicia se leva et tenta de se faufiler vers le dortoir, mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'y rendre, une main l'agrippa et une voix lui demanda :

**-Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait?**

Sans qu'elle ait eut besoin de se retourner, Alicia savait que c'était George qui lui avait demandé une telle chose. Elle l'avait reconnu par sa voix, par son odeur et sa démarche. Finalement, elle trouvait qu'avoir certain don en plus pouvait être fort plaisant, car avant de se détourner, elle pu se refaire un visage. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, ses traits étaient calmes et le rouge qu'elle arborait quelques secondes auparavant avait diminué. Au moment où elle fit face à George, elle figea et lui demanda maladroitement :

**-M'oui… pourquoi pas…**

**-Bien suis-moi s'il te plait!**

_« Pourquoi il a l'air toujours en contrôle de tout ce qu'il fait! »_ Se dit Alicia en le suivant dans la même pièce que l'autre fois où ils avaient eut une discussion en tête à tête. Dès que la porte fut enclenchée derrière Alicia, George se tourna vers elle et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

**-La fois précédente, je n'ai pas pu terminé ce que je voulais te dire et je dois t'avouer que ça me tracassait.**

**-Ah bon,** souffla Alicia qui ne savait pas comment réagir, **et c'était quoi que tu voulais me dire?**

**-Ça,** lança candidement George

Sur ce, il s'avança, s'approchant à pas feutrés, lui prenant délicatement le visage dans ses mains douces et chaudes. Puis il amena son visage près du sien et suite à un ultime moment d'attente, il déposa ses lèvres avenantes sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser tendre, chaste et amoureux, digne d'un romantique.

Dans la tête d'Alicia, tous les neurones semblaient être en arrêts exceptés ceux qui contrôlaient les pensées. Ces derniers se donnaient à cœur joie dans l'analyse des chacun des gestes de George. Ses mouvements lents, dignes d'un film hollywoodien, ses yeux rivés avec tendresses dans les siens, ses mains douces et chaudes posées sur la peau de son visage rouge de gêne, ses lèvres approchant avec lenteur de sa bouche figée dans une moue surprise, son souffle contre sa figure… Alicia ne savait plus que penser, car au contact des lèvres de George avec les siennes, elle perdit le nord se retrouvant catapultée dans un monde de sensations agréables et tellement semblable à ce qu'elle avait rêver depuis tant d'année. Lorsque se contact fut rompu, elle avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et George aussi. Alicia, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance qui venait d'être installée, gardait le silence, mais George, quant à lui, semblait vouloir lui exprimer quelques choses. Ce qu'il fit d'une voix grave et solennelle :

**-Alicia, je…**

Au loin on pu entendre un horloge qui sonnait, se rappelant soudain son rendez-vous dans la troisième classe vide du deuxième étage, Alicia demanda vivement :

**-Il est quelle heure?**

**-Euh… dix heures quarante-cinq pourquoi?, **interrogea George sous le choc du revirement de situation.

**-Eh merde... je suis désolée George, mais je dois te laisser…**

Et sans laisser le temps à George de répliquer, elle quitta la pièce, fonça droit vers la salle commune et elle s'évertua à repérer Harry, mais à sa grande malchance elle ne le trouva pas. Elle décida donc de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons et finalement, elle le trouva étendu sur son lit. Surpris de la voir arrivé en trombe, Harry se releva prestement et lui demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Alicia?**

**-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité?,** s'enquit-elle

**-Et pourquoi?,** s'informa Harry

**-Pas le temps non plus, mais je te promets que je t'en glisserai un mot et que les prochaines fois tu pourras venir, s'il te plait Harry…**

**-Je n'aime pas ça, mais bon je te fais suffisamment confiance pour te la confier,** répondit-il à contrecœur.

**-Merci Harry,** déclara Alicia

Alicia prit la cape que lui tendait Harry et l'enfila immédiatement. Elle redescendit les marches à la volée et passant à grande vitesse dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers le trou. Au moment où elle allait sortir, George entra. Il avait un air déconfit et Alicia se mordit les lèvres. Elle trouvait injuste de faire une telle chose à son amour depuis si longtemps ressenti, mais elle devait partir maintenant, sinon, elle arriverait en retard. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, elle lui toucha délicatement le bras, sachant qu'il connaissait le secret d'Harry, et lui souffla, pour que lui seul l'entende :

**-Moi aussi George…**

Puis sans un regard vers l'arrière, elle se glissa par l'ouverture et se dirigea d'un pas extrêmement rapide vers le lieu de leur rendez-vous.

**OooOooOoooOoooO**

Lyra, qui avait attendu en tournant en rond dans sa salle commune, se précipita au rendez-vous lorsqu'elle vit la grande aiguille se poser sur le neuf. Il lui restait quinze minutes pour se rendre à l'heure au rendez-vous. Dans sa tête, les péripéties de sa retenue étaient encore toutes fraîches et elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler avec ses amies. Ce qu'elle s'empresserait de faire lorsqu'elle serait toutes les trois…

**OooOoooOoooOoooO**

De son côté, Ellana, qui était enfermée dans son dortoir, tentait de se trouver une excuse pour sortir aussi tard sans éveiller les soupçons. Cependant, elle savait que la tâche ne serait pas gagnée d'avance, car elle se doutait fort bien que Drago l'attendait en bas dans la salle commune. Malgré son anxiété face à une nouvelle rencontre avec Drago, elle se devait de quitter la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle voulait plus que tout voir ses amies et vivre un petit moment de sa vie, plutôt que de se cacher sous un masque qu'elle n'aimait pas mais qu'elle se devait d'arborer. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle commune, ce qu'elle avait douté se réalisa. Un Drago Malfoy, l'air entrepreneur, vint se poster devant elle et lui dit :

**-Tu comptes aller où ce soir?**

**-Nulle part qui te concerne Malfoy**

**-Alors, si tu as rien de prévu, tu veux faire un tour avec moi?,** lui proposa Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Ellana, qui n'était pas habituée à autant d'attention de la part d'un garçon mignon, rougit légèrement, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre quoique se soit, Pansy se pointa et lui cria par la tête :

**- Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche avec toi bêtasse! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas de le fait que se soit moi la blonde de Drago hein?**

**-Hein euh… Quoi?,** s'enquit Ellana

**-Fait pas l'idiote, je vois clair dans ton jeu de petite allumeuse tranquille! Mais je t'avertis, tu ne piqueras pas mon mec c'est clair?,** lui répliqua quasis sauvagement Pansy.

**-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Pansy!,** lui dit froidement Ellana, qui venait de comprendre pourquoi Pansy la détestait autant.

**-Ah ouais… Je ne te crois pas tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse et tu fais tout pour arriver à tes fins!,** lui cria-t-elle

**-J'agis en vraie Serpentard tout simplement et de toute manière je n'ai rien fait de ce que tu m'accuses,** revendiqua Ellana pour sa défense.

À sa dernière réplique, Drago laissa échapper un rire goguenard, ce qui mit Pansy dans une telle colère, qu'elle frappa Ellana dans les côtes, lui en fêlant une par le fait même. Puis sans crier gare, elle la frappa de nouveau, au visage cette fois, lui cassant le nez dans sa dernière manœuvre. Ensuite, elle prit sa baguette et elle catapulta Ellana au fond de la salle commune. Cette dernière, était certes mal en point, mais la colère qu'elle éprouvait était un euphémisme à côté de celle que Pansy ressentait. Sous l'adrénaline, Ellana se releva fièrement et d'une voix calme, hautaine et troublée par des syllabes mal prononcées, elle déclara :

**-Pansy, je te concheillerais à l'avenir de regarber partout où tu poseras les pieds, ou tu t'assoiras ou tu vivras, car je cherai dans ton chemin et chache que ma vengeance chera plus que terrible… C'était bien la bernière fois que je te laichais m'accuser d'une chose que je n'ai pas commise, car dès maintenant, je ferai en chorte de te bonner de bonnes raisons de me détester.**

Un silence glacial suivit les paroles d'Ellana, bien qu'elle n'ait pas haussé le ton et que son articulation eut été gênée par son nez cassé, les quelques rares personnes présentes s'étaient tues et elles avaient maintenant le regard curieux posé tour à tour sur Pansy et Ellana. Pansy ne semblait pas vouloir répliquer quelques choses et elle paraissait morte de peur ainsi que figée dans une expression de terreur indicible. C'était peut-être dû à l'intonation calme et froide qu'avait utilisée Ellana, toujours malgré ses articulations bâclées, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Pansy était muette et terriblement pâle. Ellana, qui saignait du nez et qui avait du mal à respirer, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie de la salle commune. Elle, qui avait cherché une excuse, eh bien elle l'avait trouvé et en plus c'était douloureux et très crédible! Une fois dans le corridor, elle se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, mais avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre bien loin, elle entendit des pas qui venaient à sa rencontre. Puis une voix légèrement inquiète s'éleva en lui disant :

**-Tu vas à l'infirmerie?**

**-M'oui,** tenta-t-elle de dire.

**-Je t'accompagne?**

**-Non merchi cha ba aller,** marmonna-t-elle

**-Tu en es certaine, Pansy ne t'as pas manquée, **rajouta la voix de plus en plus inquiète

**-Oui ça ba. Je suis un grambe ville maintenant, merchi quand bême,** lança Ellana en se retournant.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que c'était Drago qui lui parlait ainsi, Ellana se sentit toute drôle et d'une voix qui se voulait plus gentille elle lui expliqua :

**-Écoute Drago, tu debrais être près de Pansy à l'heure qu'il est, je me bébrouillerai cheule**

**-Mais… Je ne l'aime pas Pansy, **répliqua Drago

**-Alors-là ce n'est pas à moi que tu debrais le bire…**

Se retournant, Ellana reprit sa route vers le lieu de rencontre, laissant derrière elle un Drago perdu dans ses pensées. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle eut tourné le coin, elle s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse. Ellana s'assit dans une rangée d'escalier et elle pleura tout son soul. Elle avait mal aux côtes, au nez et bien qu'elle aurait voulu effacer ses sentiments, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Drago lui plaisait énormément. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, mais la première chose qu'elle trouva de sensé fut d'aller retrouver ses amies, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas lent, dû à ses nombreuses blessures.

**OoooOoooOoooOo**

Alicia, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, affichait un air béat complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Lyra, elle remarqua que son amie Poufsouffle avait le même air qui flottait sur son visage. Alicia d'une voix heureuse lui lança :

**-Bonjour Lyra!**

**-Bonjour Alicia,** lui répondit celle-ci candidement!

Puis, avant que l'une ou l'autre ait pu entamer une vraie discussion, Ellana fit son entrée. Elle avait du sang qui lui dégouttait du nez, répandant le tout sur sa robe. On pouvait l'entendre siffler et respirer difficilement. Lorsque la jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise, Alicia se précipita à son secours en lui demandant :

**-Ça va Ellana?**

**-M'oui,** répondit la blessée

**-Attends je vais t'arranger ça! **_**Episkey**_ lança Alicia.

Le nez d'Ellana reprit sa place et elle put enfin parler correctement, bien qu'elle ait encore mal aux côtés. Lyra, qui se tenait tout près d'elle lui demanda :

**- Raconte-nous!**

**-J'aimerais bien, mais quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas me guérir la fêlure aux côtes, car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me présenter à Mrs Pomfresh, **s'enquit Ellana.

**-Mais bien sûr je t'arrange ça sur le champ, **lui répondit Alicia.

Sur ce, elle agita sa baguette et prononça une formule de guérison qui permettrait à Ellana d'être en santé. Lorsque cette dernière pu respirer convenablement sans souffrir, elle récita :

**-Cette bécasse de Pansy Parkinson à complètement perdu son sang froid se soir. De plus elle croit que je veux lui dérober son petit ami. Et là, sous de fausses accusations, elle s'est permise de me frapper au nez et dans les côtes en terminant par m'envoyer valser au fond de la salle commune. Cette fille va me la payer cher, je vous le dis, elle aura de bonne raison de m'accuser la prochaine fois!**

**-Elle mérite vraiment de se faire réduire en bouillie cette vieille harpie menteuse**, lâche Lyra furieuse.

**-Je suis bien d'accord, mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre Ellana?**

**-Oh tout simplement, elle a déjà peur de moi, car je peux vous dire que je n'était pas tellement contente après son manque de contrôle. Je l'ai avertit de se tenir tranquille et que je risquerais d'être régulièrement dans ses jambes. Cela n'a pas eut l'air de lui faire plaisir car elle s'est tue et elle n'a plus prononcé un mot. Suite à ce, je suis partie et Drago est venu me voir… Je crois qu'il m'aime…,** déclara Ellana d'une voix calme, qui vers la fin, avait perdu de sa force.

**-Tu crois qu'il t'aime ça veux dire quoi ça?,** demandèrent Lyra et Alicia en même temps.

Ellana prit le temps nécessaire pour leur expliquer les certaines discussions qu'elle avait eut avec Drago durant le journée et elle termina par le récit de leur dernière rencontre. Elle leur raconta comment elle s'était sentie en découvrant qu'il était venu la voir et le ton de voix qu'il avait utilisé suite à sa sortie de la salle commune. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Alicia et Lyra se jetèrent un regard et lui dirent :

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait que lui qui soit amoureux en se moment!**

**-Quoi?,** s'exclama Ellana

**-Tout ce que nous voulons te dire…** commença Alicia

**-C'est que tu l'aimes toi aussi,** termina énergiquement Lyra.

Ellana ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de rougir et d'essayer de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise de parler de ses sentiments aussi ouvertement, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait les renier ni même les cacher, mais elle tentait toujours le coup. Pourtant, elle savait que le monde finissait par savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, du moins ceux à qui elle voulait bien les montrer. Reprenant le contrôle peu à peu et voulant plus que tout échapper à un futur interrogatoire, elle demanda, pour faire diversion :

**-Et toi Lyra ta retenue, elle c'est bien déroulée?**

**-Hum, Rogue n'était pas vraiment content lorsque je suis partie, mais moi je l'ai adorée!,** lança-t-elle fougueuse.

**-Et pourquoi donc était-il en colère?,** demanda Alicia

-**Euh, j'ai juste brûlé ma copie…,** répondit innocemment Lyra

**-Tu n'as pas fait ça!,** s'esclaffa Ellana

**-Eh oui, mais que voulez-vous, lorsqu'on écrit des trucs du genre : **_**Mon professeur de potions c'est le mec le plus sexy**_**; on peut pas le donner!,** ajouta Lyra avec un grand sourire.

-**Tu es vraiment décourageante Lyra le savais-tu?,** renchérit Alicia

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime Severus Rogue d'accord, je ne contrôle pas ça et vous verrez bien, d'ici la fin du trimestre, il sera à moi!, **proclama Lyra avec un air de défi.

**-Que comptes-tu faire à mon directeur de maison?,** quémanda Ellana

**-Oh rien de bien méchant, vous n'aurez qu'à me regarde aller!,** déclara Lyra avec le même air que tout à l'heure.

Un silence se forma laissant nos trois amies dans leurs pensées. Ellana et Alicia se demandaient bien ce qu'allait faire Lyra pour amener Rogue dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes les deux très curieuses et elles avaient très hâte de voir quels plans elle mettrait en œuvre. Lyra, quant à elle, pensait ouvertement au maître des potions, mais après un certain temps elle brisa la silence en demandant :

**-Bon puisque nous savons maintenant qu'Ellana aime Drago, que moi je suis folle de Rogue, toi Alicia tu aimes quelqu'un?**

Alicia se figea, s'accordant pour tout mouvement le clignement de ses cils. Elle aurait voulu ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle se sentit rougir comme à toutes les fois qu'on parlait d'histoire de cœur qui pouvait la concerner. Alicia, en son fort intérieur, priait le grand merlin que la nouvelle couleur de ses joues passe inaperçue, mais manquant encore de chance, Lyra la pressa d'un :

**-Alors c'est qui?**

**-Oui dit nous tout, **renchérit Ellana

**-Ah… Bon d'accord… euh… c'est George**, lança Alicia plus rouge encore.

**-Weasley?,** questionnèrent Lyra et Ellana simultanément.

**-Oui… un des jumeaux**, précisa Alicia

-**Oh et que c'est-il passer pour que tu deviennes aussi rouge?,** demanda Lyra visiblement amusée

**-Hum… rien,** se défendit minablement Alicia

**-Oh allons pas de menteries entre nous,** proféra Ellana

**-Bon d'accord ça va je vous raconte tout…, **souffla Alicia

Prenant un grand respire, Alicia se lança dans l'explication de ses petites rencontres avec George et du baiser romantique qu'elle avait reçu avant de venir. À la fin de son histoire, Ellana affichait un sourire et Lyra semblait surexcitée par la nouvelle. Elle s'écria même :

**-Oh lala Le trio est en amour! Vivement les sorties de couple!**

**-Tu ne penses pas sincèrement que Rogue va aller au café de Mrs Pieddodu avec nous,** dit Ellana en éclatant d'un rire franc.

**-Ou encore que Drago sortirait de sa peau de Prince des Serpentard pour faire un tour avec un Weasley?,** renchérit Alicia avec un grand sourire!

Les trois filles se regardèrent et partirent d'un grand rire incontrôlable. Elles inventèrent toutes sortes de scènes où elles se retrouvaient en compagnie du garçon de leur rêve et elles riaient devant une telle impossibilité. Alicia se félicitait d'avoir mit un sort de silence autour de la pièce, car elles devaient faire tout un vacarme en riant de la sorte et en criant pour se faire entendre. Si quelqu'un venait à passer par là et qu'il aurait été dans la possibilité de les entendre, il aurait certainement cru qu'elles étaient dix au moins. Au loin, les trois filles purent entendre le son d'une horloge qui sonnait. Selon les sons qui avait été produits, il était environ une heure du matin. Ellana, qui était après tout préfète, leur dit :

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'en aller, mais il est quand même une heure du matin, il serait peut-être temps de retourner dans nos salles communes respectives.**

**-Oui, car moi je commence à m'endormir et il faut penser que nous avons cours demain,** renchérit Lyra.

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais avant j'aimerais que npus signions quelques choses**, déclara Alicia

**-Comme quoi?,** demandèrent Lyra et Ellana en chœur.

-**Un bout de papier ensorcelé,** précisa Alicia

**-Pour nous assurer de la confidentialité de nos aveux et secrets?**, questionna Ellana

**-Oui, c'est une simple précaution pour être certaine que ce que nous disons ne tombera pas dans l'oreille d'une personne « ennemie », **ajouta Alicia mal à l'aise devant l'accusation qu'elle portait, sûrement à tort, à Ellana.

**-Je comprends, je ferais la même chose si c'était une de vous deux qui était à Serpentard. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me fasse plaisir, mais je suis prête à la signer et à ainsi vous prouver que je suis avec vous de tout cœur, **rassura Ellana

Alicia sortit donc le parchemin qu'elle avait ensorcelé et elle signa son nom en haut de la page. Lyra s'approcha et mit également son nom, ensuite Ellana vint y poser le sien. Lorsque les trois filles eurent signées, Alicia leur dit :

**-Parfait, comme ça nous saurons lorsqu'un de nos secrets sera révélés. Ah oui j'avais aussi quelques choses à vous donner!**

**-C'est quoi?,** demandèrent Lyra et Ellana qui se demandaient ce qu'elle allait leur sortir encore une fois.

**-Des faux Gallions qui nous permettront de choisir une date de rencontre sans avoir à se parler de vive voix. J'ai prit l'idée sur Hermione,** déclara Alicia

**-Et comment ça marche?,** demanda Lyra

Alicia leur expliqua le fonctionnement des pièces de monnaie et lorsque Lyra et Ellana la félicitèrent pour son idée, ou plutôt pour celle d'Hermione, Alicia leur dit :

**-Bon il est temps d'y aller maintenant, et c'est moi qui fais le taxi!**

Lyra et Ellana posèrent sur elle un drôle de regard, mais, lorsque Alicia sortit la cape, dont elle leur avait déjà parlé, elles comprirent où elle voulait en venir. Elles se placèrent donc sans rechigner sous la cape et elles quittèrent la salle pour retourner chacune dans leur dortoir.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Au moment où elle passa le trou du portrait, elle fut accueillit par une paire d'yeux réprobateurs et deux inquiètes. Alicia enleva la cape et s'avança pour prendre siège dans un canapé moelleux. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, Hermione lui dit d'un ton courroucé :

**-Tu faisais quoi en dehors de la salle commune à cette heure?**

**-Rien de bien méchant Hermione,** lui répondit-elle.

**-On peut savoir quoi?,** demanda Harry

**-Bien sûr, puisque tu m'a prêté ta cape je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te dirais pas ce que je suis aller faire. J'ai tout simplement été à un rendez-vous.**

**-Galant?**, demanda Ron avec empressement

**-Non, avec Lyra et Ellana, **affirma Alicia

**-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'une Serpentard connaisse le secret de ma cape,** se renfrogna Harry.

**-Justement je les ai fait signés un parchemin ensorcelé et elles n'ont pas posée d'objection. Et si jamais l'une d'entre elles parlent, je le saurez ainsi que tout le monde, **assura Alicia.

**-Un peu comme avec l'A.D,** demanda Ron

**-Mais oui quelle excellente idée**, approuva Hermione.

**-Oh, c'est grâce à toi Hermione, je n'ai pas de mérite, **ajouta Alicia un peu gênée.

**-Tu les verra souvent,** s'enquit Harry

**-J'espère bien, et la prochaine fois vous viendrez,** déclara Alicia

**-Hum… nous verrons bien,** répondit Ron

**-Moi je veux bien,** répliqua Harry

**-Parfait alors,** continua Alicia**, mais sans vouloir vous vexés, je suis crevé alors je vais vous laisser pour aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous**

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit en direction des dortoirs. Elle fut suivit de près par Hermione qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Une fois assise sur son lit, Hermione vint la rejoindre et lui demanda :

**-Alors avec George?**

**-Quoi avec George?**

**-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Alicia, je l'ai vu revenir seul et assez déconfit, que c'est-il passé?, **la pressa Hermione.

**-Il m'a embrassé,** avoua Alicia timidement.

**-Quoi!,** s'exclama Hermione.

**-Il m'a embrassé et j'ai du partir précipitamment sans pouvoir vraiment lui expliquer ce que je ressens pour lui. Il ne doit plus vouloir me parler maintenant… **confia Alicia tristement

**-Tu veux dire qu'après le baiser tu es partie sans rien ne lui dire?,** questionna Hermione

**-Eh bien oui…Mais sous la cape je lui ai frôle le bras et je lui ai dit : Moi aussi George…** raconta Alicia d'une voix abattue, **tu crois que j'aie encore des chances?**

**-George est un garçon intelligent qui connaît le secret de Harry à propos de la cape, alors oui je crois qu'il a compris, mais je te conseil d'aller lui parler,** répliqua Hermione.

**-M'oui tu as sûrement raison, mais dit-moi en parlant d'histoire d'amour, comment ça se passe avec Ron?,** interrogea Alicia avec un sourire en coin.

**-Euh… Ça va, nous sommes supposés aller ensemble à Pré-au-lard,** murmura Hermione visiblement embarrassée.

**-C'est chouette non, mais juste comme ça, elle est quand est-ce la sortie à Pré-au-lard?**

**-Elle est prévue pour le mois d'octobre, **répondit Hermione

**-Mais on n'est qu'en septembre, j'espère que tu lui avoueras avant que tu l'aimes,** protesta Alicia

**-Tu crois…**demanda Hermione peur sûre d'elle.

**-Depuis le temps que je te le répète Hermione, tu l'aimes et il t'aime, il ne faut que trouver le courage de le lui dire et votre couple est lancé, **la rassura Alicia.

Hermione ne répliqua rien, car elle savait qu'Alicia avait raison. Sentant que la conversation était finie, Alicia souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione et elle s'allongea dans son lit, pour finalement glissée dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Le matin suivant, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune pour descendre à la salle à manger. La journée ne s'annonçait pas trop mal, car ils n'avaient pas de cours de potions, ce qui mettait Harry et Ron dans un bel état. Ils allèrent à leur cours et la journée passa rapidement sans qu'aucun incident ne soit répertorié. Ce fut le soir que tout se déroula. Une fois dans la salle commune, Alicia et Harry s'assirent dans des fauteuils, tandis qu'Hermione demandait à Ron de l'accompagner dans un coin plus tranquille. Alicia se doutait bien de ce à quoi Ron aurait droit et Harry comprenait aussi, ce qui faisait que Alicia et Harry avait un gros sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Après une heure de jasette, Hermione et Ron revinrent vers eux, se tenant par la main. Hermione semblait heureuse et Ron aussi, malgré que le rouge lui soit monté aux joues. Plus tard dans la soirée, Fred et George firent leur entrée. Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Alicia de rougir violemment. De plus, pour ajouter à son malaise, ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Fred prit place près d'Harry, tandis que George choisissait la place tout près d'Alicia. Alicia regardait partout, excepté dans la direction où George se trouvait. Pour sa part, George utilisa ce moment pour lui souffler à l'oreille subtilement :

**-Alors ma belle Alicia, vas-tu encore t'enfuir?**

Moment de silence pendant lequel George ajouta :

**-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que nous formions un couple…**

Encore un moment de silence qu'Alicia n'était pas prête à briser. Elle déglutissait avec difficulté, car pour elle c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. George inquiet par son manque de réplique, la regarda et lui déclara doucement :

**-Tu sais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai, mais tu ne m'apparaissais pas indifférente lorsque je t'ai embrassée hier soir.**

**-NON**, s'écria Alicia

**-Non quoi?,** s'enquit Ron à l'autre bout du sofa.

Alicia rougit affreusement, elle s'était écriée alors que George lui parlait qu'à elle seule. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire sans se mettre dans l'embarras? Cependant, ce fut Fred qui vint à sa rescousse en disant à George d'un ton rieur :

-**George quand vas-tu comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas de philtre d'amour hein?**

**-Laisse-moi voir… Jamais! J'essaie de faire de l'argent Fred alors il faut bien demander à des clients d'en acheter!, **expliqua George dans un rire.

Alicia fut soulagée de voir que la conversation avait dévié de son sujet principal. Cela lui laissait une échappatoire pour aller se glisser dans son lit et sourire au noir devant le bonheur qui s'en venait avec George. S'excusant de son départ, elle fila tout droit vers le dortoir où elle s'étendit sur son lit pour terminer endormit en boule.

Les jours se succédèrent leur laissant des devoirs pour la fin de semaine. Alicia n'avait pas eut le temps de revoir Ellana et Lyra, car ses deux dernières étaient elles aussi prisent par leurs devoirs et leurs occupations. Elles avaient cependant prévus leur nouvelle rencontre pour le lundi suivant. Celui-là même où les essaies pour l'équipe de Gryffondor avait lieu. Ce jour-là ils avaient aussi un cours de potions ce qui serait plaisant. Alicia n'attendait que ce jour-là pour enfin parler à Ellana et Lyra. Alors lorsque le lundi arriva, Alicia était de bonne humeur et même la perspective d'un cours avec Rogue ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne tenait plus en place,ce qui lui valait des répliques cinglantes de la part des filles qui ne l'aimaient pas, mais Alicia s'en contre fichait. Toutefois, pour échapper à la mauvaise humeur qui régnait dans la salle commune, elle fila droit à son cours de potions, passant par la grande salle avant pour y manger quelques choses. Alicia arriva finalement en même temps que la plupart des élèves. Lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa classe, les élèves si engouffrèrent en prenant place à leurs sièges attitrés. Alicia vint s'asseoir à côté d'Ellana, mais Lyra ne donna aucun signe de vie et ce même lorsque la cloche sonna le début du cours. Alicia lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Ellana pour voir si elle savait quelques choses qu'elle ignorait, mais un haussement d'épaules et un regard interrogateur lui servit de réponse. Se promettant de demander à Lyra des explications plus tard, Alicia et Ellana se concentrèrent sur leur potion respective.

**OoooOoooOooOooO**

Lyra, de son côté, avait préparé son plan à la perfection. Elle avait trouvé l'idée de son plan le vendredi et elle avait mit tout en œuvre pour qu'il soit exécutable le lundi. Ce jour-là, elle s'était donc levée aux aurores, trop excitée pour dormir plus longtemps. Elle avait longuement tournée en rond dans son dortoir pour être certaine que son plan n'avait pas de failles. Lorsqu'elle eut ressassé toutes les possibilités, elle descendit à la grande salle et prit un morceau pour se mettre sous la dent, puis partit en direction des cachots. Une fois face à la porte de la classe de Rogue, elle exécuta un _Alohomora_ parfait et la porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Lyra y pénétra se dirigeant d'un pas résolu vers le bureau de Severus. Une fois rendu à proximité, elle se glissa dans la seule ouverture qu'il y avait, qui servait d'espace pour entreposer les jambes de Rogue lorsqu'il était assit sur sa chaise. Lyra était certes recroquevillée, mais elle se répétait sans cesse que quelques courbatures pour ce qu'elle allait faire étaient un bon compromis. De plus, elle fut heureuse de voir que sa mémoire avait été bonne et que le bureau était fermé, donc les élèves ne pourraient pas voir qui était caché sous le bureau. Lyra était réellement heureuse et elle était maintenant plus que surexcitée. Elle avait tellement hâte que Rogue se montre et s'assoit sur sa chaise… Enfin, elle ne put continuer ses pensées, car les élèves venaient d'arriver et que le maître des potions venait de leur ouvrir la porte. Lyra sourit intérieurement, car elle savait que son moment approchait. Pendant le peu de temps qui lui restait, elle se demandait comment allait réagir Alicia et Ellana en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas présente au cours… Elle ne put pas aller plus loin dans ses questionnements, car Rogue qui avait fait le tour de la classe, venait d'arriver dans son champ de vision. Ce qui voulait dire que dans la minute qui suivait il allait s'asseoir. Cependant, avant qu'il ne pose son arrière train, il demanda à la classe :

**-Personne n'a vu Miss Herttop ce matin?**

Personne ne répondit ce qui confirma son absence, Rogue était furieux contre cette petite insolente, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus, elle avait déjà une retenue d'un mois avec lui et cela ne semblait pas lui déranger. Puis dans un soupir à peine audible, il s'assit délicatement sur sa chaise et la rapprocha de son bureau d'un geste vif…

Lyra, qui était au fond de l'ouverture, se ratatina encore plus pour être certaine que Rogue ne la remarque pas immédiatement. Elle était littéralement coincée et mal à l'aise, mais elle gardait espoir de faire une belle surprise à son professeur, qui était son fantasme. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le cœur de Lyra battait la chamade, mais elle ne pouvait plus résister à cette merveilleuse vision, car oui il fallait le dire, elle avait les yeux à la même hauteur que le sexe de Rogue et puisqu'il était son fantasme sur pattes, Lyra avait des pensées peu orthodoxes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Alors dans un élan de folie, elle attrapa les genoux de Rogue et elle le tira vivement vers le bureau…

Dans la classe, c'était le silence complet, personne ne parlait, car la potion du jour était vraiment très complexe et demandait beaucoup de concentration. Personne ne remarqua que le professeur ait été tiré fortement sur le rebord de sa chaise, personne excepté Joël qui ne donnait pas vraiment d'effort dans la concoction de sa potion…

Sous le bureau, Lyra, qui avait maintenant les mains sous la robe de Severus, les approcha lentement de la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son professeur. Celui-ci dardait un regard d'incrédulité totale sur elle. Lorsque Lyra leva des yeux charmeurs vers lui, Rogue arqua les sourcils et tenta de lui enlever les mains de son pantalon, mais il ne pouvait faire grands mouvements de peur que ses élèves se rendre compte de quelques choses. En ce moment, s'il avait eut sa baguette, car oui Lyra venait de lui enlever et de la placer à bonne distance, il l'aurait sans doute étouffée à mort. Toutefois, avec un regard et un sourire enjôleur, Lyra prononça la formule de la bulle de silence, tout en soufflant à Rogue d'une voix amusée :

**-Comme ça vous pourrez gémir!**

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant enfin ce que son élève allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait lui faire ça en publique et en pleine classe. _« Elle ne manque pas de culot cette gamine »_ pensa-t-il malgré lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lyra ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et qu'elle faufila ses mains dans son caleçon, lui prodiguant des caresses sensuelles. Rogue ne voulait pas lui démontrer qu'il appréciait ses jeux amoureux, mais comment pouvait-on faire fi d'une source de plaisir aussi forte. Malgré tous ses efforts pour placer ces sensations de plaisirs qu'il ressentait dans un coin de son esprit, son sexe se gonfla de sang et il s'éleva démontrant par le fait même qu'il appréciait ce que Lyra lui faisait.

De son côté, Lyra fut heureuse de voir le sexe de Rogue se dresser sous l'effet de ses caresses. De plus elle fut enchantée de voir qu'il était comment dire, bien équiper. Lyra sourit et leva le regard vers Rogue qui tentait obstinément de faire comme si de rien était. Décidant de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, Lyra posa une main chaude sur le sexe gonflé et elle commença un manège de va-et-vient lent et langoureux.

Au plus grand damne de Rogue une main se leva et dans un effort surhumain, il ordonna en murmurant à Lyra :

**-Lève le sort**

Lyra s'exécuta, tout en continuant ses mouvements languissants…

L'élève qui avait levé la main n'était nul autre que Joël, il avait terminé sa potion sans trop de mal et bien qu'il ne voulait pas faire grands choses de plus, il demanda d'une voix glaciale, lorsque Rogue lui en donna l'autorisation :

**-Que fait-on lorsque nous avons terminé?**

**-Professeur, on ajoute un professeur à la fin Mr Devis,** déclara Rogue en retenant des gémissements de plaisir.

**-Bien que fait-on lorsque nous avons terminé **_**Professeur**_ se résigna Joël d'une voix encore plus glaciale.

**-Aidez vos camarades de Serpentard**, lui répliqua Rogue, qui le maudissait pour une question aussi idiote.

**-Et si je n'ai pas envie de le faire?,** questionna Joël qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire parler.

**-Faites-le c'est tout,** lui cracha véhément Rogue qui n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'obstiner avec un élève borné et prétentieux.

Sous le bureau, Lyra arrêta tout mouvement pour permettre à son professeur de pouvoir dialoguer en paix, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Rogue, qui n'était pas tellement content qu'elle cesse son massage…

**-Activez-vous bon sens Mr Devis, et plus vite que ça!,** ajouta Rogue d'un ton pressant.

Joël se leva donc, affichant un air froid et meurtrier et se dirigea vers Drago.

Rogue, lorsqu'il ce fut assuré que Devis ne lui portait plus d'attention, baissa son regard vers Lyra et lui souffla durement :

**-Remet le sort en place.**

Lyra, avec un sourire glorieux sur le visage, s'exécuta sans rechigner. Puis redéposant sa main sur le sexe gorgé de sang de Severus, elle recommença ses mouvements alanguis, mais elle y apporta une variable. Elle approcha doucement sa bouche près du gland du maître des potions qui dardait sur elle un regard de désir et dans un moment d'attente elle leva les yeux vers lui. Rogue, qui se mourrait de désir sur sa chaise et qui tentait de la cacher le mieux qu'il le pouvait, croisa le regard de Lyra et lui demanda de sa voix la plus dure :

**-Alors tu t'actives ou tu me fais perdre mon temps?**

Lyra n'en attendait pas plus, car le simple fait que Rogue lui demande de continuer était plus qu'un cadeau. Pour satisfaire sa demande, elle déposa ses lèvres délicates sur le gland bombé de Rogue et s'amusa de sa langue. Lyra, qui avait maintenant le sexe viril de son professeur dans la bouche, enchaîna les mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main et sa bouche. Elle y allait tout en douceur pour donner le maximum de plaisir et de frissons à Rogue. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il en redemanderait et qu'il reviendrait vers elle.

Rogue, pour sa part, tentait de ne montrer aucune réaction, mais il devait se l'avouer, elle faisait du bon travail. Il ressentait partout dans son corps les frissons de plaisir que l'on ressent lorsque l'orgasme est sur le point d'arriver. Elle prodiguait des caresses divines qui ferait fondre tout homme digne de se nom. Gardant un regard sur ce qu'elle faisait, Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Lyra par les cheveux et de lui imposer un rythme plus rapide, car là son sexe allait éclater si elle ne s'activait pas plus que cela. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il s'extasiait de ses caresses, mais voilà sa nature d'homme avait repris le dessus et il ne pouvait plus se concentrer totalement. La main dans les cheveux soyeux de Lyra, Severus déposa sa tête dans sa main valide et ferma les yeux pour apprécier chaque onde de plaisirs qui le submergeaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Puis au bout d'un moment, dans un intense plaisir, l'orgasme eut raison de lui. Il laissa échappé un râle murmuré de plaisir, contenu depuis trop longtemps. Son sexe déversa sa semence virile dans les mains de Lyra qui souriait devant sa réussite. Puis dans un sursaut collectif, la cloche sonna signifiant la fin du cours de potions. Rogue se pencha, repris possession de sa baguette et leva le sort de la bulle de silence. Ensuite, il déclara aux élèves, de sa voix habituelle, qui ramassaient leurs affaires :

**-Je veux une dissertation sur cette potion pour le prochain cours.**

Puis lorsque plus personne ne fut dans la classe, il prit Lyra par le bras et la sortit de sous son bureau en lui disant d'une vois froide :

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, mais maintenant filer, et le devoir vaut pour vous aussi Miss.**

Ayant encore un énorme sourire sur le visage, Lyra lui répondit :

**-Eh bien pour être franche, j'avais prévu depuis bien longtemps de vous faire plaisir de la sorte…**

Et puis elle quitta la classe laissant un maître des potions atterré par la nouvelle et les précédents évènements.

**OoooOooOooOoOooO**

Vers la fin de la journée, Alicia ne tenait plus en place. Il y avait trop de choses qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête, des pensées qu'elle devait mettre en veilleuse pour pouvoir avoir la meilleure concentration pour les essaies du soir. En se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch, elle tomba nez à nez avec la bande de Romilda Vane. Cette élève de quatrième année avait un gros penchant pour Harry et elle détestait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Alicia. C'est pourquoi elle se montrait toujours froide et méchante vis-à-vis d'Alicia. Romilda, qui avait maintenant un sourire arrogant sur le visage, darda un regard haineux sur Alicia en lui disant :

**-J'espère que tu tomberas de ton balais Black, comme ça, ça nous donnera une bonne raison pour rire de toi!**

**-Oh la ferme Romilda, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'entendre japper se soir,** rétorqua méchamment Alicia, qui n'avait pas vraiment la patience de la laisser faire.

**-Oh mais regarder Black qui s'énerve**, lâcha Romilda à l'intention de ses amies qui gloussèrent derrière elle.

Ne voulant pas perdre son sang froid, Alicia respira un grand coup et continua son chemin en direction du terrain, mais pour une raison insoupçonnée, Romilda se mit à marcher près d'elle et à lui déverser un torrent d'infamie. Au bout d'un moment, Alicia arriva enfin au vestiaire et en ouvrant la porte elle s'écria :

**-Romilda cesse de me harceler pour que je parle de toi à Harry, il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimeras jamais!**

À la suite de cette phrase, Alicia tourna son regard en direction de Romilda qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Alicia venait de lui coller la honte de sa vie. De plus, avant qu'elle ne parte, Alicia lui souffla :

**-À l'avenir, prends garde à ce que tu me diras…**

Puis elle entra dans les vestiaires. À l'intérieur, Harry posait sur elle un regard interrogateur ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Ginny qui se trouvait être la personne la plus près d'elle, lui demanda :

**-Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille à Romilda, c'était un coup aussi bas qu'un Serpentard.**

Quelques-uns acquiescèrent à ce que Ginny venait de dire, mais avant de poser un réel jugement, George et quelques autres personnes la questionnèrent :

**-Que t'a-t-elle fait, pour que tu aies à faire une chose semblable?**

**-Pour commencer, chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle fait en sorte que je me sente comme une moins que rien, tout simplement parce qu'elle est jalouse de ma relation d'amitié que j'ai avec Harry, et se soir, elle à dépasser les bornes. Elle m'a suivit du château au terrain en marchant côte à côte avec moi, tout en déblatérant les plus affreuses insultes qu'elle ne m'ait jamais dite. Est-ce des raisons valables pour justifier mes agissements **_**sage conseil de Gryffondor**_ récita Alicia irrité par le comportement accusateur de ses camarades.

Les Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires et qui était prêts, n'osèrent pas répondre et ils filèrent droit sur le terrain. Ceux qui avaient encore certaines choses à régler, se turent et s'activèrent pour sortir le plus vite possible. Ginny regardait Alicia d'un œil réprobateur tout en lui disant :

**-Moi je continue de croire que ce que tu as fait était vil et méchant.**

**-Alors tant mieux pour toi et tant pis pour moi, maintenant si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, dispose hors de ma vue,** lança Alicia de plus en plus irrité.

Ginny arqua les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, puis elle quitta les vestiaires. Alicia se retrouvait seule avec George, car Fred avait suivit les traces de sa sœur. Ce dernier, s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et d'un ton mi-rieur mi-fâché, il lui dit :

**-Ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu as dit à Ginny tout à l'heure…**

**-Oh ce n'est rien j'aurais pu lui répliquer **_**: Tu devrais être contente ma chère, car j'ai enlevé une personne de plus sur ton chemin, qui est supposé te mener à Harry…**_ répliqua Alicia toujours irrité et de mauvaise humeur.

George la regarda avec un drôle de sourire et Alicia cru qu'elle avait été trop loin. Toutefois, celui-ci ajouta :

**-Tu sais, je comprends que aies agis comme ça, mais t'en prendre à ma sœur ne règleras pas tout. Tu peux ne pas l'apprécié énormément, mais ne la rabaisse pas devant moi, je suis son frère tout de même.**

Alicia qui se sentait à présent pitoyable, leva des yeux remplit de regrets vers George et elle lui dit :

**-Oh je sais, c'est ignoble ce que j'ai fait, surtout que Ginny ne le méritait pas tant que cela, mais cette Romilda m'a vraiment mise en colère.**

**-Ce n'est rien, mais à l'avenir prends attention,** lui assura George avec un grand sourire, **Allez viens-là!**

Sur ce, il s'approcha et tendit ses bras pour qu'Alicia vienne s'y blottir. Alicia, qui se sentait misérable, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'avança à son tour et elle se colla contre la poitrine de George. L'étreinte était réconfortante et bienfaitrice, mais sachant fort bien que les essaies avaient commencé de l'autre côté, ils durent l'arrêter et dans un soupir ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour dans les vestiaires. Tous avaient des mines basses, exceptés six d'entre eux, qui eux avait des sourire fendus jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était très facile de voir parmi la foule qui faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Il y avait bien entendu Harry, qui était au poste d'attrapeur, Ron qui avait excellé pour garder les buts malgré le trac qu'il avait ressenti. Les batteurs n'étaient nul autres que Fred et George Waesley. Pour les poursuiveurs, la tâche avait été plus difficile, car les trois postes restants avaient été chaudement disputés. Parmi les meilleurs de cette catégorie, on retrouvait bien entendu, Katie Bell, qui avait gardé sa place, Demelza Robins qui avait fait de l'excellent travail, Ginny Weasley, qui avait compté à elle seule 17 buts et Alicia Black. Après de longues minutes de réflexions, Harry avait nommé Ginny et Alicia. Cela n'avait pas fait l'affaire de plusieurs, qui voyait là le fait qu'Harry ait prit tous ses amis plutôt que les meilleurs, mais après mûre introspection, ils durent en conclurent que c'était le meilleur choix, même si cela faisait assez louche. Lorsque les élèves, qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe s'en furent allés, Harry se plaça au devant de sa nouvelle équipe et déclara :

**-Bon, eh bien, je fixe les entraînements au mercredi dix-neuf heures et félicitations à tous.**

**OooOoooOoooOoooO**

Pendant que l'on pouvait entendre l'horloge annoncée l'heure du rendez-vous, deux jeunes filles de maison adverse, passait le pan de la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La blonde lançait :

**-Contente de te revoir Alicia, mais sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai bien hâte de voir la petite cachottière de Lyra**

**-Oh mais c'est sans rancune ma chère, car je l'attends moi aussi de pied ferme!,** renchérit Alicia entre deux rires.

Puis, sans qu'elles ne puissent aller plus loin, le joli minois d'une Poufsouffle éclairé d'un sourire dément passa l'embrasure de la porte à son tour. Elle semblait complètement absente de son corps, trop absorber par les émotions qu'elle avait vécues durant le jour. Ellana et Alicia ne comprenant pas trop son état lui demandèrent d'une voix inquiète, mais pressante :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

Aucune réponse ne vient, puisque Lyra n'y avait pas porté attention, maos dans un élan de soudaine parole, elle leur révéla :

**-C'était vraiment super…**

Ellana et Alicia se regardèrent n'y comprenant absolument rien. Pour elles, Lyra délirait complètement, elle semblait atteinte du quelconque maladie dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Ellana leva les yeux au ciel et en faisant un clin d'œil à Alicia, s'approcha de Lyra pour le secouer gentiment et lui demanda :

**-Bon puisque tu ne sembles pas tellement en état de nous parler, peut-être sera-t-il plus simple pour toi de répondre à nos questions?**

**-Hein?,** s'exclama Lyra, qui dans un soudain éclair de participation, sembla se rendre compte qu'il y avait du monde en sa compagnie.

**-Alors-là c'est plus grave que je ne le craignais,** diagnostiqua Ellana avec un sourire désespéré

**-De quoi parler vous toutes les deux,** s'époumona Lyra, qui venait enfin de comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle.

**-Eh bien tu n'as certainement pas vu ton air de Lovegood sur ton visage,** précisa Alicia avec un grand sourire.

Lyra haussa les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où ses amies voulaient en venir. D'accord elle se doutait fort bien que son ravissement intérieur devait apparaître sur ses traits, mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'était si apparent. Alicia et Ellana, qui la regardait intensément, lui redemandèrent :

**-Qui a-t-il donc chez toi qui ne tourne pas rond?**

Cette fois-ci, Lyra sourit grandement tout en leur répondant du tac au tac :

**-Mais je vais vraiment très bien, peut-être trop!**

**-Que c'est-il passé durant la journée pour que tu ailles si bien?, **questionna Alicia

**-Et où étais-tu durant le cours de potions de ce matin,** interrogea précipitamment Ellana, qui était très curieuse de connaître la réponse.

Lyra porta ses mains à son visage et elle ferma les yeux tout en souriant. Cela lui donnait un drôle d'air et les deux autres filles se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passait avec la petite Poufsouffle. Puis, après un long silence, Lyra ouvrit le bouche, prit un grand respire et déclara :

**-Pour vos deux questions, la raison revient au même.**

**-Et qui est?,** demandèrent la Gryffondor et la Serpentard.

**-Eh bien premièrement, j'étais au cours de potions,** commença Lyra, avant d'être interrompue par deux cris qui disait :

**-Fiches toi de nous,** avait lancé Ellana avec un sourcil en l'air.

**-Ah oui et où étais-tu?,** avait demandée sarcastiquement Alicia.

**-Si vous me laissiez finir vous le sauriez,** leur rétorqua-t-elle avant de poursuivre, **comme je le disais j'étais au cours de potions, mais j'étais simplement placé à un endroit insoupçonné pour une fille qui vient de ma maison…**

**-Où étais-tu,** la pressèrent ses deux interlocutrices.

**- Je me trouvais dans un endroit de rêve et qui a très bien servit dans l'exécution de mon plan**

**-Quel plan avais-tu donc en tête?,** questionna Alicia perplexe, qui commençait à voir où voulais en venir Lyra, ce qui la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

**-Je vous l'avais bien dit l'autre fois où on c'est rencontré de me regarder aller. Eh bien c'est aujourd'hui que je l'ai mis en application.**

**-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais ça concernait qui et quel était le but de se plan, **demanda Ellana, qui avait certes fait le lien avec Rogue, mais qui n'était pas encore certaine d'avoir tout compris.

**-Il concernait Severus et mon but était simplement : le faire tomber sous mon charme,** lança joyeusement Lyra et avant que personne ne réplique, elle ajouta, **et je crois que j'ai réussis!**

Alicia et Ellana se jetèrent un regard et ouvrirent grands les yeux en le redéposant sur Lyra. Si elles avaient bien assimilé toutes les choses qu'elle leur avait dites, elles étaient en mesure de comprendre- quoique très sommairement- ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, comme elles étaient toutes les deux de fines curieuses et qu'elles voulaient savoir le fond de l'histoire, elles demandèrent :

**-Alors tu nous racontes tout dans les détails Lyra?**

**-Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez tous les détails?,** s'assura Lyra

**-Tu n'es tout de même pas aller jusque–là,** s'écria Alicia éberluée

**-C'est mon directeur de maison,** répéta Ellana, **et, avec se que nous allons entendre, je continue de dire que tu n'es pas faite pour aller à Poufsouffle!**

La discussion reprit de plus belle. Alicia et Ellana posèrent toutes les questions qui leur passèrent par la tête, tout en omettant celles qui étaient plutôt indiscrètes, car les deux jeunes filles ne voulaient pas s'imaginer leur professeur de potions jouant à des jeux amoureux… Enfin, lorsque la soirée fut bien avancée, elles retournèrent toutes dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

OoooOooOoooOooOoO

**Notre de l'auteur :**

Eh Voilà ce chapitre est terminé et c'est en vous remerciant de l'avoir que je le termine. Je tenais aussi à vous avertir que dans le prochain chapitre, l'action sera plus présente ainsi que le suspense. Ce dernier arrivera plus vite si je vois qu'il y a des intéressés à mon histoire. Sur ce bonsoir.


	5. Partie un : Disparus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous connaissez tous appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Ellana, Alicia et Lyra sont à moi, et je vous demanderais de ne pas les plagier. Merci.

**Note de l'auteure :** Je sais que ce chapitre a tardé avant d'arriver, et je n'expliquerai pas ce retard, parce qu'aucune raison n'est assez valable pour une attente aussi longue. Veuillez m'excuser et apprécier la lecture quand même.

Je tiens à vous aviser que ce chapitre sera en deux parties. Sur ce je me tais et bonne lecture.

Disparus

Des pas décidés, résonnèrent dans les silencieux couloirs de Poudlard. Une personne, n'ayant pas du tout l'autorisation de le faire, déambulait dans les corridors. Après quelques minutes de marche, celle-ci arriva à sa destination, et elle pu entendre quelques murmures. Souriant froidement, la personne en faute s'avança vers les voix et lorsque l'élève la remarqua tapis dans l'ombre, elle s'écria d'une voix chevrotante et mal assurée:

**-Que faites-vous ici?**

Une voix froide lui répondit :

**-Rien de bien méchant chère.**

La fille, qui ne voyait pas le visage de son interlocuteur, prit peur en entendant une telle voix. Elle se recula donc, mais elle fut rapidement acculée au mur derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique se soit, la personne dans l'ombre lança :

**-Au revoir ma chère… Advada Kedevra!**

**OooooOoooOoOooOooOooOoO**

**-Par Merlin, **se fit entendre la voix de McGonagall, **allez cherchez le professeur Dumbledore sur le champ!**

-**Immédiatement**, répondit la petite voix de Filius Flitwick

Pendant que le professeur de sortilège se dirigeait précipitamment vers le bureau d'Albus, McGonagall tentait désespérément de réconforter la jeune Rivella Cervant, qui était totalement déboussolée et en pleures. L'élève de Poufsouffle, qui avait crié si fort en découvrant son amie morte devant leur salle commune, semblait en état de choc. Le cri de Rivella avait attiré les professeurs ainsi que les élèves de sa maison. McGonagall, en tant que directrice adjointe, était arrivée sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour l'horrible scène qui se manifestait. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour que tous les élèves de Poufsouffle regagnent leurs dortoirs. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé cette tâche, elle revint vers le cadavre de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait ordonné qu'on aille chercher Dumbledore et qu'elle avait tenté de réconforter la jeune Rivella. Devant son incapacité à remonter le moral de Miss Cervant, Minerva demanda à Chourave, qui était sa directrice de maison :

**-Pomona, vous voulez bien reconduire Miss Rivella chez Mrs Pomfresh**

**-Oui, sans aucun problème Minerva, **lui répondit calmement Chourave.

Sur ce, McGonagall détourna ses yeux de l'élève en pleures et reporta son attention sur le corps inanimé de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore arrivait. Il avait un air anxieux et il ne dit mot pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Après quoi il ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

**-Vous avez bien agis Minerva, mais ce malheureux accident me laisse perplexe… Vous ne répondrez que très évasivement aux questions qui vous seront posés par les élèves, car je ne voudrais pas que de la publicité pousse l'auteur de se crime à recommencer.**

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent aux paroles de Dumbledore et disposèrent par la suite, laissant le directeur et la directrice adjointe s'occuper du corps. Lorsque le tout fut terminé, et que McGonagall se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur, celle-ci lui demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce que cet incident voulait bien dire?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore Minerva…**

**-Croyez-vous que c'est l'œuvre des partisans de vous-savez-qui?**

**-Hum, bonne question, mais sans vouloir sauter aux conclusions trop hâtivement, je dirais que oui…**

**-Croyez-vous que cela se reproduira Albus?**

**-Je ne puis vous le certifier, mais je ferai tout en mon possible pour que cela fasse partit du passé,** lui assura Dumbledore.

McGonagall sourit tristement, car elle pensait sincèrement que l'école aurait pu se passer de cette mauvaise publicité et qu'avec le retour de vous-savez-qui ce genre de meurtre était encore plus inquiétant. Minerva, qui était anxieuse, repartit dans ses quartiers avec un vague sentiment d'incapacité, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus… Se répétant sans cesse qu'elle n'e pouvait rien faire de plus et que Dumbledore lui-même n'était pas sûr de la source de la menace, elle retourna dans ses quartiers et tenta d'y trouver le sommeil…

**OoooOooOooooOoooOoooO**

Alicia s'étira dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil envers son cadran qui lui indiquait : huit heure de matin. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et parcourut son dortoir en signe d'une camarade restante. Se rendant compte qu'elle était seule et terriblement en retard, elle soupira et se dit pour elle-même :

**-Il va falloir me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retour en cours de sortilèges…**

S'activant, elle réussit à se rendre en cours- sans déjeuner bien sûr-, à l'heure. Alicia, qui affichait un air suffisant pour avoir réussit l'exploit dont elle pouvait se vanter, perdit son sourire, lorsqu'elle remarqua que la plupart des élèves avaient un visage déconfit et triste. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, elle chercha Harry du regard, et dès qu'elle le trouva, elle se dirigea vers lui pour prendre siège à son côté. Au moment où elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait, Harry lui demanda :

**-C'était bon prélasser se matin?**

**-Non pas tellement, je déteste avoir à me presser le matin, mais bon passons au sujet plus important,** répondit-elle, puis en continuant, **que c'est-il passer pour que tous les élèves aient un tel air sur le visage?**

**-Oh, c'est affreux et très inquiétant…** commença Harry et sans qu'il ait pu terminé, Alicia demandait :

**-Qui est à l'infirmerie… ou encore mort?,** se risqua-t-elle à demander.

**-Si se serait l'infirmerie, ce serait moins pire beaucoup moins grave…** ajouta Harry avec un faible sourire.

**-Oh! Par la barbe de Merlin,** s'exclama Alicia, **qui est mort?**

**-Plutôt qui est morte! C'est une fille de Poufsouffle, elle a été retrouvée frigide devant sa salle commune… **raconta platement Harry.

Dès qu'elle avait comprit les mots : morte et Poufsouffle, elle s'était tout de suite inquiétée pour Lyra, car elle était de cette maison et qu'elle ne pourrait avoir la vérification de sa vivacité qu'à l'heure du déjeuner et encore… Alicia, tremblait et elle était livide comme un drap. Elle était terriblement tourmentée par la nouvelle, elle, qui s'était sentie légère et de bonne humeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry, qui avait arrêté de parler en remarquant que son amie devenait de plus en plus blême, lui prit le bras délicatement et lui dit tout bas :

**-Calme-toi Alicia, je peux aussi te certifier que ce n'est pas celle que tu penses.**

Alicia sortant de sa torpeur lui demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

**-Comment peux-tu le savoir?**

**-Tout simplement parce que je l'ai croisée dans le corridor ce matin, et qu'elle m'a donné ce mot pour toi.**

Il tendit la main et lui donna le morceau de papier sur lequel il y avait cette inscription : _Pour Alicia Black,_ écrite d'une façon délicate et stylisée. Alicia le prit rapidement et l'ouvrit avec le même empressement. Elle était tellement absorbée par la nouvelle et le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en apprenant que la victime n'était pas son amie, qu'elle en avait oublié le cours qui avait commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Enfin, elle commença la lecture du mot, mais elle fut interrompue par une petite voix qui lui demandait :

**-Miss Black, je vous ai posé une question, j'aimerais bien que vous y répondiez s'il vous plait.**

Alicia releva prestement la tête, elle put s'apercevoir que le professeur Flitwick se tenait non loin d'elle et qu'il avait les mains sur ses hanches. Alicia se força pour lui faire son plus beau sourire et prenant tout son courage, elle lui demanda :

**-Pouvez-vous répéter votre question professeur?**

**-Hum, je vois que vous ne m'écoutiez pas, mais bon la question était : Quelle sortilèges utiliseriez-vous pour rendre votre adversaire inoffensif?**

**-Voyons voir, d'abord j'utiliserais le sort **_**Expelliarmus**_**, pour vérifier la force de mon adversaire et si je vois que la baguette ne quitte pas ses mains, je lui enverrais un **_**immobulus**_** ou un **_**stupéfix**_** ou encore un **_**impedimenta**_**, pour l'arrêter et ensuite, je lui prendrais sa baguette pour finir par l'attacher avec le sortilège : **_**Incarcerem**_

Le professeur Flitwick haussa les sourcils, il semblait chercher autre chose à dire, mais après un moment de réflexion, il fut passablement heureux de la réponse de son élève. Et puis, continuant son cours il déclara :

**-Votre réponse est parfaite Miss Black, mais aujourd'hui nous ne nous occuperons d'un sort qui vous servira surtout à réduire en poussière- s'il est lancé comme il se doit-, des objets qui entrave votre chemin. Il s'agit du sort de réduction.**

**-Oh monsieur ce sort est très facile!, **lança Hermione, couvrant les nombreux soupirs qui gagnait les anciens membres de l'A.D.

Le professeur, qui ne fit guère attention aux protestations, se retourna face à son tableau et commença ses longues explications. Ce qui permit à Alicia de se remettre à la lecture du mot de Lyra. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée la lecture, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui glissa, en murmurant :

**-Elle voulait simplement me dire qu'elle allait bien et que la pauvre fille qui est morte est un élève de deuxième année du nom de Clara Thurkey. Lyra me fait aussi part que ce n'était pas très joli et que le professeur McGonagall avait un visage réellement inquiet. Ce qui ne laisse jamais rien présager de bon… Harry, qui crois-tu qui ait fait un tel acte?**

**-Je n'en sais rien, mais je souhaites seulement que se soit le seul et qu'il n'y en ai plus jamais. Ce qui me pose le plus de problème c'est de savoir comment la personne s'y est prise pour le faire à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard… Je me demande bien qui cela peut bien être…** lui répondit ce dernier avec des accents interrogateurs.

**-Tu ne crois quand même pas que se soit un élève qui est pu faire une telle chose?,** s'empressa de le questionner Alicia.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le professeur annonçait la fin du cours en leur demandant de pratiquer intensivement leur nouveau sortilège. Harry et Alicia sortirent de la classe, sans attendre Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient par la main affichant un grand sourire et qui, de plus, ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Non pas parce qu'il se contre fichait de la situation ou même d'Alicia ou d'Harry, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient amoureux et que pour eux c'était leur monde, loin de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la réalité. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Alicia les trouvait toujours aussi charmants. Durant ses deux semaines, Ron et Hermione avait passé leur clairs de leur temps tout les deux, laissant Harry et Alicia en plan. Alicia, ne leur en voulait pas, car elle les comprenait et Harry aussi, ce qui l'avait frustrée par exemple, c'était le fait qu'Ellana était prise avec ses B.U.S.E. ce qui lui laissait peu de temps pour des sorties nocturnes. De plus, il se passait la même chose avec George, qui lui, était prit avec ses A.S.P.I.C. Le jumeau, qui occupait toutes ses pensées et ses rêves et qui maintenant l'obnubilait totalement, était hors d'atteinte du moins pour le moment, car le connaissant, Alicia se doutait fort bien que d'ici la fin octobre, ses vieilles habitudes allaient reprendre le dessus. Toujours en marchant dans les corridors, Alicia pensait à tout pleins de choses c'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui était devant elle et que, par le fait même, lui rentra dedans. Celle-ci la réprimanda en lui disant :

**- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention quand tu marches Black!**

De toutes les personnes qu'elles auraient pu bousculer, il fallut qu'elle tombe sur le misérable Drago Malfoy. Ne voulant pas perdre son temps à de vile babillage, elle lui dit d'un ton froid et quasis similaire au sien :

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de t'entendre valoriser ta petite personne Malfoy, dégage de ma vue!**

**-Et si par un heureux hasard je n'en ai pas envi,** lança ce dernier d'une voix hautaine

**-Je te ferai déguerpir plus vite qu'il ne t'en faudra pour dire **_**Endoloris**_ lui cracha véhément Alicia.

**-**_**Endoloris**_** dis-tu… Sais-tu au moins ce que cela peut faire et qu'en plus l'utilisation d'un tel sort serait tout à fait irréfléchie de la part de Drago,** répliqua une voix traînante et froide, beaucoup plus intimidante que celle des Malfoy.

Alicia déglutit et tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais Joël s'était avancé et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier. Alicia promena son regard sur lui, comme si elle avait été ensorcelée par sa prestance et sa beauté. Toutefois, l'impression glaciale qui subsistait non loin de lui la garda- dans un sens- éveillée. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Malfoy et Devis, elle repris son sang froid et toujours de sa voix glaciale elle répondit à Joël :

**-Et tu vas me dire que **_**toi**_** tu sais ce que ça fait un sort impardonnable? **

**-Bien sûr que **_**je**_** le sais sale impertinente,** lui siffla Joël d'une voix menaçante, avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

L'image qui se reflétait sur le visage de Joël donnait froid dans le dos. De plus, si Alicia avait bien entendu, cela laissait à supposer qu'il avait soit reçut un sort impardonnable- ce qu'elle doutait fortement-, soit il en avait lancé- ce qui lui paraissait plus probable. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Joël lui faisait un peu peur, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un maniaque ou encore à un futur mangemort en puissance… Faisant toujours face à Joël et à Drago, Alicia ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche pour leur dire :

**-Bon maintenant que vous avez prit votre pied avec une Gryffondor, vous allez me laisser partir?**

**-Et pourquoi on te laisserais partir sans t'avoir fait souffrir?,** demanda la voix méprisante de Devis

Cette fois-ci, Alicia trembla, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était maintenant seule avec Drago et Joël. Elle chercha désespérément Harry du regard, mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle se demandait bien où il pouvait bien être, mais le temps ne s'y prêtait guère. Se retournant d'un bloc, les muscles tendus, elle regarda droit dans les yeux un Drago visiblement mal à l'aise et un Joël qui prenait plaisir à la situation. Ce dernier lui répéta :

**-Alors **_**Alicia Black**_**… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de te faire du mal ?**

Aucune réponse de la part d'Alicia, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser, au début elle pensait que Joël n'allait pas se rendre jusqu'au bout de ses menaces, mais plus il s'approchait, plus elle en avait peur et plus elle croyait qu'elle allait souffrir. Drago, quant à lui, affichait le même air que lorsque Alicia avait reçu le sort impardonnable, il était pâle et tremblait légèrement. Au moment où Joël était tout près d'Alicia, on pu entendre un voix autoritaire et féminine dire :

**-Que se passe-t-il ici?**

Joël, qui était manifestement très en colère d'avoir été interrompu, pivota et lança d'une voix déformée par la frustration :

**-Rien de particulier…**

**-Ah ouais c'est pour ça que tu t'avançais de manière menaçante vers un élève?**, continua la voix sévère

**-Ce n'était rien, rien du tout,** répéta Joël, qui entre-temps s'était reconstruit un masque d'impartialité et une voix froide.

**-Bien comme ça, si je te demandais de t'éloigner d'elle cela ne te causerais aucun problème?,** voulu s'assurer la jeune femme.

Sans donner de réponse, Joël tourna les talons et fila droit vers les cachots. Alicia, qui n'avait pas pu apercevoir la mystérieuse voix, ouvrit les yeux de surprise en rencontrant le regard d'Ellana. Celle-ci la fixait avec un regard méprisant, mais Alicia ne s'en faisait pas, elle savait qu'Ellana jouait la comédie pour être certaine que personne ne découvre son secret. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublié que Drago était toujours présent et que peu à peu il reprenait contenance. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu placé un mot, Ellana reprit la parole, toujours de sa voix autoritaire et froide :

**-Tu sais que tu peux disposer maintenant! Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de t'épargner un moment d'embarras que tu peux rester aussi longtemps près de nous.**

Alicia sourit, ce qui surprit Drago et amusa Ellana, puis elle lui répondit de la même voix qu'elle, c'est-à-dire froide et autoritaire :

**-Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je me passerai de te dire merci!**

Sur ce elle s'en alla, laissant Ellana et Drago seule à seul.

**OoooOooOooOoooOoooO**

Ellana, qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de rester le plus loin possible de Drago durant les deux dernières semaines, se retrouva face à face avec son visage si parfait, si beau, si Malfoyen. Ellana s'était jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse, mais plus elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui, plus elle rêvait et pensait à lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'elle prenait la résolution de ne plus le regarder, de rester froide et distante, il faisait une des ses mimiques adorables et qui vous fait fondre le cœur. Donc en ce moment, Ellana s'évertuait à ne pas trop rougir sous l'abondance de pensée qui s'agglutinaient dans son esprit, tandis que Drago posait sur elle un regard hautain en lui demandant d'une voix brusque :

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'intervenir? **

Ellana, qui ne comprenait pas sa saute d'humeur, ouvrit de grands yeux, laissant tomber ses rêvasseries et lui dit d'une voix traînante :

**-De quoi parles-tu?**

**-Je te parle du fait que tu aies mis Joël très en colère tout en l'heure en lui interdisant de faire ce qui **_**lui **_**plaisait,** expliqua Drago

**-Et alors,** répliqua sèchement Ellana, **ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en train de prendre ta place à la tête des Serpentard et qu'il se croit tout permis, que moi je vais lui laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il est déjà trop gâté pourri comme ça, pourquoi en ajouter?**

**-Tout simplement parce qu'il peut être très dangereux de le faire,** argumenta Drago d'une voix un peu moins ferme.

**-Et comment peux-tu en être si sur?,** lui demanda du tac au tac Ellana, qui n'avait pas remarquer que l'inquiétude commençait à poindre dans les yeux de Drago.

**-Car j'ai vu ce qui arrive aux gens qui le mettent en colère,** répondit simplement Drago en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

**-Que leur arrivent-ils?,** questionna Ellana en haussant les sourcils

**-Certaines choses,** déclara Drago d'une voix blanche et pleines de sous-entendus.

**-Ouuu! Arrête Drago j'ai presque peur, **lâcha sarcastiquement Ellana avec un sourire froid

**-Pourtant tu devrais!,** lui répliqua Drago

**-Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas et ce n'est pas parce que ce bon à rien de Joël se permet tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, que moi, je l'écouterai et me plierai à ses ordres,** ajouta Ellana toujours de la même voix froide.

Avant que Drago ait eut le temps de répondre, Ellana tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

**OoooOoooOoooOooooO**

Quittant la grande salle après le repas du soir, Lyra prit la direction des cachots. Cela faisait au dessus de quatorze retenues qu'elle avait avec Rogue et bien qu'elle travaillait dure durant celles-ci, Lyra était toujours passablement heureuse de retrouver son fantasme ambulant dans sa salle de classe. Sur le chemin qui la menait aux cachots, Lyra repensait régulièrement à l'épisode : _Sous le bureau_, et malgré le fait que Rogue s'était montré plus froid, plus distant, notre belle et jeune Poufsouffle croyait sincèrement que son plan avait été une réussite. Bien que Severus n'ait rien fait suite à leur écartement, Lyra l'avait bien observé et elle s'était rendue compte, que le maître de potions était beaucoup plus tendu lorsqu'elle était dans les parages et surtout il semblait avoir une vive envie de fuir… Lyra ne s'en incommodait pas, car s'il avait réellement détesté ses actions précédentes, il se serait empressé de terminer les retenues qu'elle avait le soir. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, il s'était contenté de la voir arrivé à 7 heures trente dans ses quartiers et de la voir partir deux heures plus tard et ce pendant quatorze jours. C'est pourquoi Lyra avait foi en elle tout en descendant les escaliers qui la séparaient de son professeur de potions. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue, elle toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment que Severus vienne lui ouvrir. Le moment d'attente parut extrêmement long à Lyra, qui derrière la porte, se faisait les pires scénarios. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrir, elle laissa passer un étudiant hautain à la chevelure noir de jais. Lyra qui posa son regard sur lui, sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Reconnaissant parfaitement ledit étudiant, elle se demanda, tout en le regardant partir, pourquoi il était dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car Severus sortit de sa classe et lança en direction de Joël :

**-La prochaine fois que je te revois dans mon bureau pour une histoire aussi sotte, je te ferai renvoyé!**

Lyra déglutit difficilement, car elle avait remarqué la lueur dangereuse qui brillait au fond des yeux obsidiennes de son merveilleux Severus. Elle avait apprit à connaître, à la suite de nombreuses observations, que cette lueur annonçait toujours des ennuis pour son prochain interlocuteur, en la circonstance, elle. Lorsque Rogue s'effaça de l'encadrement, Lyra se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dès qu'elle eut posée son arrière train sur une chaise, le professeur de potions ouvrit la bouche et lui dit :

**-Ce soir, vous m'aiderez à concocter un poison excessivement volatil et mortel. Levez-vous et approchez.**

Lyra, qui avait crié de bonheur dans sa tête, s'exécuta et s'approcha de son professeur. Elle était très contente qu'il lui propose de l'aider dans la fabrication de ce poison, car sans le vouloir, il venait de lui donner l'occasion parfaite pour se « rapprocher » de lui. Tout en s'avançant vers le comptoir où étaient déposé les outils nécessaires à la fabrication, Lyra fit exprès pour se cogner contre le bureau et ainsi frôler Rogue. Suite à se contact, Lyra leva vers le maître de potions, des yeux faussement repentis, et ce faisant, elle rencontra les yeux noirs de Severus, ceux-ci étaient réellement effrayant, ils exprimaient un tel trouble que se plonger dedans était comme si on se noyait dans les profondeurs tumultueuses des abîmes. Toutefois, sans donner le temps à Lyra de faire une riposte, Rogue la réprimanda :

**-Miss Herttop, voulez-vous bien vous tenir droite et faire un peu plus attention à vous, ce poison pourrait vous tuer. Alors faite un minimum d'effort! **

Lyra n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, son plus grand fantasme venait de lui dire de faire attention à sa vie, ce qui pour elle lui signifiait qu'elle avait une certaine importance! Dire que Lyra était aux anges étaient un euphémisme, elle était complètement basculée dans un univers hors de notre porter et où elle pouvait danser tout son soul en pensant à de belles histoires d'amour avec son cher Severus.

Au moment où Lyra avait frappé à sa porte, Severus s'était tendu et il avait terminé rapidement l'entretien qu'il avait avec Joël. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait entrée dans sa salle de classe, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder d'un œil critique et de penser :

_« Satanée, je la maudis elle et son cran, elle et ses caresses divines, elle et sa beauté… »_

Rogue, qui était réputé pour avoir un cœur de pierre, se trouvait lamentable et faible, pour deux simples raisons. De un, il ne pouvait arrêter de la lorgner et de pensées combien il serait bon de se retrouvé encore une fois avec elle, pour expérimenté certaines autres choses… De deux, il pensait sincèrement que l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui et qu'il devait dans tous les cas rester froid et distant avec cette fille, mais sa nature d'homme le mettait à dure épreuve! En fait, ses deux raisons revenaient au même, mais bon, Severus était au moins sur d'une chose, s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait à ce qu'il ferait, la jeune Lyra se retrouverait en moins de deux dans les drap soyeux de son lit! Face à ses pensées, Severus secoua la tête légèrement et tenta de mettre de côté de telles pensées, car il était de son devoir et de sa survie de rester neutre et de ne pas prendre d'attache. Cependant, la tâche était plus difficile lorsque l'adversaire faisait tout pour se retrouver dans de drôles de positions avec son vis-à-vis. Lorsqu'il y eut un contact, Severus perdit le nord pendant quelques secondes, mais il se reprit assez rapidement pour que sa jeune élève ne remarque rien ou du moins jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche. Dès qu'il se tut, Severus savait qu'il venait de se mettre dans un pétrin certain, mais à quoi bon, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se mentir, il devait se l'avouer, il avait un faible pour Lyra.

_« Un faible, un faible, rien de plus d'accord je ne lui dirai jamais rien et il en restera ainsi, je suis capable de me contrôler et ce ne serait pas la première fois, alors la situation restera comme ça… »_

Et une petite voix enjouée qui lui venait de sa bonne conscience s'éleva et ajouta :

_« Du moins pour le moment! »_

Il allait continuer son duel mental avec les deux parties de sa conscience, quand la voix douce de Lyra s'éleva en lui demandant :

**-Professeur, allons-nous bientôt commencer?**

**-Maintenant,** tonna la voix grave et dur de Rogue.

Lyra ne s'en incommoda point car elle savait que cette voix cruelle et sans merci n'était qu'une façade que son maître de potions adoré se donnait face à elle. Elle en était maintenant presque certaine! Le simple fait qu'il lui ait demandé de faire attention à sa vie lui avait prouvé bien de ses théories selon lesquelles Rogue l'aimait. Enfin, puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas mourir pour le moment, elle se concentra sur sa tâche tout en profitant de chaque instant où elle pouvait contempler son professeur. Dans cette ambiance muette et froide, Lyra se plaisait et les deux heures de sa retenue passèrent encore une fois trop vite à son goût et elle dû quitter à regret les cachots.

**OooooOoooOooOoooOooO**

Des yeux froids et noirs de colère, une moue réprobatrice seyant son visage, deux autres figures interrogatives et un faciès qui demandait clairement le pardon. Une ambiance lourde et silencieuse entourait les quatre amis. Puis dans un élan de frustration la jeune fille brune se leva et lança :

**-Non mais je ne comprends pas encore c'était quoi l'idée de me laisser seule!**

**-Je te le répète Alicia je n'ai pas fait exprès Seamus m'a demandé de le suivre pour une raison personnel et c'est ce que j'ai fait!**

Alicia se rassit brutalement. Elle était tellement contrariée qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les arguments de Harry. Elle trouvait justifié le fait qu'elle agisse ainsi car pour elle Harry avait commis une erreur, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle voyait bien que sa réaction était démesurée. Cependant, elle ajouta plus calmement :

**-Écoute, je veux bien croire que ce n'était pas ta faute…,** regard intimidant de la part d'Hermione petit toussotement et, **d'accord, je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry, mais comprends mois j'ai eut terriblement peur de mourir aujourd'hui. Je vous le dis Joël Devis n'inspire rien de bon et il me fait véritablement peur.**

**-Je te comprends Alicia, mais comprends moi aussi, comment voulais-tu que je le sache moi qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose, car crois-moi si je l'avais su je ne t'aurais pas quitté d'une semelle!**

Alicia sourit et pour se faire pardonner, elle se leva et vint faire une accolade chaleureuse à son meilleur ami. Puis, ils purent entendre un son aiguë, ils se retournèrent d'un block et ils aperçurent une élève de troisième année qui venait de lancer un autre cri strident. Elle avait un sourire joyeux et elle battait frénétiquement des bras. Alicia qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait, se leva et elle s'approcha de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle fut près d'elle, elle posa les yeux sur la source de son émoi. C'était une affiche qui venait tout juste d'être placardée, où du moins très récemment, et on pouvait y lire :

_« À tous les élèves,_

_Il y aura un bal costumé en l'honneur de la fête d'Halloween qui approche à grands pas. Je vous demanderais donc de vous choisir un déguisement et de venir avec une bonne humeur festive. _

_Sur ce bonne fin de soirée, _

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Alicia revint vers le petit groupe et lorsqu'elle se fut assise Ron lui demanda :

**-Alors s'était quoi? Pourquoi la petite écervelée a crié comme une déchaînée?**

**-Ron il faut toujours que tu exagères,** lança Hermione en roulant des yeux.

**-Eh bien imaginez-vous qu'il y aura un bal d'Halloween et costumé en plus,** répondit Alicia en faisant fi de la remarque d'Hermione.

**-Oh!,** s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione simultanément

**-N'est-ce pas!,** ajouta Alicia très excitée par la perspective d'une fête costumée.

**-Quand diriez-vous si je me déguisais en dragon… ou non encore en joueur de Quidditch professionnel?,** s'écria Ron tout enjoué

**-Meilleure idée, moi je propose qu'on ne dise à personne notre déguisement,** dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

**-J'approuve l'idée,** proclama Alicia

**-Je seconde,** continua Harry qui avait le même air qu'Hermione.

**-Oh d'accord,** répondit Ron d'une voix triste, **moi qui voulais avoir votre approbation pour mon costume…**

**-Eh bien on pourra te le dire à la soirée!,** lança Hermione en riant

**-Mais il sera trop tard,** se lamenta Ron

**-Allez Ron sert-toi de ton imagination pour une fois!,** ajouta Harry avec un air exaspéré

**-Ah bon d'accord…** souffla Ron en se tourna vers le feu pour bouder.

-**Bon moi je vous laisse, le devoir que je viens tout juste de terminée m'a donné mal à la tête et je vais aller me coucher,** leur dit Alicia une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Sur ce, elle se leva et monta directement dans son dortoir, la seule chose dont elle se souvient c'est qu'Hermione l'avait rejointe quelques temps après.

**OoooOooOooOoooOooooOooO**

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et aucune âme qui vive ne bougeait, excepté l'étrange silhouette qui glissait parmi le ténèbre et qui sillonnait à la recherche d'une victime future. Ses pas résonnaient sur la carrelage du plancher. Il était tout de noir vêtu, murmurant des paroles inintelligibles pour la plupart des sorciers. Cependant, sa bulle de haine fut percée par une voix timide qui lui demandait :

**-Je m'excuse, mais le couvre-feu est passé, il va vous falloir rejoindre votre dortoir sur le champ.**

**-Et toi pourquoi tu es là sale impertinent?,** lui répondit une voix froide, sans pitié.

**-Euh... Eh bien parce que je suis préfet et comme le préfet-en-chef des Serdaigle est malade, il m'a demandé de faire sa ronde à sa place,** déclara le Serdaigle mal à l'aise devant autant de froideur.

**-Oh comme c'est touchant! J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux… Dis-moi tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe?,** le pressa la voix très irritée et glaciale.

**-Je…euh…quoi?...oui…** marmonna Terry qui ne savait pas pourquoi l'élève lui demandait une telle chose.

**-Bien c'est très bien,** siffla la voix soudainement doucereuse, puis dans un murmure sadique elle dit, **maintenant regarde moi et meure pour ta pauvre ascendance!**

Terry se figea sur place, il ne savait plus quoi faire et de toute manière il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il avait les jambes solidifiées par un sort et il en allait de même pour sa voix. Cependant, Terry eut encore plus peur lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son agresseur. Celui-ci avait les yeux froids avec une lueur démente dans le fond du regard. La baguette levée prête à faire jaillir le sort de mise à mort. De plus, les traits du jeune homme se métamorphosèrent pour en donné d'encore moins accueillant et plus glacés que les précédents. Terry criait même si aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres, car il avait reconnu les traits inhumain de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le tuer, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi lui et non un autre… Il comprenait bien des choses, mais il ne pourrait jamais plus les révéler… À ce moment, comme si le tueur avait suivit ses pensées, on pu entendre un _Advada Kedavra_ murmuré avec amour et passion. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Terry Boot se retrouvait face contre terre, rigide et froid; la vie l'avait quitté.

**OoooOoooOooooOoooO**

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Alicia se tortillait dans son lit. Elle bougeait sans arrêt et elle semblait prise dans les bras d'horribles cauchemars. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, elle s'approcha du bout de son lit pour reprendre contenance et aussi retrouver une température corporelle normale. En d'autres termes, Alicia ne se sentait pas très bien. De plus elle était confuse et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, elle se sentait ainsi. Puis, comme pour éclairée ses pauvres pensées, un rai de lumière argentée apparu dans l'embrasure de ses rideaux à baldaquin. Soudain, la peur l'envahit et la panique s'empara d'elle. Tout était devenu limpide maintenant; ses rêves, sa température, ses tourments, tout lui revint en mémoire en voyant se rayon qui annonçait que des dangers. Avec ce qui lui était arrivée dans la journées, elle avait complètement oubliée que c'était se soir la pleine lune et qu'elle aurait dû, plutôt que de dormir paisiblement dans son dortoir, dormir dans une salle de classe vide doublement barrée. Alarmée, elle se leva prestement et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelques choses, elle fila vers la salle commune et ensuite vers le corridor vide. Elle ne put allée plus loin, car sa tête lui tournait et ses sens perdaient de leur définition. Comme il y avait trop d'activité dans son esprit, Alicia perdit le nord et elle tomba dans les pommes. C'est à se moment que les membres d'Alicia commencèrent leur métamorphose. Lorsque Alicia reprit conscience, elle assistait aux évènements en tant qu'observatrice, car quoiqu'elle décidait de faire, son corps ne l'écoutait plus, elle était nerveuse, mais elle comprenait ce qui se passait ou du moins un peu mieux. Elle remis ses idées en place et en fit un résumé. Elle en venait à la conclusion qu'elle devait reprendre les rênes de sont corps avant que les instincts de Finngriff blessent quelqu'un. Alicia se força donc à se calmer et à reprendre le dessus sur son manque total de contrôle. Elle respira un bon coup et lança :

_« Finngriff calme toi, laisse moi reprendre le contrôle de mon corps! »_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint ce qui ébranla la frêle confiance d'Alicia. Cependant, plutôt que de laisser la panique la submerger encore une fois, elle se répéta les paroles que lui avaient dites Remus sur les loups et leur instinct. Alicia concentra toute son énergie sur ses membres désobéissants, puis lorsqu'elle se sentie prête, elle projeta son esprit sur ce qui lui semblait être celui de Finngriff. Rien ne se passa, malgré le fait qu'elle ressentait les choses différemment. Après maintes observations, Alicia remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans le petit coin reclus de son esprit où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure, mais bien au milieu, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle occupait toute la place de sa tête. Ce fait la réjouissait, car cela signifiait qu'elles avaient fusionnées. Alicia tentait encore d'entrer en communication avec son animagus, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent une personne. Alicia se sentit apeurée, car les émotions qui lui parvenaient n'étaient pas tout à fait les siennes. Elle en déduisit que Finngriff contrôlait encore son corps, mais qu'Alicia pouvait de son poste, offrir une résistance. C'était le moment où jamais de prouver sa théorie, car ce qu'elle ressentait de la part de Finngriff n'était pas très rassurant. La personne qui se trouvait devant elle, n'esquissa pas même un mouvement de recul ni même de surprise. Alicia avait reconnut les traits froids et caractéristique de Devis et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait hésité entre le fait de lui sauver des blessures ou de laisser Finngriff en faire son jouet. Toutefois, son côté Gryffondor était beaucoup plus présent que celui de vengeance. Elle se concentra donc plus fort et dans un ultime essai, elle ordonna à Finngriff de ne plus bouger et de se calmer. Alicia ne su pas si elle avait réussit ou non, car dès qu'elle avait ressenti une hésitation dans les sentiments qui lui parvenait de son animagus, elle s'était concentrée sur la fusion et l'inversion des places dans le contrôle de son corps. L'exercice lui demanda beaucoup d'effort, mais elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps tout en restant dans sa forme de loup. Alicia souriait en son for intérieur, car d'après le professeur McGonagall, elle venait de franchir la plus dure des étapes. Soulagée que cet obstacle soit terminé, Alicia décida d'aller passer le reste de la nuit dehors dans la forêt. Dès qu'elle eut mit le pied dehors, une voix dans sa tête lui dit :

_-C'était une bonne idée que tu as eu de nous amener ici_

_-J'en avais envie, mais dit moi, est-ce que cela va se passer toujours de la même façon._

_-Que veux-tu dire,_ demanda Finngriff d'une voix douce.

_-Je te demande simplement si je vais devoir me battre contre toi toutes les fois que je vais vouloir prendre ma forme animale,_ lui expliqua Alicia tout en courant vers la lisère de la forêt.

_-Non plus maintenant, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais prête et assez forte pour me contrôler, alors maintenant nos esprits seront toujours liés et à chaque fois que tu voudras me parler je pourrai te répondre sans peur de te faire faire des atrocités._

_-Si je comprends bien, à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus Alicia Black, je suis Alicia Finngriff Black?_

_-En quelques sortes oui, je fais partie de toi et de ta conscience comme tu fais partie de moi et de ma conscience. _

_-Alors en tous lieux et à tout moment je pourrai prendre ta forme et discuté avec toi?_

_-Oui, même que si tu veux parler avec moi sans te transformer tu le pourras aussi. Cependant, je te conseil la prudence en tout temps. Lorsque tu parles avec moi par la voie de la pensée, il ne faut que personne ne le sache ni même soit capable de savoir que tu as une conversation mentale avec quelqu'un. Pour ce qui est de prendre ma forme en lieu publique, je crois que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre seule les raisons de ce conseil._

_-D'accord j'en prends note._

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre et aux premiers rayons du soleil, Alicia rentra au château, morte de fatigue, mais fière d'elle et de ses exploits. Les seuls points noirs qui figuraient dans sa liste heureuse, étaient sa rencontre nocturne avec Devis et l'éventuel possibilité qu'elle ait blessée quelqu'un par inadvertance. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle fit le moins de bruit possible et elle se coucha tranquillement dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

**OooooOooooOoooOoooO**

**-Qu'allons-nous faire Albus,** demanda Minerva d'une voix passablement inquiète.

**-Je n'en sais rien ma chère, tout ce que je peux certifier en ce moment c'est que j'œuvrerai à augmenter la sécurité de l'école ainsi que je demanderai à tous les professeurs de m'indiquer un comportement suspicieux de la part des élèves, **déclara sinistrement Dumbledore.

**-Vous croyez que c'est un élève qui a fait ses crimes,** demanda Chourave le regard horrifié.

**-Je ne saurais le dire avec exactitude, mais je préfère prendre toutes les précautions qui sont à notre disposition dans une situation aussi gravissime,** proclama Albus.

**- Qu'allez-vous dire aux élèves face à cette nouvelle attaque?,** questionna froidement Rogue.

**-Vous verrez bien, je compte faire un discours au souper de ce soir. D'ici-là j'aimerais que vous ne répondiez à aucune des questions qui vous seront posés,** répondit Dumbledore.

Sur ce, les professeurs présents quittèrent le bureau en silence, toutefois, Remus s'attarda et demanda soucieusement :

**-Professeur, croyez-vous que je sois à l'origine de ce meurtre?**

**-Non pas du tout, je sais que vous n'avez pas vu le corps, mais celui-ci ne portait aucune marque de morsure et de plus je puis assurer que Terry est mort sous l'effet d'un **_**Advada Kedevra.**_

**-Oh c'est encore plus inquiétant que je ne le croyais au départ**

**-Oui, je vous comprends, mais le plus alarmant c'est que je crois que les deux meurtres son reliés,** signala Albus d'une voix sombre.

**-C'est vraiment effrayant, je me demande qui peut bien en vouloir à des enfants, **lança Remus soupirant contre son impuissance.

Le directeur fit un sourire en coin et montra de la main la porte au professeur de défense contres les forces du mal. Dumbledore savait que Lupin avait un cours et que le temps qu'il s'y rende la cloche aurait déjà sonné. Remus regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du bureau et remarquant enfin qu'il allait être en retard, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de s'en aller complètement, il dit :

**-J'espère que vous trouverai bien vite cet assassin d'enfant.**

Puis se retournant Remus quitta la pièce sans entendre le dernier murmure d'Albus.

**OoooOoooOooOooOooOooooOooOoOo**

Après sons cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus qui se dirigeait vers ses quartiers pour prendre un peu de repos, entendit une voix d'homme, derrière lui, qui lui criait :

**-Hé! Professeur Lupin attendez j'aimerais vous parler.**

Il se retourna sans offrir de réponse, mais lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de son interlocuteur, un sourire triste barra son visage et avant que son vis-à-vis reprenne parole, il dit d'une voix douce :

**-Oui Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi?**

Le garçon s'arrêta dans son élan, car il savait que le sujet de conversation qu'il allait aborder serait délicat. Il leva des yeux curieux vers son parrain et prenant tout son courage de Gryffondor. demanda :

**-Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière dans les moindres détails!**

**-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir de telles atrocités?,** questionna sinistrement Remus

**-Pour aider une amie.**

**-En quoi la révélation des derniers évènements pourrait aider Hermione ou Alicia?**

En prononçant le nom de sa filleule, Remus compris du tout au tout, Alicia avait eut sa première transformation! Elle avait donc peur que se soit elle qui ait tué le jeune Terry. Ne perdant plus de temps à de veines explications, il demanda directement à Harry :

**-Où est-elle?**

Harry soupira, car Alicia lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne voulait pas d'aide et qu'elle s'en remettrait toute seule, mais Harry s'était fait un sang d'encre lorsqu'il l'avait vu ce matin. Haussant les épaules, il lâcha :

**-Elle est enfermée dans les dortoirs des filles depuis ce matin…**

Lupin ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fila directement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Dès qu'il fut rendu, il donna le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Aussitôt qu'il arriva en haut, il débarra la porte, qui soit dit en passant était très bien scellée, puis fonça droit sur Alicia. Celle-ci était dans un état lamentable. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, des grosses cernes lui barraient le dessous des yeux, ces derniers étaient rouges et boursouflés tant elle avait pleuré. Remus voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais Alicia se recula en criant :

**-Ne me touche pas je pourrais te tuer!**

Remus la regarda et lui certifia :

**-Non tu ne pourrais rien faire à personne! Calme-toi Alicia je t'en prie. **

_« Il a raison Alicia écoute-le… »_

_« Toi ne t'en mêle pas, c'est de ta faute si je suis une meurtrière! »_

Finngriff grogna férocement dans sa tête et se tut complètement. Alicia se moquait totalement de l'avoir blessée, tout ce qui la préoccupait en se moment c'était l'assassinat qu'elle avait commis. Lupin, qui se tenait toujours face à elle, lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante :

**-Alicia ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Terry Boot, ni moi non plus d'ailleurs, il est mort par magie…**

Cette déclaration fit ouvrir grand les yeux à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'une autre personne à part elle, puisse tuer quelqu'un la nuit dernière. De plus, la première fois qu'une histoire semblable était arrivée, quelque deux semaines auparavant, le directeur avait étouffé l'affaire de manière à ce que les jeunes croient qu'ils ne s'agissaient que d'une mauvaise blague et que la jeune Thurkey était morte d'une étrange maladie. Cette déclaration, plutôt que de la faire sourire ou encore de lui remonter le moral, la fit fondre une fois de plus en larmes. Elle pleurait maintenant de soulagement et de tristesse face à ce nouveau drame. Voyant qu'Alicia ne se sentait guère mieux, Remus s'approcha tranquillement et enlaça sa protégée dans ses bras. Celle-ci calla sa tête contre sa poitrine et pleura jusqu'au moment où elle n'eut plus de larmes. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et elle releva enfin la tête. En relevant son regard, elle se noya dans les beaux grands yeux ambrés de son parrain. Devant une vision si angélique, Alicia esquissa un sourire doux-amer et dans cette contemplation silencieuse, elle sentit le besoin d'expliquer sa conduite :

**-Je… j'ai eu ma première transformation hier soir…**

**-Oui j'ai compris au moment où Harry est venu me voir,** lui souffla Remus en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

**-Oh il est venu te voir finalement, même si je lui avait dit de ne rien faire, **soupira Alicia

**-Tu ne devrais pas réagir ainsi Alicia, Harry se faisait du souci pour toi et il est venu m'en faire part de manière subtile, car il ne m'a pas dit à qui il voulait rendre service, mais j'ai deviné. Alors on peut dire que c'est plus de ma faute que de la sienne**, expliqua Lupin avec un sourire en coin

**-J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu as toujours excellé dans les devinettes!,** lâcha Alicia dans un demi rire.

Petit rire de la part de Remus qui demanda par la suite à Alicia de lui raconter en détails sa métamorphose. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Elle lui parla de tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'au moment où elle avait appris par Hermione la mort de Terry Boot. De plus, elle lui raconta qu'elle et Finngriff ne formait plus qu'un maintenant et qu'elles pouvaient conversée dès qu'elles le voulaient. Toutefois, elle se garda de lui dire comment Finngriff avait réagit lorsqu'elle l'avait envoyé balader, de ça elle en parlerait avec le professeur McGonagall qu'elle irait voir au courant de la journée. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées pas un léger mouvement à sa droite. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle remarqua que Remus venait de s'allonger sur le lit et qu'il tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. Se rappelant que lui aussi avait vécu une nuit éprouvante, elle lui dit dans un sourire sincère cette fois :

**-Remus, je te remercie de ton aide, mais tu ferais mieux de prendre du repos. Tu es complètement exténué, j'irai voir Harry et sa compagnie m'apaisera.**

Suite à ses paroles, Remus se releva tranquillement et dit :

**-Je suis vraiment navré de devoir te laisser ainsi, mais mon corps me réclame du repos comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même.**

**-Ce n'est rien Remus, comme je te l'ai dit, Harry saura me faire rire, va et repose-toi bien!,** lui répliqua aimablement Alicia

**-Et toi prends soin de toi,** souffla Remus en quittant la pièce.

Alicia se leva à son tour, remit de l'ordre dans son habillement, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque soudain une idée la frappa. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et prix le faux Gallion d'or qu'elle traînait partout sur elle. La date qui y figurait se trouvait encore trop loin pour qu'Alicia attende jusqu'à se moment pour voir ses amies. Elle s'empara donc de sa baguette et tapota délicatement le Gallion tout en prononçant la formule, pour que la date change et affiche celle du jour. Elle savait qu'Ellana et Lyra recevrait le message dans l'immédiat et qu'il serait capable de se libérer pour le soir. Quittant finalement le dortoir, Alicia remercia encore une fois Hermione pour la merveilleuse idée qu'elle avait eu l'année passée. Une fois rendue dans la salle commune, elle fut immédiatement enlacée par Hermione qui lui demandait comment elle allait. Alicia lui répondit en toute franchise, quoi qu'en minimisant le tout et en jetant des regards particulièrement pressant envers Harry. Lorsque celui-ci comprit enfin, il s'excusa auprès de Ron et d'Hermione prétextant qu'il devait aller voir un professeur pour une question très importante. Alicia attendit quelque temps, et estimant que sa sortie ne ferais pas trop suspecte, elle suivit les pas d'Harry, qui en fait, attendait juste derrière la porte. Dès qu'il la vit sortir, il lui sourit et lui demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alicia?**

**-Pas ici, suis moi s'il ta plait,** lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire que lui.

Suite à cette phrase, Harry ne se sentait pas moins inquiet et le fait qu'Alicia tardait à lui parler de ce qui c'était passé le mettait encore plus sur ses gardes. Ne posant pas plus de questions, car il savait qu'il serait très inutile de le faire puisqu'il n'en tirerait rien, il suivit Alicia jusque dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Juste avant qu'elle ne cogne à la porte, il demanda :

**-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?**

**-Attends tu vas comprendre,** et sans attendre, Alicia cogna.

Le temps que le professeur McGonagall se montre ne fut pas très long. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle semblait fatiguée, voir exténuée. Alicia sourit doucement et lui demanda :

**-Professeur êtes-vous libre pour le moment?**

**-J'ai en tout 15 minutes à te consacrée pas une de plus,** signala McGonagall avec son air sévère habituel.

**-Cela suffira professeur,** assura Alicia d'un ton doux.

**-Entrez alors!**

Alicia passa le cadre de la porte en premier, suivit de près par Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été amené ici, mais il faisait confiance à son amie de toujours et il espérait que la compagnie de McGonagall était nécessaire. Une fois assise, Alicia alla droit au but :

**-Professeur, vous avez sûrement su, par le biais du professeur Lupin, que j'avais eu ma première transformation?**

**-Oui je l'ai su tout récemment, mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à ce sujet ?,** l'interrogea Minerva.

Pendant que la conversation continuait entre Alicia et leur professeur de métamorphose, Harry comprenait enfin la réaction excessive d'Alicia ce matin, qui lui paraissait moins excessive maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de son chambardement. Écoutant d'une oreille la conversation, Harry se posait à présent des questions sur son propre animagus. Depuis qu'il avait dite l'incantation que lui avait recommandé McGonagall, rien ne s'était produit et Harry désespérait à ce que quelque chose se passa un jour. Cependant, la discussion lui apporta quelques informations qui lui semblèrent importante, comme le fait que l'animagus se montrait plus particulièrement au moment où son futur hôte avait le plus d'aise ou encore au moment ou lui-même, l'animagus, entrait en grande effervescence. Plus la conversation avançait, plus il était dur pour Harry de se défaire des paroles et de continuer son introspection, car les sujets qu'Alicia abordait le laissait perplexe et qu'il voulait lui aussi savoir comment agir dans telle ou telle situation. Harry en apprit tellement dans cette discussion qu'à la fin il fut surpris lorsque Alicia lui toucha le bras en lui disant :

**-Harry, vient c'est terminé**

**-Ah euh… oui je te suis!**

Une fois dehors, Alicia l'amena dans une salle de classe vide et lorsqu'il furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, elle lui jeta un sort de silence, puis se tournant vers lui elle lui déclara :

**-J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai amener avec moi à cette rencontre?**

**-Oui je comprends, et tu m'en vois flatté, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt que tu savais ce qu'était ton animagus?**

**-Euh… j'avais peur que m'en veuille de le savoir avant toi…,** souffla Alicia dans un murmure gêné.

**-Quoi?,** lança Harry incrédule

**-Tu m'as entendu,** lui répliqua Alicia sur le même ton de repentir.

**-Mais pourquoi, ok j'avoue que lorsque je l'ai appris j'ai été jaloux, mais cela n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde!,** protesta Harry

**-Je m'excuse Harry, j'aurais dû te le dire, mais pour tout t'avouer, j'avais moi-même oublié sa présence dans ma tête, avant hier soir,** expliqua Alicia

**-Oui j'ai entendu durant ta discussion avec McGonagall, mais maintenant que vas-tu faire avec ton problème?**

**-Je n'en sais rien je m'en veux énormément de lui avoir dit une telle méchanceté, car au fond je l'aime Finngriff.**

**-Moi, je ne croyais même pas possible qu'on puisse parler avec lui, en fait, j'ai encore de la difficulté à y croire. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler le mien et comment il sera,** lâcha Harry d'une voix désespérée.

**-Tu n'as pas encore reçu sa visite?** questionna Alicia

**-Non pas encore et j'ai peu de ne jamais la recevoir,** souffla Harry

**-Ne dis pas des choses semblable Harry, il viendra j'en suis sûr, laisse lui le temps de te rejoindre, car crois-moi si la classe animale t'envoie un animal qui ne te convient pas, la vie dans ta tête sera très difficile !** lui proféra Alicia d'une voix encourageante et amicale.

**-Hum,** grommela Harry peu sûr de la réponse qu'Alicia lui avait donné.

Ne se laissant pas découragé par la pauvre humeur de son ami, Alicia le regarda et ajouta dans un sourire espiègle :

**-Ça te dirait de briser quelques règles ce soir?**

**-Pour aller où?,** s'enquérit Harry avec le même air que sa compagne.

**-Une petite visite à mes deux petites protégées, cela te dit?** expliqua Alicia.

**-Oh que oui, je meurs d'envie d'apprendre ce qui se passe dans le dortoir des Serpentard ces temps-ci.**

**-Bien ce soir je te ferai signe et avec ta cape nous gagnerons le lieux de rendez-vous!,** lança Alicia enjouée.

**OooooOoooooOoooOooooOoooOooO**

Pendant ce temps, la salle commune des Serpentard était calme et rien ne semblait s'y passer d'extraordinaire. Toutefois, ce silence relaxant se brisa quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Pansy entra en gesticulant comme une furie. Les personnes présentes, dont Ellana, levèrent le regard pour voir ce qui se passait avec la pimbêche de la maison. Dans ses cris stridents on pouvait entendre, si on prêtait l'oreille :

**-Cette petite bécasse si je la prends j'aurai sa peau! Elle va me le payer! **

Évidemment, les élèves témoins de la scène se doutait fortement de ce qui c'était passé. L'épisode de la bagarre entre Ellana et Pansy était encore toute fraîche dans leur mémoire. Ellana qui était confortablement assise dans un sofa, regardait Pansy avec un air satisfait et condescendant. Lorsque cette dernière la repéra, Ellana n'esquiva aucun mouvement de recul face à elle. Pansy, une fois rendue devant la source de son malheur, lui cracha au visage :

**-Alors t'es contente maintenant?**

**-Contente de quoi Pansy?**

**-Ne joue pas au plus maligne avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu es satisfaite ou il t'en faut encore?**

Les élèves, faisant comme si de rien n'était, écoutaient les paroles des deux jeunes filles, seulement pur entendre une deuxième fois ce qu'Ellana avait fait à Pansy pour la mettre dans une colère si terrible. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder, car Ellana ouvrit la bouche, affichant un air de surprise tout en disant :

**-Oh tu veux dire si je suis satisfaite du fait que tu te sois ridiculisée face à la grande salle toute entière?**

Un éclair de pur dédain passa dans la prunelle des yeux de Pansy. Elle, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, s'était à nouveau remise à gesticuler comme un poule sans tête. Elle proférait toute sorte de menaces à l'avis d'Ellana et tout ceux qui dirait quoi que se soit pour la pressai d'en dire plus. Ne se laissant pas abattre par un tel comportement, Blaise se pencha vers Ellana et avec un sourire goguenard il demanda assez fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre :

**-Dis-nous Ellana qu'as-tu fait à Pansy dans la grande salle?**

Cette dernière sourit d'un sourire froid et glacial tout en fixant Pansy dans les yeux, elle répondit calmement :

**-J'ai doucement glissé une potion dans son breuvage…**

**- Quel était le but de cette potion,** le pressa Blaise, qui connaissait son talent en potion et qui était maintenant très intéressé par la détresse de Pansy.

**-Tout simplement de lui faire avouer un secret très gênant, un de ceux qu'on ne dit à personne,** lâcha Ellana avec une expression quasis malfoyenne.

Les Serpentard présents sourirent malicieusement, car il n'était pas près de laisser Ellana se taire. Au plus grand désarroi de Pansy, la foule apportait du sien pour la ridiculisée encore plus. Toutefois, avant qu'Ellana ajoute quoi que se soit, Joël et Drago entrèrent dans la salle. Le silence retomba, car tous connaissaient l'humeur de Joël et personne ne voulait le voir encore plus fâché. Lorsque Pansy, reconnu en la belle tête blonde son amoureux, elle se jeta dans ses bras et lui dit :

**-Chéri, fait quelque chose, je t'en prie!**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse**, demanda brutalement Drago.

Cette réponse et l'expression du visage de Draco la mit en déroute, ce fut la goutte qui fit débordée le vase, elle se mit à pleurer et elle fila droit dans le dortoir, rejointe quelque temps plus tard par Millicient. Dès que la porte claqua, tous les regards, y comprit celui de Joël et Drago, se tournèrent vers Ellana. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le devoir qu'elle faisait. Blaise, qui ne voulait pas se désintéresser de l'histoire l'interrogea :

**-Alors Ellana continu ton anecdote, elle était si bien commencée!**

**-Et pourquoi, n'étais-tu donc pas là?**

**-Non je n'y étais pas!**

**-Alors ça t'apprendras,** siffla Ellana, qui n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus ce soir.

Sur ce, Ellana se leva, sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Dans la salle, les Serpentard déblatéraient sur Ellana et son tour à Pansy, tandis que Drago se félicitait intérieurement d'aimer une personne aussi malfoyenne que lui. Joël, quant à lui, souriait avec froideur, car pour lui, Ellana venait de se révéler une personne fort intéressante…

Ellana, qui continuait son chemin vers la bibliothèque, tira de sa poche le gallion d'or, qui quelques secondes plus tôt, lui avait brûlé la peau de la cuisse. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'elle s'était tue et qu'elle avait quitté la salle. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que leur prochaine rencontre serait ce soir, elle sourit et retint un cri de joie, puis elle fila vers la bibliothèque pour attendre leur rendez-vous.

**OoooOooOoooooOooooOoooOooooO**

**-Attention Alicia tu me piles sur les pieds!**

**-Pardon,** marmonna cette dernière à son ami.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'expliquer d'avantage, car ils arrivaient au lieu du rendez-vous. Alicia enleva la cape et s'avança vers le cadre de la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce faisant signe à Harry de la suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rechigner. Dès qu'il fut entré, il remarqua qu'ils étaient les premiers au lieu de rencontre. Alicia lui dit avec un grand sourire :

**-Elles ne tarderont pas, seulement elles, contrairement à nous, elles doivent faire doublement attention à Rusard…**

Harry acquiesça, car il comprenait parfaitement la situation des deux filles et que pour lui, l'absence de cape d'invisibilité était typiquement impossible. Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer maintenant qu'il savait le bonheur d'en avoir une sous la main. Ils se tinrent là pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le corridor. Alicia afficha un grand sourire en voyant un belle tête blonde surgirent, rapidement suivit par une tête brune admirable. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les trois filles se sourirent et se précipitèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis dans un élan de joie Lyra s'écria :

**-Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu toutes les trois!**

**-Alors là c'est vrai, mais avec les devoirs pour les buses et mes entraînements de Quidditch, je suis beaucoup prise,** expliqua Ellana pour sa défense.

**-Moi de même, avec le Quidditch et les retenues avec Rogue, je suis débordée,** ajouta Lyra avec les yeux brillants face au souvenir de Severus.

**-Oui je sais, je comprends, moi aussi je suis assez occupée,** lança Alicia.

Harry, qui était resté derrière, se sentait mal à l'aise d'être là à écouter leur conversation, mais, comme si Alicia avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers lui tout en déclarant aux deux autres :

**-Ce soir, j'ai amené avec moi Harry, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop vexée de le voir là?**

**-Non, pour ma part je ne vois aucun inconvénient, **affirma Ellana

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Alicia, je ne voulais pas le voir moi Harry Potter, il n'a aucune raison d'être ici…** proféra Lyra dédaigneusement.

Ellana tourna son regard vers Lyra, tandis qu'Alicia tournait le sien vers Harry. Ce dernier avait un faciès déconfit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lyra agissait ainsi avec lui. Puis dans le moment de silence embarrassant, Lyra fut secouée d'un grand rire contagieux, qui se propagea vite à Ellana et Alicia. Cependant, Harry, n'y voyant rien de bien drôle, s'excusa en disant :

**-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais bon je voulais simplement te dire Alicia que tu peux garder la cape, moi je vais retourner à la salle commune. Bonne soirée.**

Puis, il tourna les talons, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller bien loin, Lyra le rattrapa et lui expliqua :

**-Voyons Harry, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure se n'était que pour te taquiner, je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir et pardonne moi si je t'ai offensé.**

**-Ah… euh… je n'avais pas compris…**

Lyra lui sourit et déclara :

**-Ce n'est pas bien grave, il est parfois difficile de me suivre, aller vient t'asseoir.**

Harry haussa les épaules sans poser d'autres questions. Il était certes assez surpris de l'attitude de Lyra, mais il pensa qu'il apprendrait bien la raison de son état dans les conversations qui suivrait. De plus, il y avait quelque chose qui le titillait : elles jouaient toutes les deux au Quidditch et il ne le savait pas, il se demandait bien quelle position Ellana et Lyra occupait dans leur équipe respective. Harry se dit qu'il allait devoir poser des questions s'il voulait apprendre ce qui le chicotait. Enfin, laissant ses pensées de côté, il revint à la discussion présente. Justement Alicia évoquait le pourquoi elle les avait réunis :

**-Premièrement, je voulais vous voir aujourd'hui, car la nuit passée a été très émouvante pour moi,** et là, elle se mit à leur raconter les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés la nuit dernière, ajoutant quelques détails dont Harry n'avait pas entendu la première fois, puis elle ajouta **: Deuxièmement, je tenais à vous voir pour vous donner ce parchemin.**

Elle leur tendit un morceau de parchemin que les deux filles s'empressèrent de lire. Ellana et Lyra purent y lire :

_« Moi (votre nom), je fais un appel aux membres de la classe animale. Je leur demande de bien vouloir m'envoyer l'animal qui me corresponde. J'espère que vous entendrez ma requête et que vous verrez juste. »_

À la suite de leur lecture, Ellana et Lyra ouvrirent de grands yeux et lui demandèrent en chœur :

**-Tu nous fait ce cadeau pour qu'elle raison?**

**-Chouette merci!!**

**-Eh bien, je vous fais ce cadeau, car je sais que vous serez capable d'y arriver, et que j'ai un rêve fou qui me trotte dans la tête.**

**-Et qui est ?,** voulut savoir Harry

**-Celle de faire comme les maraudeurs,** expliqua Alicia se tournant vers Harry

Celui-ci afficha un énorme sourire, car pour lui cette simple phrase signifiait beaucoup, mais Ellana demanda :

**-Euh, qui sont les maraudeurs et que faisaient-ils?**

**-Ouais explique-nous Ali nous on comprends pas pourquoi vous souriez comme des bêta,** lança Lyra en riant.

**-Les maraudeurs étaient un groupe qui comptait trois animagus et un loup-garou. Les trois animagus, en sont devenu pour tenir compagnie et soutenir leur ami loup-garou durant les pleines lunes. Ils sortaient donc tout les quatre dehors et se promenait libres comme l'air dans la forêt interdite. **

**-Comment ça ce fait que vous les connaissiez?** demanda Lyra de façon anodine

Avant qu'Alicia ait pu répondre, Harry déclara :

**-Tout simplement parce que l'un deux était mon père, l'autre le père d'Alicia, que le loup-garou était et est toujours Remus, tandis que le troisième animagus…**

La voix de Harry se brisa lorsqu'il voulut terminer sa phrase, la laissant mourir sans pouvoir la finir. Le souvenir âcre et la trahison de Peter lui étaient revenus en mémoire, le rendant nostalgique et furieux contre cet imbécile obèse. Alicia comprenait le pourquoi de ce silence, car elle aussi ressentait la même chose envers Peter, mais Ellana et Lyra n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Toutefois, en bonne amie, elle n'insistèrent pas, et changèrent de sujet. Ce fut Ellana qui enclencha une nouvelle discussion en proclamant :

**-Le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor arrive bientôt!**

Tous acquiescèrent et laissèrent échapper un rire, qui devint vite un fou rire, devant le changement radical de sujet. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin arrêté leurs rires, Harry demanda :

**-Je voulais savoir, depuis combien de temps jouez-vous au Quidditch et surtout quelle position y tenez-vous?**

**-Eh bien moi je joue en tant que gardienne de but et ce depuis cette année,** lança fièrement Lyra.

**-Pour ma part, je suis poursuiveuse et moi aussi c'est depuis cette année,** renchérit Ellana.

**- C'est plaisant de savoir que nous sommes tout quatre passionnés par le Quidditch. De plus, les parties vont avoir plus de compétitions,** déclara Harry

**-Comment ça nous quatre?,** lancèrent Ellana et Lyra simultanément

**-Ah oui, les filles j'avais oublié de vous dire que je suis prise dans l'équipe des Gryffondor,** signala Alicia honteuse de cet oubli.

**-Et tu ne nous l'avais pas dis!, **s'exclamèrent les deux concernées en chœur.

**-Je suis désolée, ça m'avait sorti de l'esprit,** souffla Alicia d'un air penaud.

Ellana et Lyra lui firent des gros yeux et la conversation continua sur le Quidditch. Harry participait beaucoup et il semblait bien s'entendre avec les deux amies d'Alicia, ce qui faisait très plaisir à cette dernière. Enfin, vers la fin de la soirée, Ellana demanda :

**-Eh Lyra, parle-nous de tes retenues et de l'avancement de ton but!**

**-Ah oui ! Allez!,** s'écria Alicia le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-Bon si vous insistées je vais vous le dire,** lança Lyra en riant.

Lyra prit un grand respire, et après quelques secondes d'attentes, elle commença son récit. Elle leur raconta ce qui c'était passé lors de la préparation de la potion, et les impressions qu'elle avait ressenties à propos de Severus. Elle leur récita aussi l'épisode où elle avait laissée tomber sa plume et qu'en se penchant pour la ramasser, elle était tomber nez à nez avec Rogue, qui s'était lui aussi penché pour la lui ramasser. Puis elle leur parla de la fois où elle l'avait regardé si longuement qu'il en avait rougit et qu'il s'était raidit et l'avait renvoyé sur le champ. Elle termina en leur disant :

**-Voyez-vous, ce que je crois, c'est que mon fantasme ambulant perd de sa force de caractère devant moi. Il n'y a peut-être pas eu d'autres relations depuis l'épisode du bureau, mais cela ne serait tardé. J'ose même croire que Severus m'aime un peu…**

Elle se tut en révélant ce dernier bout, car elle s'avait qu'il impliquait beaucoup de chose, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, avec tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué, que Rogue n'en pinçait pas pour elle. En fait, elle avait observé, plus d'une fois, qu'il la regardait intensément et qu'il y avait une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Elle savait aussi, que toutes les fois qu'elle était proche de lui, il se raidissait, quoique quasis imperceptiblement, et qu'il devenait nerveux et maladroit. Tous ces signes ne pouvaient mentir. Elle se doutait fort bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais, ni à personne d'autres d'ailleurs, mais elle en savait assez pour être confiante et ainsi faire un nouveau mouvement vers lui. Un de ceux qui scellerait le début d'une relation peut-être… Enfin, elle se retira de ses pensées et affronta le regard de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient une drôle d'expression, mitigée entre la pitié et l'effroi. Soupirant et haussant les épaules, elle déclara :

**-Pensez-en ce que vous voulez, mais cet homme-là, il est pour moi et je l'aurai.**

Les visages d' Ellana, Alicia et Harry se décrispèrent, car pour eux, Lyra faisait preuve de beaucoup de persévérance et son courage valait des encouragements et non pas des reproches. C'est pourquoi à tour de rôle ils dirent :

**-Sincèrement bonne chance Lyra!**

**-Je te supporte dans tout ce que tu entreprendras pour le séduire encore plus!**

**-Eh moi je t'encourage fortement à réussir à le dégriser!**

La dernière réplique de Harry les firent tous rirent aux éclats. Son message avait un bon fond, mais il l'avait dit d'une manière assez drôle et maladroite. On voyait là une faiblesse dans les rapports amoureux. Enfin, puisque la nuit était déjà bien avancée, tous se levèrent et se couvrirent de la cape pour ainsi retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives. Ils étaient attristés de devoir se quitter, mais la raison les poussa à s'en aller…

**OooooOooooOoooooOooooOooooO**

**Reviews**

**Misscerise :** Je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire cela me fait chaud au cœur. Pour Ginny, oui c'est vrai que je l'ai fait exprès, mais plus tu avanceras et plus tu trouveras d'autres personnes à mépriser je te le garanti.


End file.
